


THE DARK NEBULA INFILTRATED KHS!!!

by Falco276



Series: Firebird Chronicles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 47,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all! What would happen if the members from DNO start teaching at Kingdom Hearts High School? Join Roxas in his junior year as he faces these weird teachers with no sense of proper learning. Members from Starbreakers and HD Academy included. Official- well, partially- re-write of Kirameki87's story. Please READ AND REVIEW! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replacement cast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirameki87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kirameki87), [Xyphate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xyphate), [Falco276](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are made up by me. Give that credit to me. (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

Ienzo- 11- 5th grade

Sora- 16- Junior

Riku- 17- Junior

Kairi- 16- Junior

Naminé -16- Junior

Roxas- 17- Junior

Hayner- 17- Junior

Pence- 17- Junior

Olette- 16- Junior

Xion- 16- Junior

Lea- 18- Senior

Isa- 18- Senior

Ventus- 17- Senior

Zexion- 18- Senior

Vanitus- 17- Junior

Demyx- 18- dropped out of KHS during senior year. It's because of his ADHD. :(

Marluxia- 19- Senior

Larxene- 18- Senior

Terra- 19- Goes to Oakland Community College

Aqua- 18- Goes to Oakland Community College

Lexaeus- 19- Goes to University of Twilight Town

Axel- 19- Goes to Beacon College now, studying Aviation

Saix- 19- Goes to Oakland Community College, studying Astronomy

Xemnas (now replaced with Julian Konzern)- Teacher of History

Xigbar (Now replaced with Selene and Enzo Garcia)- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin (Now replaced with Yu Tendo)- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen (Now replaced with Reiji Mizuchi)- Teacher of Science

Even (Now replaced with Ryutaro Fukami)- Teacher of English

Luxord (Now replaced with Tetsuya Wataregani)- Teacher of Math

Mrs. Pacilli (Now replaced with Ryuga Kishatu) -Teacher of Technology

Mr. Wagner (Now replaced with Jack Bruman)- Teacher of Art

Ms. Mamillo (Now replaced with Zeo Abyss)- Teacher of Chorus

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort (Now replaced with Dr. Ziggurat)- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

Damian Hart, Tobio Oike, and Dan and Reiki Sodo are the main Lunch supervisors for KHS. (Where the heck are the deans!? O.o)

**Yeah, I really don't want the greatest high school on Co:pern:ica to be a disaster :(**

**But, oh well! *Yao Ming Meme* The newly hired Beyblade villains as 'substitute teachers' are going be fired at the end of the week according Twilight County Public Schools. AWWW YEEAAHHH! :D**

**Yes! Seek out chapter 1!**

**Byez!**


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

_A wolf, a snake, and a dragon were chasing me. I stumbled through the darkness, but never got a step further. The three beasts were closing in on me and were less than a meter away when-_

_-Everybody dance now! (Cue catchy beat) Everybody dance now!-_

The annoying music stopped as I slammed my finger down onto the "off" button on my I-Home. The digital numbers read "6,1:5"(6:15 in Co:pern:ican time.) This was the usual time I got up, and my I-Home was set 13 minutes early. Unlike some people, I cannot sleep in. It is entirely impossible. Maybe I should introduce myself. Well, if you have ever heard of Kingdom Hearts of course, then you might know me very well. My name is Roxas. I'm a nobody that lives in Twilight Town with my mom and my 3 brothers, Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas. While my mom, Ventus, and Vanitas go to work, Sora and I trail off to school. This happens everyday during the school year except for the summer where I reunite with my fellow members in the Organization and try to build up Kingdom Hearts, our main goal to get our hearts back, or take a simple day off by hanging out with my friends at Seaside Mall where we play our Super Hide and Seek Tag game once a month and then head out to Seaside park to enjoy Sea-salt ice cream.

Especially, with my best friends, Axel and Xion. You see, Axel is currently attending Beacon College (because he's dyslexic.) and has a strong passion for aviation. I really don't know how he got into fixing planes but hey, that's his job. Xion, too. I really don't know how she got into fashion but she's currently working for a Hair Saloon in Twilight Town. Perhaps because their jobs inherit our demigod traits? My father is supposed to be Hermes, god of traveling and medicine. Axel's is Hephaestus and Xion's is Aphrodite. And Demyx- aw man! Did I forget about the son of Apollo and Poseidon? Sorry. (sigh) His story is kinda sad that during his senior year, he dropped out of KHS because he confessed to us that he struggled with a few state exams- yes that includes the C-CAT (Co:pern:ican Comprehensive Assessment Test) and the EOC (End of Course)- which he finally made a decision to drop out, not earning him a diploma to attend Beacon College. Our Melodious Nocturne now works on a horse farm (yes, he has the love for horses and has the possible ability to _communicate_ with them.) that deals with riding lessons for kids who suffer with disabilities.

But he's kinda lucky now to be part of a proper job made by me, Axel and Xion. We are also known to be illusionists or magicians, call it whatever you want, and forming our popular group known as "The Four Nobodies", we travel city by city on Co:pern:ica, performing magic tricks for a living. It's actually not that bad. We even dared to perform on Earth, which took place in New York City, I believe. There was one event where lights from flickering dim street lamps now gained as the lights illuminated the whole building blizzard pearl white. As we were running towards the edge of the roof top, and jumping off, we instantly turned into raining money, though the people on earth would cover their heads if we unexpectedly turned into gold munny. :P

But that was the time when we outsmarted the FBI onto thinking that we committed a crime during one of our acts. But thank Godith that we returned safely back to our planet or maybe we could've stayed on Earth for almost a spin (year)! Yeah, one heck of a fun job.

I just stared at the wall, day dreaming and dozing in bed, realizing that school started at 8:20. Before I always go to bed, I always set my I-Home 20 minutes before the actual time. But who was actually waking me up so early in the morning? Could've it been my mom, mistaking to remember the schedule in a wrong time? Or Vanitas, totally playing a prank on me? No, I had to figure out who was the only brother in my family to play this trick. As I swung my feet on the floor, I did my morning duties until I suddenly looked fresh and ready to go. As I trudged through the hallway, I stifled a yawn only to know an older teenager's voice fighting for his life that floated towards my left ear. I suddenly turned my head and peeked through the door. There was Vanitas, playing those Call of Duty, Battlefield, and Halo games on his Xbox 360 unlike us. We were a fan of Nintendo. I continued walking down the hallway for a short bathroom break. As I came back, the room right next to the bathroom suddenly let out a series of fighting clicks and random button mashing. I knew it. It was Sora all along, challenging me to a game of Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Hey, Roxas! Wanna play one game before we go?" he grinned goofily as he held out another purple gamecube controller.

"Sora! Why did you wake me up this early!?" I hissed, totally ignoring his gaming challenge.

"Please! You always hang out with Axel and I always have to fight a CPU! Vanitas thinks we look like a bunch of retards by playing this and Ventus always heads out to Barnes and Noble to work. And since we go to school together, you must have some free time all along? Please?" he begged, with his hands in a praying pose.

I looked at Ventus, who was dozing in bed and softly petting his Clifford the big red dog plushie just to take the boredom out of him. I guessed that he was taking his day off.

"Do it." he muttered, his blue eyes lazily glued to the gaming screen.

"Fine!" Grabbing the controller from his hand, I accepted the challenge and started picking my character on the selection screen. I played as Fox McCloud and Sora was playing as Mario. Stage was Corneria, lives set to 3 stock.

As soon as the fight started, Vanitas passed by our room but only take a few steps back to the doorway and watch our gameplay in confusion.

"Wha-what the hell are you guys doing?" the black haired teen asked, looking at us as if we both were actual idiots.

"Challenging Roxas to a game of Melee!" Sora said happily as he tried kicking my butt. But I didn't let him win this time. Performing a side A, Fox kicked Mario out of Corneria and into space.

"Yeah! Sora, in your face!" I exclaimed while pointing my finger to his face, while Fox said his victory line, _Mission Complete!_

Sora didn't tend to cry, he just laughed in a jovial way for his final defeat at a fighting game.

"Ah, it's okay. I just tried my best!" Sora laughed as he reached down to turn the Wii off.

"You guys are so weird." muttered Vanitas, who reluctantly returned to his room to continue playing his Xbox.

"Boys! C'mon! It's time for school!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Sora called back as he got his backpack ready with his school supplies.

I did the same thing as Sora did, and the cheesy brown haired kid trotted downstairs while I simply slid down the stair railing with flying colors. We both took our breakfast burritos and headed out to the door that led to the garage. Climbing inside the van, we all got comfy until our mom arrived.

"Hey, Roxas, you nervous about first day?" Sora asked, looking out of the window, hoping that our mom wouldn't come a little late.

"Maybe." I sighed. I was not usually scared or nervous about first days of school. I mean, you get quite used to your classes for a while and Bam. You feel excited and right at home. Unfortunately, I felt really excited last year because I got to hang out with my best friends. But one of them moved to college. Now, I really don't know if I feel scared or nervous, for those feelings didn't occur in my heart-wait. I don't have a living heart. What keeps us alive is a special blood running throughout our body called dragon Ichor. So, let's just say that I'm just neutral. Neither nervous nor scared. :I

Suddenly, an opening door interrupted my thoughts on how I felt and there was my mom coming in and immediately starting up the van and slowly backing up the driveway.

"So, are you boys ready for your first day?" my mom asked, giving us her radiant mommy smile on the rearview mirror. Nether me or Sora gave a returning comment to the smiley thing. But I decided to keep my answer hidden and just plainly zip my mouth shut. Although Sora volunteered to blurt out an answer that I really did expect from him, because he was jovial all the time, right?

"Ooh, ooh! Me, mom! I'm excited for school!" Sora blurted out happily as our mom drove down Dawn Street with no traffic trouble surprisingly.

Mom just smiled, "I'm sure you will."

**Yes! So that was kinda an introduction and background of Roxas! In the next chapter, he'll get to know his 'teachers'.**

**Zomgs, Kirameki87! Thanks for the first review! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Seek out chapter 2!**

**Byez!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! So that was kinda an introduction and background of Roxas! In the next chapter, he’ll get to know his ‘teachers’.  
> Zomgs, Kirameki87! Thanks for the first review! I really appreciate it! :D  
> Seek out chapter 2!  
> Byez!


	3. Schedule Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

My mom turned right into the school parking lot by the time we arrived. Yes, this was Kingdom Hearts High School. The greatest high school ever in Co:pern:ica. Bushley High School and Riptide Wave High School can't top KHS. Our school is simply the best perhaps because of how big the school was? Yes, it's the size of Bushley and Riptide Wave combined. Sora would also agree that KHS will live on forever.

My mom slowed down to a stop in front of the entrance and waved good-bye to us.

"Good luck and have fun!" she called out.

"K' mom! See ya later!" Sora replied, waving at her as the van left.

"Aw, man! I can't wait to meet my new teachers! Huh, Roxas?" Sora gave me a light elbow on my arm just to get my attention.

"Hm? Yeah." I said casually as we now faced the entrance of the building, reading the title of the school, _Kingdom Hearts High School_ in big bold letters so that you can locate the school easily from Dawn Street. Another tall building rose out the main entrance (just above the doors.) which had a sky-blue Kingdom Hearts Heart logo with a firebird striking through it. Whoever planned this kind of architecture made the school much better looking in my opinion. Next to the rising 'tower', stood a huge building that read _Kathryn Lingdren Theatre._ Axel told me once that this is where the senior awards took place although he didn't decide to attend it or not. Well, I believed he should've gone there. Anyway, after the Theatre, the main lower part of the building stretched all the way from our right view, revealing another entrance to the school. Right next to that was the entrance to the main office. The only time I had to go there was when my mom set up a parent/teacher conference about Vanitas because she was a little worried about him and his studies turning upside down. But now there's nothing to worry about him since he's now doing both school and work. Right next to the office was a set of metal net-gated tennis courts followed by a Swimming pool building with Halogen blue water bobbing the swimming lanes up and down. (You get what I mean about that, right?) Okay. :) Followed by the swimming pool, came a large football/soccer field with a blue running track circling around it. Silver bleachers were set on either side of the field as a score board was over them; the top of it read _Go Firebirds! Home 00 Away 00._

As soon as I and Sora entered the building, a mini hallway came up with a beautiful painting on the side wall of a huge graceful Firebird (or phoenix) with lightning striking through to make it more intense and on-going. The words _Kingdom Hearts High School Firebird Territory_ was written across the firebird's chest and body. Everybody agreed to the school mascot. No other school mascots can beat ours. It's just the best.

As soon as we continued walking through the door to the open sunny courtyard, I stopped abruptly to see something strange was written next to the firebird painting. _Jack was here_ it read followed by an injured peacock drawing with inky blood pouring out of its wounded neck. I've always cared about animals from Co:pern:ica or Earth. It pains me to see that people here or on Earth shouldn't draw animals like this, especially when you're putting them down and you really hate them. It's just wrong. :(

My intense staring at that drawing made me feel…feel angry that's what. Whoever made this, I should tell him that you're abusing animals just by drawing it.

"Hey, Roxas! Are you coming or what?" Sora called from the door that led to the courtyard. I immediately looked at him, a lot of students passing by him for their first day.

"Um, yeah." I said, as I looked at that peacock drawing one last time before proceeding ahead.

* * *

The sun shined brightly in our eyes as we stood in the courtyard. It was fairly huge with a population of over 3,000 students attending the school. 3 huge academic buildings (8, 4, and 5 in order from left to right.) stood on my left view as the marble stairs to the media center took the right side followed by the entrance to the gym one building down the courtyard. Few squares and circles of big plant pot decorations dotted with tropical palm trees scattered about the courtyard.

"C'mon, Roxas! Let's get our schedules!" Sora yelped excitedly as he ran to a group of students all gathering around a white folding table to receive their schedules.

I just simply rolled my eyes in an 'I slightly don't care' way and followed my bouncing brother when all of a sudden, Hayner tugged my backpack and hauled me back to where he stood.

"Roxas!" he exclaimed, "Dude, remember me?"

"Um, hello Hayner. Yeah, I remember you." I smiled as I gave the returning hugs to Pence and Olette. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked.

Hayner was the first one to hand me his schedule.

No. This can't happen. It's only the first day of school and the KHS teachers that I had last year, were not there at all. Who could have hired these new teachers to replace our main ones? I hope it's not Twilight County Public Schools, our main school district for public schools that reign in Twilight Town, trying to do this.

"Dude, it's weird! I signed up for cooking class again and Xaldin's not even there!" Hayner argued.

I looked at his schedule again just to make sure if he was right. Instead it said:

_Culinary Arts II_

_Tendo, Yu_

_Room 4-105_

"Oh my chapstick, Hayner, you're right!" I sounded very surprised.

"See? I'm taking Algebra II and I don't see Luxord anywhere!" he continued.

I looked at it again.

_Algebra II_

_Wateragani, Tetsuya (crab :3)_

_Room 4-214_

I sighed. I have no idea why this was happening. Of course I could tell my friends that we could file a complaint to TCPS and ask them to get our original teachers back. But there were two reasons why we couldn't do that.

1) We were all under 18.

2) I didn't see a small note on the bottom of the schedule which read _Attention all new and returning Firebirds, the KHS teachers have been sent on a retreat for one week. You will have a different teacher for each class. Please be kind and respectful, for this is their first time teaching._

I almost wanted to scrunch up the schedule and throw it in the trash in anger. But it was not mine, it was Hayner's. As I handed the schedule back to my friend, I accidentally bumped into Sora, who was about to hand mine over. As my mind tried to process what was happening, I also heard a young brunette haired girl giggling at the sight of brother and brother bumping into each other. It was Kairi.

"Hi Roxas." She greeted as she helped me up. "What classes are you taking?"

That one was hard to answer. Since Sora complained the same thing, I actually told him to read the note at the bottom.

"Aw! Really? We have different teachers now? Beeeeee…cause! I'm excited for science!" Sora jumped happily up and down.

Science? I looked at my schedule and sighed in a 'thank Godith' relief. No strict and annoying Vexen.

Instead, it said on both of our schedules:

_Chemistry 1_

_Mizuchi, Reiji (Snaaaaaakeiiiiizzzz)_

_Room 8-308_

Yeah, I and Sora were really determined to know who this Reiji guy was. I really hope he's not going to be strict and annoying just like Vexen. I remembered last year, Vexen gave me a tardy warning which was completely my fault for even being late cause I really didn't want to face his boring lectures.

"You guys are lucky to have a different science teacher than Vexen." Kairi stated, looking over my shoulder to see if Namine' arrived or not. Maybe soon. She then gave a small kiss to Sora. I thought he would faint at that moment. But no, he was okay with that.

"So, Kairi, are you gonna plan for another hide and Seek tag game at Seaside Mall?" I asked hoping to bring up our awesome game that we invented last year. I could now tell that the girl's eyes lit up as soon as I said that.

"Totally, Roxas! Me, Namine', Xion and Olette are trying to re design the website so that we can invite some of the kids from Bushley over to Seaside Mall to play the game! It's gonna be exciting!"

"I'm so happy to hear that Kairi." said another voice that sounded very similar to Axel's. There was Lea and Isa, along with Shiya and Ezekiel. You see, Lea is Axel's younger brother, and Isa is Saix's younger brother. That's why they look so similar. Shiya just stared hanging out with Lea and Ezekiel with Isa. They were both sophomore girls that we met at the Spring Struggle tournament. But it was quite unfair for Larxene to almost win by repaying Shiya with an electric shock from her bat, earning the poor girl to land at the EMT. But now I could tell by their faces that their excited again.

"Because were joining in, too!" all 4 of them said in unison.

"Awesome!" Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, now me and Isa are so happy to be seniors!" they both high fived each other in excitement.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Dude, Sora! I want to do everything that my older brother did when he was a senior!" Lea exclaimed. "Like attend Grad Nite at Busch Gardens, the prom at Seaside Park Hotel and Resort, Pep Rally at the Gym, and the Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash! Man! It's gonna be sick!"

"Awesome, Lea! I might not come!" Isa said all of a sudden, giving Lea that smirky look.

"Wha-why?" Lea asked.

I slightly wanted to chuckle at that part.

"Because I asked Saix first and he said…. I could go!" Isa cheered as the girls started cheering in with them.

"Wow, looks like their happy." Olette said, Kairi almost giggled.

I smiled in agreement, only to know that Lea stopped laughing happily and stare at his schedule in confusion.

"What's wrong, Lea?" Isa asked once he stopped laughing.

"Dude, Axel told me he took World History class with Xemnas in his senior year. But I have a different teacher. Who's this Julian guy?"

Isa glanced at the schedule intently and shrugged, "Perhaps a new teacher replacing the superior."

I was quite determined to stand on my toes and see what the confusion was about. He was right:

_World History_

_Konzern, Julian_

_Room 4-204_

What's happening with the KHS teachers lately? I almost wished I could drop out now just like Demyx did in his senior year. (Sigh) I had to go because of my mom's sake. I looked at the rest of my schedule:

_English III_

_Fukami, Ryotaru_

_Room 5-208_

No Mr. Even?

_Team Sports II_

_Garcia, Selene and Enzo_

_Gym_

No Xigbar either?

_Art 2-D Painting_

_Bruman, Jack_

_Room 8-309_

Grr…. So that's that guy who paints against animals, huh? I'll teach him a lesson.

_Chorus II_

_Abyss, Zeo_

_Chorus building_

Strange. I never signed up for a music class.

_Technology II (OJT)_

_Kishatu, Ryuga_

_Room 8-305_

How dare they replace Axel's favorite teacher, Ms. Pacilli with this Ryuga guy, whoever he is. -_-

The bell suddenly rang, interrupting my feelings while I stared at the schedule in anger and disappointment. You know, we have those kind of bells you hear at rich people's homes, not the ordinary _ding-dong_ , but that one. Yeah, you know what I mean.

Waving bye to Kairi and to the rest of the people I know here, Sora was the first one to run up the stairs to the 2nd floor. My English class was located on the second floor, too, so I decided to follow Sora.

I sighed again.

Yeah, my first day of school is ruined into a disaster.

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 2 done! That was kinda long than the first chapter but oh well! Kingdom Hearts High School is officially based on a REAL school that I went to. It's called Boca Raton Community High School located in Boca Raton, Florida, USA. Check it out on Google maps if you wanna see it! :D**

**It's huge!**

**But back to the subject here, yes. Roxas is going to have a terrible first day.**

**Seek out chapter 3!**

**Byez! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo!!! Chapter 2 done! That was kinda long than the first chapter but oh well! Kingdom Hearts High School is officially based on a REAL school that I went to. It’s called Boca Raton Community High School located in Boca Raton, Florida, USA. Check it out on Google maps if you wanna see it! :D  
> It’s huge!!!!  
> But back to the subject here, yes. Roxas is going to have a terrible first day.  
> Seek out chapter 3!  
> Byez!!!! :D


	4. More Introductions and Flying Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

I continued to stare at my schedule once I knew that English 3 started first.

“Roxas, I have the same English class as you!” Sora said excitedly as he found the correct room number.

Quickly, we made our way to our desks and unpacked. Once we were both settled, I peeked over Sora's shoulder to see what he was drawing. Sora smiled and shoved the paper in my direction. It was a drawing of the Kingdom Key Keyblade in front of a Smart board. Typical for him to draw something like that.

"Would you like to explain what you are drawing to me? You are quite the artist!" said the figure. We looked up mat the person warily. It was supposedly a boy, he wore Japanese style clothing, had purple lipstick, and gravity-defying purple hair. In other words, his name tag said Ryutaro.

"Gya! It's a drawing for a story we're writing!" Sora explained quickly. Faster than I thought he would. I never actually knew what he would do in this kind of situation. The man shrugged and strode to the front of the classroom. The room fell silent, with the exception of nervous whispers. A boy in the far corner of the classroom spoke up, "Uh, Sir! I don't think we're allowed to have hair dye!"

The man smiled, and then whipped a fan out of no where (perhaps imageneered?) and threw it so it barely skimmed the speakers head.

"I'd learn to keep your mouth shut if I was you, or you won't look the same at the end of the day." The man stated coolly. "Nevertheless, I am your teacher for this week. You may call me 'Mr. Fukami'"

Sora and I exchanged glances filled with surprise, worry, and excitement. I mean, c’mon. Why would a ‘substitute’ teacher abuse his own student by throwing stuff at him? I knew it now. These teachers are weird. But what made them weird enough to act like this in front of their students? No. Me and Sora are going team up and find out what’s causing these ‘teachers’ to act weird.

A few minutes later after introductions, Ryutaro gave us an assignment. It was to write a story. Everyone agreed without complaint, and the room was dead silent. Everyone was utterly scared of this odd new teacher. I didn't mind the assignment. Writing stories is one of my favorite things to do. I especially like incorporating various anime characters, without naming their names of course. Sora usually did the same. The question was who to write about this time.

I suddenly felt hot breath down my neck. Turning around, I saw Ryutaro's eyes staring intently at my blank lined paper. Suddenly, I got the feeling that it wouldn’t be such a good idea to write an anime story, much less a Beyblade one. I mean I have heard of these spinning battling tops but never took interest in it, although I’ve seen a few episodes and seen a lot of the tops at Seaside Mall. My head went back to the paper and I wracked my brain for a sensible idea for a story. Man, that's hard.

After what seemed like forever it was time for break. Which means, that Sora and I can talk about random stuff without purple haired villains breathing down our necks creepily.

"Sooo…" I started, "What were you saying about connecting a teacher to—'

"Never mind!" Sora said happily.

I eyed him warily, "You sure are happy about this, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, of course!"

"And you don't seem to realize that it could be dangerous to have a temporary villain from a TV show to take complete control of classroom…?"

"Oh, I never really thought of that… Oh well! And besides, aren't you happy too?"

"Sure, a little, but I don't think we should reveal to them that we know who they are…"

"Them?"

"Well, there's bound to be more… We do have a new teacher for every class…"

"Oh yeah! Cool! We have Science next! I wonder who the teacher for that is!" exclaimed Sora happily.

“Sora! It’s on your schedule!” I hissed.

“Oh, right.” He apologized.

Room 8-308. Great. We had to speed walk all the way to the 3rd floor by climbing up the stairs and taking the first hallway to the left.

A brown haired boy who had been walking past us, commented snidely, "If they're as weird as this teacher, I don't want to know."  
When the boy was gone, we both started looking at each other like that just happened at a random time. He always seemed to show up at the worst times.

Before we knew it, we were walking towards the Science Lab with binders, books, and pens in hand. As we walked, a thought occurred to me,

"Hey Sora? Did you ever think that having villains for teachers could be sorta dangerous?" I inquired.

He thought for a moment, then smiled, and answered jokingly, "Oh, I suppose we'll be fine as long as nothing—" KA-BOOM!

Sora was cut off by a loud noise from the Science Lab. This was followed by heaps of mysterious fog spilling out the door, onto the hallway floor.

"—explodes…" finished Sora, flatly.

Ok. That was weird in my opinion. Sora thinks it’s cool. Normally, Vexen could not have done performing experiments on the first day. All he does is gives out boring lectures. But hey, probably this Reiji guy could be fun after all.

The reactions of our classmates were mixed, though the majority was pretty scared. We all hesitantly filed into the classroom. When we finally saw the owner of the explosion, the first thing we noticed was that he wasn't wearing safety goggles…. and was running around the room screaming and covering his eyes. The second thing we noticed was his longish red hair lined with yellow. And not orangey-red either, this was the kind of "red" you would see in a crayon box. He had a gray-blue bell sleeve top, cross belts, and black pants. In other words, it was definitely Reiji.

Everyone made their way to their seats carefully and a bit weirded-out by this new Science teacher. Sora and I looked over to one of the tables and saw two test tubes with liquid in them and a reminiscent of smoke, presumably from the eruption.

Much to my amusement, there were things that a proper science teacher should not have on his desk. A mini plastic bowl of dark chocolate flavored Kellogg’s Kraves was left half uneaten, the corny part of the cereal almost getting soggy in the milk. Beside the bowl of cereal, was a dark green coloured I-phone, playing out one of the episodes of Legend of Korra on mute. But the strangest thing was that there were post-it notes that said stuff like:

"Do not inflict any pain whatsoever on the children"

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaake"

"Try to use safety precautions"

"Don't look too suspicious"

This was going to be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayz! Done with the third chapter! I think Reiji is so awesome! I hope I get his personality right, though… Lol. I don’t know why the snake blader has a total obsession with Kraves or Legend of Korra. :/


	5. EXPLOSIONS, Caffine, and Zeo. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Our classmates looked a bit creeped out.. I bet some of them were thinking how this guy got his teachers credential… Or if he even had one, though Sora and I were pretty sure he didn't. When Reiji finally settled down, he sat down in a chair and looked down at the ground, like he typically does all the time.

  
"I am…. Mr. Mizuchi…..Today…we are making… explosions…. Or as you call them… 'chemical reactions'…" Reiji said shakily.

The same guy that got hit with a fan spoke up, "Uh… Mr. Miz-a-something? Isn't this an Earth Science Class? Don't explosions count as chemistry? And why do you like Legend of Korra and Kellogg’s Kraves, unless-" he was cut off yet again. If you didn't guess yet, Reiji threw something at him. His shoe to be exact. It would have hit him smack dab in the middle of his face if he hadn't dodged. Who knew Reiji's aim was that good? Various gasps and giggles arouse from the rest of the class.

Before anything else could happen, a heavy sigh sounded from the door. I turned and saw none other than Ryutaro, leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me class, I'm going to have to talk with Mr. Mizuchi right now… please be respectful to Zeo as he fills in for the moment." With that, Ryutaro grabbed Reiji by the collar and dragged him out of the room. I glanced at Sora and saw that he was trying unsuccessfully not to crack up. Unsuccessfully meaning, his head was down on the desk, showing his really really really spiky dark brown hair, shaking with laughter. Of course, I was no worse off, I couldn't suppress the smile that forced its way onto my face.

The class's attention shifted to the boy at the front of the room. He couldn'tve been much older than an 8th grader at the most. He had gravity defying brown hair with a low beige ponytail in the back. In other words, it was Zeo Abyss, member of Team Starbreakers. Could that have been the same boy that said something at a random time before we entered science class? Something was not right here.

"Huh? I'm filling in? Oh, well then, okay…" said the boy, scratching the back of his head. "Let's see… I am Zeo Abyss. Just call me Zeo, no need for fancy titles. Yeah, sorry about Re—Mr. Mizuchi… all the new teachers here discovered this thing called 'caffeine'… So they aren't acting totally normal." This caused a few snickers throughout the classroom. Sora had to again, strain to stop himself from bursting out in to a fit of laughter. Seriously, it's not good for your reputation. Don't try it.

I was the only one not laughing. I just got the simple straight answer to my question. Caffeine. I mean, our original KHS teachers never took caffeine. Maybe that’s how they knew that once you drink it, it gives you this crazy behavior and act weirdly in front of your students. As I said again, don’t try it.

"Actually, none of them can be truthfully considered 'normal', just to warn you. You're going to meet quite a few wack-jobs, but you'll get used to it."

Zeo held an audience's attention surprisingly well for an eighth-ish-grader.

Everyone seemed to act calmer than they usually did. Of course, Sora and I still couldn't wipe the silly smiles off our faces. The brunette kept talking about something, but I shifted my attention to the suspicious duo in the doorway. It started with Ryutaro scolding and lecturing Reiji, whom didn't have much of a reaction. It then morphed into urgent whispers and sideways glances. For a moment, my eyes met with diminutive golden cat-eyes. I turned away, quickly, hoping Reiji hadn't noticed me.

Yeah right.

Of course he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo! Chapter 4 is done! Sorry if I didn’t come back to it beacuz of schoolwork. :P  
> Yeah, so what class does Roxas have next?  
> Read to find out! :D  
> BYEZ!!!!!


	6. Pitiful Peacocks and a lack of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Well, in short, the rest of Science was just listening to Zeo talk. Our next class was art. I wondered if the teacher was another character. If it was, I had a pretty good idea of who it might be.  
"Hey Roxas!" Sora called out to me as we were getting out of Science and onto our next class.   
"Yeah?" I replied, expecting him to say something about our next class and I knew it.  
"I hope the next teacher is a character too!" Sora said in a jovial way, slightly jumping up and down in excitement. Boy, he really likes his first day, unlike me. I had to be tortured under the words of these ‘teachers.’  
"Yeah, same here, any ideas on who it could be?" I asked, trying to please my brother to enjoy the day.  
"Well it makes sense that it would be—"  
He got cut off again. What was that, the third time today? Fourth?  
"HELLO CLASS! I am your wonderful teacher, Jack!" said a high-pitched-but-still-manly voice. In front of the door to the art room stood a tall man with long burgundy hair. He wore a long blue jacket, a black mask that covered one eye, and white fingerless gloves. Everyone in the class kept as far away from him as possible when they entered.  
Okay, first of all, what kind of an art teacher wears a half looking mask that covered half of his face? I mean, I never saw Mr. Wagner do that. Maybe this guy’s style of appearance really resembled ‘art.’   
I decided to leave that matter aside and looked at Sora, who was sitting opposite from my direction across the wooden table. From the smile on his face, I can tell he’s really enjoying his first day.  
“Psst! Sora!” I hissed, being cautious not to let myself be heard from Jack while class started.  
“Yeah?” he replied, slightly messing with a stack of blank printer paper in the middle of the table.  
“Why do you like you like these teachers so much?”  
“Because I-…” Sora again got cut off by a very happy Jack that jumped across to the front of the room and started giving out instructions, "Today we are drawing animals! Pick your favorite, or least favorite, or any animal really, and try to make it look as injured as possible!" oddly enough, (well, maybe not odd for Jack, but still) he was smiling throughout the entire time, as the children stared at him wide-eyed. On the other hand, Sora was delighted at this chance to draw blood, sorrow, misery, and all the other negative emotions you can think of. He looked very excited, because I could tell he was imagining all the different possibilities.  
There. I got my chance to protest against our art teacher for painting absurd animals (and not to mention the Jack was here thing) on our school property. Before I opened my mouth to blurt out a single word, I merely got cut off by a hesitant nervous voice and a raising hand that beat me to it.  
"Mr. Jack? How are we supposed to know what an injured animal looks like?' says, you guessed it, the guy-that-keeps-getting-stuff-thrown-at-him. He needs a name… how about…Sam. Anyways, a few seconds later, a pencil lodged itself in the wall behind Sam. He kept quite for the rest of the period.  
The rest of the class had either had their mouths agape, surprisingly shocked at how (very closely) an art teacher had their good aim at a student, just like what Ryutaro did with his fan and Reiji with his shoe, or giggles arousing from one another.  
“Mr. Wagner would never do that!” laughed a girl named Nicole, making her friend giggle behind her hand.   
“I know!” replied her friend, who also seemed to be enjoying her first day.  
I sighed. This type of atmosphere also occurred to me last year, where the kids there got super loud and boisterous, that Mr. Wagner never seemed to care.  
"Now!" said Jack, "I will show you my work of art!" he extends his index finger towards the pencil lodged in the wall, dramatically. Cracks have appeared around it, forming the shape of an eagle, very much in pain. That must have been a really strong pencil… not to mention, sharp. There were a few gasps from some people; others were too thick skulled to make out the image. Jack smirked, "You may start!" he exclaimed.  
The whole class started murmuring about what Jack had right now. Even I was surprised to see that.   
Without hesitation, Sora launched his mechanical pencil immediately towards the paper. I smiled, and turned to my own. If this really is Jack, I thought, then I know the PERFECT way to annoy him. And with that, I started sketching nature's proudest bird, laying on the ground with scars and wounds. I thought for a moment, and then added some Band-Aids on some of the scratches. Just for my own amusement. When the sketch was done, I outlined it with a burgundy marker, and shaded it in with a colored pencil of the same color, then I wrote a few words down to add the effect of anti-animal abuse Why do you want to hurt us? :(  
I looked at Sora. He had drawn a cat. I could have guessed he would have done that. I showed him my picture, and he smiled manically. I felt hot breath on my neck, and turned to see a silently fuming Jack. He was red as a cherry, and trying hard to maintain his composure. Stuttering for a bit, he finally managed to spit out, "…That's very…interesting.." Once he left, Sora and I shook with silent laughter. So much for putting a good impression on the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so now you know why Roxas is against animal cruelty. Sad that he couldn’t protest it against Jack but oh well, he could do it another day since the original KHS teachers are out for one week. So stay tuned for chapter 6!  
> BYEZ!!!!!  
> (And don’t forget to review!) :D


	7. Apples bouncing like Red Rubber Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Art class came to a close with Jack avoiding Sora and I at all costs. The rest of our class's drawings were... Boring. No one really knew what to draw. Everyone started gaping over Sora's drawing, as usual. Let's just say he was really REALLY good at drawing. Much better than me, anyway.  
We had one more class period before lunch.   
P.E.   
By now, Sora and I had caught on to the fact that all of our "new teachers" were characters from Beyblade.  
Temporary villains, to be exact. We both had a couple of guesses for who was going to teach the remaining classes. It hadn't occurred to either if us that the next teacher would be some regular nobody like Xigbar. Sadly, there were no regular nobodies.  
So for P.E., our first thought was "Enzo, of course! (Amazing, huh?!)" But Enzo is a bit young to be a teacher, so we were thoroughly confused when a floppy haired monkey person greeted us cheerfully in the courtyard.  
"HI EVERYONE! My name is Enzo! I'm your P.E. Teacher for X-bar! Amazing, huh?!" The class gaped at the sight of the elementary-looking kid bouncing around, doing flips and handsprings with such ease. No one seemed to notice the other person who walked up behind us.  
"No, silly little brother, it’s Xigbar!” she then turned to us, grabbing hold on her little brother so that he won’t argue. “Mind me if he’s become bad with names lately but anyway I'm your new P.E teacher, Miss Garcia! You're just the sub, Enzo!" Everyone jumped at the sound of the older girl's voice. Sora and I sighed in relief; a class with Enzo would most likely leave us exhausted. Although, Selene probably wouldn't have been our first choice, either.  
"Ok kids! Three laps around the track!" She says, smiling inhumanly. No one complained. By the second lap, Sora and I are last in the group. That's no surprise, he was instantly tired and I stay back to keep him company. Though, I would most likely still be pretty far back if I didn't.  
When everyone was FINALLY done, we were all out of breath and panting heavily, hands on knees.  
"Oh come on, you shouldn't be tired YET! We're only getting started! Now you should all try and do THIS! Amazing, huh?!" says Enzo, demonstrating a few back handsprings and a cartwheel. Sam looked a bit confused.  
"Is that humanly possible?" he asks as a red P.E. ball hits him square in the face.  
Another girl speaks up. "No! I can do it!" she replies, perfectly replicating what Enzo had done. Some of the class starts clapping, but it quickly disperses.  
"Wow! Besides this little girl, you are really out of shape! We need to work on your reflex's!" Selene exclaims, referring to Sam's ball-incident. Suddenly, both she and Enzo have multiple balls in their hands and wide smiles on their faces. Without warning, are rapidly pelted at our faces. Everyone struggles to avoid the barrage, stumbling over each other and tripping in the process.  
"Ok!" exclaimed Selene, "Now we're going to work on flexibility!" We all groaned... except the abnormally flexible people.  
In short, we got stuck in a bunch of odd positions and were really sore when we stumbled over to the Lunch Room. None of us really got any more flexible. I mean Xigbar would never require us this much work in one day. Running 3 laps around the track, demonstrating silly cartwheels, a game of instant lightning speed dodge ball, then finally working on our reflexes. All we did for him was go through a muscle test, and play tennis, that was it. Hayner told me he had a fun time with that. I smiled in agreement, but that was last year. Now, I just think this is too much for me.  
Something tells me these "teachers" are just trying to torture us. I mean they do have REIJI, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, if I were in that P.E class I would simply skip that class and zip off to the library! XD  
> Anyway, now Roxas got to know that the teachers here are trying to torture their students.  
> Well? Seek out chapter 7!  
> BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!


	8. VILLAINOUS MIDGET CONVENTION!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Sora and I sat down near some of our friends at a table. They always invite us to sit next to them, but no one really pays much attention to us, anyway. We were currently in the Cafeteria building next to the main entrance however we could also freely walk around the courtyard too and eat and talk at the same time. So that means, we can say all the crazy stuff we want as long as we aren't too loud and no one hears us (except the other person)!  
"Soooo... we have Math next, right? Who do you think the teacher will be?" Sora asked.   
"I'm not sure," I replied, "No character specifically is associated with math..."  
"I guess we could start with naming the characters that haven't showed up yet?" my brown haired brother guessed as he gave Kairi a wink. The girl just smiled and returned talking to Namine’. They both were discussing their plans on their website and planning which mall the game would take place in.  
"Right... Uh, Doji, Dr. Ziggurat... There's bound to be one of them..." I broke through my daydreaming and returned to the subject.  
"Do you think Tsubasa and Yu count?"  
"I doubt it, they both quit..."  
"But so did Ryutaro and Jack!" I pointed out in a arguable way.  
"Hmmm... We'll come back to them..." Sora shrugged and took a bite out of his PBJ sandwich.  
"Well what about Tobi!?” I brought up.   
"Toby with an 'i'? Or a 'y'?" Sora asked, taking a swig out of his Capri Sun (I’m meaning the drink.)   
"Both!"  
"uh... Oh! Tetsuya and Captain Capri!" Sora immediately remembered, snapping his finger.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot abou-" He was cut off, yet again. This time, someone had come up to the microphone on a blanket covered mini stage. Or rather, they tried to. Wait. Did some random club in KHS start a soap box opera where you get to freely make a speech about anything you wanted to? Oooh… I hope they talk about something interesting, whether school related or not.   
The person was a bit too short to reach it, so he decided to yell.  
"OK! I AM THE MYSTERIOUS CAPTAIN CAPRI! I AM YOUR 'LUNCH SUPERVISOR', whatever that is..." Sora and I had to keep ourselves from cracking up at the sight of the short man with an Afro and a lollipop. But then I suddenly remembered. We had no ‘lunch supervisors’ to look after us. Instead it should be our deans that should be here. Where were they anyway?  
Another person spoke up, this time at the microphone, "You can adjust the mic, idiot. Nevertheless, I am Damian Hart! Listen to me or I will throw you all into Hades!" There stood, another short man. He had blue hair, green bangs, and a blue-gray cape with metallic shoulder guards. It's a psychotic villainous midget convention!  
Wait. Was this guy a demigod, too? Legend says that the Big Three were supposed to have no more children until we arrived. Okay then, let it be.  
Looking around the Cafeteria (I left Sora to hang out with the girls in the courtyard.) I felt bad for the rest of the people in the room. We eat Lunch with two other grades, both younger than us. They must have no clue what's going on. Poor them.  
So basically, the job of a "Lunch Supervisor" is basically to walk around the tables and make sure no one decided to start a food fight. Well, that's not EXACTLY it, but you get my gist. Also, they walk around with garbage cans so kids can throw their trash away, but that's beside the point.  
As soon as Damian was done talking, I saw Sam at the other end of the table lean over and whisper something in his friends ear. I couldn't hear him of course, but I'm sure it had something to do with the two villains' height. No sooner had he finished whispering, a blue lollipop came crashing down (Imaganeered?) onto the table... Or rather, it should've. We all know that Captain Capri never misses (anyone thinking of Xigbar?), so the lollipop came crashing down on Sam's head.  
I turned my attention back to Sora, who was staring intently at the spectacle that had just occurred. Beside his lunch, there was a lined piece of paper and a pencil. It was his drawing of the Kingdom Key Keyblade from earlier. Since he wasn't paying attention, I took this chance to vandalize his paper by drawing various loaves of bread and balloons every-which-way. I didn't draw on top of the Keyblade, though. It's too awesome. My train of thought was disrupted when I noticed Sora glaring at me playfully. He took the pencil out of my hand and erased my doodles. I gave him a wide grin.  
"Why aren't you two eating!?" an abnormally-pitched voice inquired. We turned around abruptly, and saw none other than Damian. His gaze shifted to meet each of our eyes.   
Sora quickly covered his drawing.  
"Sorry, we were just getting to that!" he yelped, as he flipped his drawing over and stuffed it carefully in his folder and into his backpack.   
The Kerbecks blader took that as an hmph and continued walking around the courtyard.  
Lunch went by pretty fast, recess as well. Wait. Recess? Lunch was our recess since this was a high school, not an elementary school. Sora and I talked about stuff so off topic, that it really wasn't significant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A wild Damian has appeared! Speaking of Pokémon, does anyone know what Roxas was REALLY drawing around the Keyblade? I'd be amazed if you did….  
> Anyway, for chapter 5, I forgot to mention that Sam is actually based on a classmate that I had in school. He too got bugged by people a lot. So that’s what I wanted to tell you. :)  
> Seek out chapter 8!  
> BYEZ!


	9. Julian Caesar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Sora and I trudged to History with the rest of our class. When we got inside, everything was pretty much the same. Maps and laminated quotes covered every inch of spare space. The temperature was kept as cold as it could get. And for some odd reason, to me, it always smelled like cookies, in there, no, not cookies. It should be Muffins. Yes Blueberry muffins. Xemnas’s favourite. Our instinct kicked in, and we all took our seats as quietly as possible. Xemnas who usually taught history, could be pretty scary sometimes, and a bit strict, but funny and agreeable all the same. It depended on the mood he was in. But there were rumors from two of his favourite students last year that he was also described as sexist, too. Well, I won’t describe what those girls did to get extra credit on their tests, but to my surprise they actually took their seats again.  
“Oh my god, Ashley! I hope we get to play with Xemmy again this year.” squealed Jenna Clark as she sat beside her best friend, Ashley Krugler and they both giggled aloud. To my guess, they must’ve failed History and that’s why their taking it again as juniors.  
But this time there was no superior.  
At the front of the class stood a man. He wore a long red suit, unbuttoned to reveal a collared navy blue shirt, and slacks that were a darker shade of red. He had straight blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a zigzag hairline, and no bangs whatsoever. His posture made him look high and mighty, and he looked down on us when we were all seated.  
"I am your teacher," he states coldly, "You may call me Mr. Konzern." You should probably know who it is by now, but I'll tell you anyways. It was Julian Konzern. I was strongly tempted to raise my hand and say something along the lines of: "Why Beyblade and not hopscotch?" but I decided that wouldn't be very smart. I could tell Sora had the same idea.  
But then I did see a hand raised by the only and one, Jenna.   
“Yes?” Julian questioned.  
“Um,” she started to hesitate but only for Ashley to encourage her to say something with a few giggles, she also followed after. “Well, anyway, I just have a question.”  
The Perseus blader raised an eyebrow, expecting her to say something about his looks maybe.  
“What happened to Xemmy? He was so awesome! And also do you like to drink cakes?”  
The whole class burst out in laughter and slammed their hands against their desks repeatedly in arousing howls of laughter.  
Of course, Julian did not find this funny, for Xemnas would love it if one of his students said that.   
“Well, anyway, today we are learning about Juliu-…” he got unexpectedly cut off by an opening door.  
With most of our heads swerving to the right corner of the room, there we saw a nervous young girl at the foot of the doorway, accompanied by one of the student aids.   
“New student?” Julian questioned as he looked over her schedule.  
“Um yes.” She nervously looked at everyone in turn.  
“Which school did you transfer from?”  
“Um, Riptide Wave High School.”   
Julian nodded. “Your name?”  
“Taylor. Taylor Fox.”  
“Heh. Sounds like a boy name.” someone snickered from behind me.  
“Ok Taylor, I’m afraid your teacher’s not here today, I’m just filling in for one week. I’m Mr. Konzern by the way, nice to meet you.” They both shook hands. “And you can sit anywhere you like, just for the first day.”  
“O-okay.” Taylor nodded, as she went down our row and sat next to Jenna, who gave out a suppressed smile and wave.  
After a few minutes for Julian to flip pages to the right one in his textbook, I turned my head to see that Taylor was right at home with Jenna and Ashley.  
Loud giggles arose from the 3 crazed girls as Julian slammed the book down on his desk for attention.   
“You know I can send you three to ISS (In school suspension) on your first day if you continue to behave like this.”  
Taylor’s eyes grew wide and her heart almost skipped a beat as she heard that word in fear. She then tried to keep her cool and looked ahead at the teacher. He waited for everyone to be quiet.  
"Today we are learning about Julius Caesar," he told us. I smiled and hoped that he trips up and says "Julian" instead, and goes on some rant about the Konzern family fortune.   
"Please take notes because there will be a test," he starts, "Julius Caesar was a  
Roman dictator…" I sort of zoned out for most of Julian's speech. I just stared at him the whole time, I didn't care what he was saying. He was reading off of a paper, and didn't make many mistakes. I wonder if he knew that we already learned all of this…  
"…Julius Caesar died On the Ides of March, March 15. His friend Brutus and some other people murdered him on the senate steps. Mark Antony talked about him at his funeral while Julius's body burned in the background…" He shudders at this part, but moves on, "Mark Antony's speech influenced a mob to kill Brutus." I rolled my eyes. Well, when you put it that way…  
When Julian was done reading the paper, you'll never guess who raised their hand! It was Sam! Wow, for a second I actually thought he would come out of this class unscathed. Hopefully he says something intelligent…  
"Mr. Kon…zern? I think we already learned all of this!"  
"I'm just teaching you what your teacher told me to. He looked pretty forgetful," he replies. Wow! Of all people! Julian didn't throw anything! Then again, he's probably the most sensible person we've had so far, besides Zeo, if he counts.  
Just then a hand shot up and Julian had to answer it.  
“How many days are left until Project Graduation!?” a junior named Ricardo Riviera who surprisingly failed because he had straight A’s and was a bright kid asked all of a sudden.  
“Project-what?” Julian now got confused.  
Ricardo urgently pointed at the board which read 364 days left until the Big Night of the Firebird Party Bash.  
“Oh that. Can’t you read?” Julian asked.  
“Um yes.”  
“Well,” Julian continues, "We have a little time left, so I personally conducted a quiz for you all." And with that, he passes out sheets of paper to everyone. The test when a bit like this:   
Who is the heir to the Konzern family fortune?  
Who is the sub member on the EU team?  
Who are referred to as the "Twin Jewels"?  
Who is your teacher for L.A.?  
What is Spiral Force?  
I stared at it in dismay, knowing nothing about this. I mean, how in Kingdom Hearts are you supposed to know this on the first day of school?  
From a distance, the test looked easy enough. But it had transformed our classroom into a sea of panicked faces. Sora and I just stared at the paper with wide eyes. Something was fishy about this; besides the fact that there was nowhere to put your name and that the test had been printed on purple construction paper.  
Just to be safe, I answered all the questions, but didn't put my name on it.  
Everyone turned it in at the same time, mostly blank. Except Sora. I think he did the same thing I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 8 is done!!! Now for Xemnas being sexist, I got that from Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files on Youtube. I bet Saix is saying right now that Xemnas is not being a proper leader to the Organization. He everyday sits in front of his computer and watches..... yeah inappropriate videos instead of keeping track of Kingdom Hearts. o_O  
> But oh well, let the superior do whatever he wants.   
> Yes! Seek out chapter 9!  
> BYEZ!!!!


	10. Crabs :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBYYYYYYYYY….."  
We all stared silently at the ragged looking caped figure that claimed to be our "teacher". Looks of horror crossed the faces of my classmates. There stood the one and only, Tetsuya Wataregani. His greeting was typical, for Tetsuya, at least.  
I remembered that day we received our schedules, that Hayner complained about Luxord not being there. Perhaps Hayner took this class in another period.   
"Why hello there mini crabs! I am your math crab! Call me," he pauses, for dramatic affect I assume, and then starts singing, "Miiiiisteeeerrrrr  
Waaaaatarigaaaaaaniiiii!" We all stared blankly at him as he stood on top of the desk; arms spread wide and pink bubbles floating around him.   
O-kay. That was weird in my opinion. Normally, our british- fan of gambling- teacher always played his cards right by giving us one of his tricky warm ups, or, at least, that’s what Hayner told me.   
But this time, there were no floating playing cards. Instead, the pink bubbles that floated around Mr. Crab, floated over our heads until they popped with a bunch of mini crabs that floated in random directions until that, too, popped.   
I glanced at Sora, who again, was on the verge of bursting into a fit of giggles. I had to smile too; it was pretty amusing. At least he wasn't teaching grammar; that would be a nightmare.   
We all sat down at our desks and waited to see what "Mr. Watarigani" would teach us.  
"Ok Crabs! I need you to open your crab book to page 125! We are learning about Integers, crab!" he says, nodding sincerely to confirm the validity of his statement.  
Wait. Crab book? You mean Math book, no, more like Algebra Book. Yeah that’s it, Algebra book.  
Trust me. If Hayner were to attend this class, he would be really freaked out by this crab-obsessed math teacher who basically knew nothing about Algebra that is. I kind of felt that same way right now.  
"It says here, 'Integers are the whole numbers and their opposites', yes. That's, what they are, crab," and with that, he slams the book shut, abruptly.   
What? That’s all? I can now tell that Sora is really enjoying this.   
"And now, my lucky crabs! You will get to here a LOVELY song I composed for you all, crab!" he announces, still standing on the desk.   
Really!? A song on the first day of school? That, too about CRABS??? Everybody expected this to be fun, including two of Luxord’s favourite students from last year, Torriyani Fayson and Jerome Bryant.  
"I've got a big bag of crabs here  
I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!  
I'm gonna run around the town on a market day  
Everyone will look at me and say  
I've got a mouthful of crabs!  
hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee  
That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…  
I've got a big bag of crabs here  
I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!  
I'm gonna run around the town on a market day  
Everyone will look at me and say  
I've got a mouthful of crabs!  
hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee  
That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…  
I've got a big bag of crabs here  
I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!  
I'm gonna run around the town on a market day  
Everyone will look at me and say  
I've got a mouthful of crabs!  
hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee  
That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…  
I've got a big bag of crabs here  
I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!  
I'm gonna run around the town on a market day  
Everyone will look at me and say  
I've got a mouthful of crabs!  
hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee  
That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…  
I've got a big bag of crabs here  
I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!  
I'm gonna run around the town on a market day  
Everyone will look at me and say  
I've got a mouthful of crabs!  
hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee  
That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…  
I've got a big bag of crabs here  
I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!  
I'm gonna run around the town on a market d—"  
"Mr…? Mr? MISTER WATARIGANI?!"  
"Yes, crab?"  
I almost face palmed. All the lyrics this idiot has been singing were being repeated all over again.  
"Why do you like crabs so much?"  
Sam didn't say any more, because crabs now surrounded him. (How did they flood the classroom all of a sudden? O.o)  
"Don't talk to me, crab. I'm busy. I've go—"  
"OKAY TETSUYA. I think you've caused enough trouble here, how much coffee did they give you, anyway?" said Zeo, standing by the door for a while.  
Tetsuya smiled evilly, "Oh Zeo~! I heard that Ziggurat had some more news on the sick crab~!" This information caused Zeo to exit the room, leaving us to listen to that…. Interesting….. song, for the rest of the period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh… that was fun! You should listen to the song! www. weebls-stuff  
> songs/crabs/ -without the spaces~ Yay!  
> So, Roxas found that song very silly that his first day officially ended right there.   
> Yes! Seek out chapter 10!  
> BYEZ!!!!!! :D


	11. A visit to Beacon College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

So finally, the school day ended. Four more days where we can potentially get ourselves killed. Four more days with psychotic villainous teachers. This was going to be ‘awesome.’  
After escaping math class, we went back into Ryutaro's classroom to pack up and all that. We went home, had no homework because it hadn't occurred to anyone to give us any, and I rested in bed. Nothing interesting there. School is always more interesting than home, it's a proven fact. Proven by me. Then again, Sora could probably tell you about a lot of my other supposedly "proven facts," but that's beside the point.  
Resting there in bed made me dream that I had a proper first day without facing these crazy psychotic villains as your teachers. But then it was broken right at that moment when I suddenly thought of my best friend from last year broke through my dream. Axel. (sigh) I knew already that we already hung out together during the summer, but it now made me think that I still should visit him in Beacon College, just to see how things are going okay by him.   
Getting out of bed, I immediately walked down the hall, just to see what my family members are doing.  
Vanitas fighting for his life in a game of Battlefield 3.  
Ventus figuring out a Clifford the big red dog puzzle. (Yes, that was his childhood show and book to read; and he STILL loves it. No kidding.)  
Sora playing Mario Kart Wii alone, furiously turning his Wii Wheel to one side.  
And lastly, my mom in her room, carefully knitting a beautiful wooly shirt she’s made.   
“Roxas, isn’t this beautiful?” she said, as she held up her creation for me to say it’s cute.  
Instead I smiled and gave my mom a hug.  
“Thanks sweetie, you don’t have any homework by any chance?” she asked once we un-snuggled and looked at each other for a second.  
Pff! Oh, Kingdom Hearts please! These teachers will never give us homework everyday. But I just made up an answer that will get my mother on believing it.  
“Oh, actually no. It was just introductions.” I smiled.  
“That’s good.” My mom said, as she wanted to know more from me. “Well, what are you here for?”  
“Oh, I was just wondering if I can go to Beacon College or Galaxy Aviation to meet Axel there.”  
“Why sure, Roxas! You can visit your friend anytime, but be careful out there! Ventus also needs that car to drive to Barnes and Nobles!” my mom called from her room.  
“No problem!” I called back while running down the stairs. Grabbing the keys from the telephone stool, I headed over to the garage to open the door. The sun immediately lit the garage as I saw another car parked next to my mom’s Dodge Grand Caravan.  
It was Ventus’s Honda Civic (Hybrid). My brother finally agreed that we got to share it after I got my license. Now that agreement came to my hands of driving it, I jumped in excitedly and started it up.   
Leaving the driveway, I closed the garage door behind me and headed straight towards Dawn Street.   
Entering the Ocean Boulevard side of Twilight Town, and passing a few malls and schools, I finally checked Galaxy Aviation. The huge metal dome reined the skies as I slowly pulled up to a security booth. Axel told me once that he accidentally ran over a squirrel while doing a test flight with the Cessna Super Cub. I found that very amusing at all sorts.   
“Um, excuse me? Do you need anything?” an old man whom I presumed he was working here, knocked on my window as I now slid it down to see what he was asking.   
“Um, I was wondering if Axel Flynn is available.” I asked, stupidly knowing that nobodies really didn’t have last names. But for the sake of the Co:pern:ican public, we had to, like mine was Roxas Hendricks and Demyx was Owen Welles, and Xion…. I never heard her last name before. But you get my idea.  
The man now pondered over his clip board, looking for a name. Finally he gave up by lifting up his reading glasses to his forehead and giving out a tired sigh.  
“Geez, kid. I think he’s at college right now. You know which one it is, right?”  
“Yes. Beacon College.” I nodded.  
“Every time he enters and exits, he always greets me.” He then gave out a small chuckle. “Such a sweet lovable young man. His talents on building and fixing planes will soar higher one day.”  
I smiled, “Well, thanks for telling me!”   
“All right.” He waved as I exited Galaxy Aviation and once again proceeded down Dawn Street to turn left and enter through the main districts of Twilight Town. Finally after like about 5 minutes, I found Beacon College.  
Entering the housing area, I parked next to Axel’s Dodge Stratus and got out.   
Approaching the door, I surprisingly held a paper in my hand. It was my schedule. Of course I had to tell him that a bunch of crazy psychotic villainous substitute teachers were invading KHS and it must be stopped before this week.   
I rung the doorbell and patiently waited for it to open.  
“Ugh. I hope it’s not Carla again!” groaned Axel as he dropped a perfectly cut wing made out of recyclable cardboard (slightly smaller than the original wing.) on his work table and lazily headed for the door.  
You see, Carla Myers was supposed to be a girl in his Aviation department at college. They both first met each other at the Project Graduation Firebird Party Bash, and where ever Axel went, Carla would follow. She even happened to be an uninvited guest to the Illusionist’s party at the Twilight Town Country Club. It was only to that day; the pyro got fed up with her and decided to leave her all alone stranded in the cold forest. But still she did not give up on him.   
Now he really had to face her, again.  
“Oh well, here we go.” He said nervously as he opened the door wide, but then he was double surprised to see me.   
“Roxas! I’m so happy to see you!” he gave me a bear hug. It was almost as if Vexen was hugging me. “Dude, where have you been? How’s your first day of junior year?”  
How’s your first day of junior year? The words now spiraled from my brain to my hands as I clutched my schedule tightly. Now was the time to tell him, but first I had to describe his dorm room.  
Everything was slightly well furnished except for the messy things that were placed around. Screwdrivers, random RC plane parts, and his occasional Black and Decker Firestorm Drill was scattered about instead of all of them being returned to his trusty Husky toolbox. The coffee table occupied completed and working Rc planes and gliders like the E-flite Apprentice 15e, the Cessna 747-4 , the Phoenix2000 glider, and finally the Hobbyzone Habicht glider hanging on the ceiling above me, suspended by strings in a diving pose as if it was in a Dogfight. Not to mention his favourite, the Hobbyzone Firebird Stratos RTF (Ready To Fly) which he recently bought on a Co:pern:ican trade marketplace called Alibaba, but he turned out to make it into a REAL plane to it.  
But anyway, Axel got my attention by whirring his Firestorm Drill in front of my face.   
Immediately, I snapped to attention.  
“So Roxas, what’s up?” he asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich and carefully slid in and glued the cardboard wing onto the real one.  
“Well, you won’t believe it on my first day of school but, look at my schedule, it’s unfair!”  
The pyro couldn’t believe me, “Perhaps they’re new teachers Roxas, what do you expect?”  
“Fine then! Look at my schedule as a proof!” shoved the paper in his direction. He first looked over it, surprised over the new names but then had a confused look.   
“Wait, I don’t remember taking World History with this Julian guy. I took that class with Xemnas. You’re right, Roxas. What is happening with KHS lately?”  
“See!? Sora and Hayner are complaining about the same thing too.” I pointed out in an arguable way.  
Axel took that as a yes then started inserting cardboard into the body of the plane. I don’t know much about his ways of fixing an RC plane but he thinks that cardboard in the Styrofoam will make it fly better and last longer so that you don’t have deal with those rough cuts on the wings or on the body.   
“I know.” I sighed. “But good news is they’re here for only one week.”  
“Then why talk to me about this, got it memorized?” Axel questioned as he started looking over a complicated diagram of a real propeller of a plane and how to replace them. To me, that looked like gobbledygook, but then I continued. “Because I want every best friend of mine to know what’s happening at KHS.”  
One second I look at his desk it was now placed with this: unfinished upgraded RC plane, half eaten sandwich, and the diagram to the propeller replacement.  
“Huh? Axel?” I called out.   
Where was the pyro?  
A few steps later took me to his room, where he was peacefully snoring in bed. I smiled at the sight of my best friend that has been through a long day. I mean being an aviation mechanic was not that easy. It required a lot of work and it could cause stress and back pain. Axel told me he suffered through those a lot of times. But hey, as long as he rests, he’ll be fine.  
I decided to leave him alone and return to the car. But then I suddenly stopped and remembered about the Super Hide and Seek Tag Game that was being held at whichever mall was chosen in Co:pern:ica.  
Returning to his room, I smiled one more time at the sight of my friend sleeping. Grabbing an orange felt tipped pen and a yellow sticky note, I wrote this quick reminder down.  
Axel,  
I almost forgot to tell you about the Super Hide and Seek Tag game at whichever mall will be chosen in Co:pern:ica. If you’re interested, there is this website for you to sign up and join in the game. Text me over Beybook tomorrow if you have time. Otherwise, have fun with your RC planes.  
Your Best friend,  
Roxas  
P.S You get free Sea-Salt Ice cream when you sign up! :D  
There. That should do it. I silently slid the note under the corner of his pillow and tip-toed over to the door. Closing it silently, I returned to the car and started backing up. But then I decided to go to someone else’s house. What is opposite of Fire should be water. The only son of Apollo and Poseidon demigod, Demyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo! Roxas now told his ‘bad’ news to Axel which went slightly ok and now he’s going to go over to Demyx’s house to tell him about the bad news and the good news.   
> So, seek out chapter 11!  
> BYEZ!!!!!!! :D


	12. Lobsters,toys, and poop-ball fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> For Kingdom Hearts, and about Demyx, we all know that his somebody name is Myed. But he uses another name on Earth as Owen Welles. Yes, If you people have never heard of the book, Eleswhere by Gabby Zevin, you'll get to know his story before he became a Nobody. As a Somebody now, he currently is married to Emily Welles, and lives in Beavercreek, Ohio. (OMG. I felt so nervous when I typed this up, but I did it.) ^_^

“Okay Gerald, pop however many bubbles as you can with your claws. This time I really want you to break the record! Ok, 3, 2, 1 go!” Demyx said happily as he clicked the trigger to his dolphin shaped bubble toy gun.  
Gerald, Demyx’s pet lobster, tried his best to pop the bubbles, but instead he happened to pinch his owner’s nose.  
“Ow!” lobster boy (his nickname) immediately covered his nose in pain. “Gerald. How long has this been going on?” Demyx scolded the lobster calmly.  
The crustacean instead, simply swiveled his antennas up and down as if he accomplished and broke his record on bubble popping.   
“You need to do much better than that.” Demyx muttered as he turned his head towards the kitchen doorway and saw his wife coming in, wiping her hands to the last touch with a dish towel.  
“Look at silly lobster boy, now playing pop the bubble with his ocean friend.” Emily said, as she came over to Demyx and gave a small kiss.   
“Erm, thanks.” He muttered as he saw Gerald’s swiveling antennas on alert towards the ringing door.  
“Oh! Oh! I’ll get it!” He said happily as he ran in excitement towards the door. Before opening it, and grabbing the handle tightly, he almost guessed in excitement (with fingers crossed) that his new baby horse car toy came in a shipping box that he recently ordered from the same website that Axel orders his RC planes.   
With the door opened, the son of Apollo and Poseidon brought his knuckles to his mouth and squealed with excitement. Holding the box quickly, he immediately ran over to the couch in the living room and opened it like a small toddler opening a Christmas gift in excitement.   
“Yes! Finally!” Demyx said happily as he hugged his new toy.  
Emily now found him very childish. “Um, Demyx? Aren’t you a little too old for that?”  
“No! I like it!” he whined as he started rolling the horse car back and forth beside Gerald. The lobster also tried to pinch the toy but Demyx tried to roll it away from him the best as he could. “Anyway, these toys are kind of fun.”  
“Say whatever you want.” Emily rolled her eyes and headed outside to feed the horses. You see, aside from Pegasus Farm, both Demyx and Emily decided to have their own horse farm, too. So they took the best one by the shady trees and an open sandy grass field for the horses to freely run around.  
From my view from the car, I could see her walking towards the small stables. The Driveway was obviously occupied with Emily’s silver Hyundai Sonata and Demyx’s red Toyota Prius/Silver Honda Pilot, so I decided to park beside the curb instead.  
With Emily gone, Demyx gave up on his new toy and was about to fall asleep on the couch when another doorbell was heard. Gerald again tried his best to stay alert when it rung, but sadly was returned to his aquarium when Demyx answered the door in a jovial tone. “Roxie! What you brings you here?”  
“Well, I have two things to tell you. Good news and Bad.”  
“Start with the good news- and let us join Emily over there at the stables, shall we?”  
“Um, okay.” I nervously replied, as he opened the gate to a dirt trail that led down to the stables and the sandy field.   
“Careful, watch your step.” He said as he pulled me away from a pile of sand, hay and horse manure mixed together that I was about to step on.  
“Thanks.” I said, as we nearly saw Emily brushing one of the horses.  
“Hi Demyx.” Emily greeted as she grabbed a can of horse fly repellant and sprayed it all over the horse’s body, the coat shining with wonder. “Who’s your new friend today?”  
“Oh, meet Roxas, one of my best friends from school and the organization.” He replied, eyeing the horse with the I’m watching you meme planted on his face.  
"Howdy Boss. What’s up?" The horse suddenly asked, suddenly raising his hoof for a high five.  
Demyx was the only one to understand any horse. Me and Emily had no idea what he wanted from him.  
“Stop it, Jake! And there, you get a high five.” Demyx said bluntly as Jake now circled around in excitement.   
Emily slightly giggled at the sight of a horse and a boy having fun together. I smiled at that scene, but then I swatted something away in annoyance. Yes, horse flies. Thousands of them were buzzing around, grouping on anything. Buckets, wheelbarrows, helmets, saddles, manure, and even the horses.   
It was not known for people on Co:pern:ica to imageneer insects because they have never heard of those things and it was not known for them to exist. But to tone in with a horse farm, I guess you need them so that horses get the practice to swat them away with their tails and buck their heads fiercely to get rid of them.   
“So, Roxas what was the good news again?” Demyx asked as he now stroked Jake’s nose.  
"Boss, keep doing that. I like it. :)" Jake snorted.   
“Okay! And don’t call me boss.” He said as he continued doing it.  
“Well, let’s start with the bad news first.” I handed him the schedule, but only for him move it away from Jake’s mouth.   
"Boss! C’mon I was hungry! Can have a small piece?"  
“No.” Demyx simply said, as he pondered over my schedule, surprised by the new names.   
“What!? No?” I said in shock, not knowing that he was actually replying to Jake. “Okay, then let’s get on with good news then.”  
“Nuh- No, no. Go ahead. I see the bad news. What’s wrong with having new teachers?” He asked, as he slightly pushed Jake’s nose away from my schedule.  
“Well, their just simply crazy, that’s what.” I argued the same way just like at Axel’s.  
The Melodious Nocturne just simply handed it back to me and he pondered, “Aww! Then I’m so lucky to drop out of KHS then.”  
“Demyx! Aren’t you supposed to clean the stables?” Emily called out from behind.  
“Um, coming in a minute!” he called back. “So? What’s the good news?” he asked, continuing to pet Jake’s shining coat.  
“Oh, yes. I was wondering if you had time to come to whichever mall is chosen to play our awesome Super Hide and Seek Tag game. Care to join us or you don’t have time?”  
Clearly, I gave Demyx A LOT of time to think. He was ADHD, just like me. But he says occasionally that it’s bugging him intensely unlike me, Xion, and Axel. We were pretty much at a normal state. His final decision came to an end when Jake happily raised his hooves in the air and neighed, "Boss! Can I join in the game, too? That sounds like a lot of fun!"  
Demyx sighed, “I’m afraid not Jake. Listen maybe another time okay?.....” as he was talking to the horse in his mind, I felt a sudden vibration in my beige colored jean’s pocket, and pulled out my I-phone to surprisingly see a message sent from Beybook:  
*Sent from: Axel at 6:30 pm.  
Dude, that sounds great! Yeah I’ll definitely signed up since I don’t have any aviation meetings to attend or perform test flights at SRC (RC plane college; Yes, he’s attending two colleges. :O)So what day is it and when does it start? Because I’m free on the weekends. Thanks for telling me Roxas. :)  
P.S After the game, do you wanna eat ice cream at the station’s roof top in Twilight Town? Please let me know and invite Xion over, too.*  
Smiling at the message, I quickly texted a reply:  
*How bout Tomorrow? (Saturday) at 5:20? Is that okay for you and yes. I promise to bring Xion over and we all eat ice cream together at the station’s roof top. Does that sound okay with you? :D*  
Clicking SEND, I slipped my phone in my pocket and headed to where Emily ordered Demyx to clean up the stables. I didn't expect them to start a (okay this is gonna sound very silly but.) to start a ‘poop’ ball fight. Yes, the manure was splattered and marked all over the wooden stable. Some marked Demyx’s Pegasus Farm t-shirt which read "Horses and Heroes Gala 2012" which I guessed was a special event that he attended to.   
Both of them were laughing their heads off, I clearly couldn't understand what was going on.  
“Oh my gods, Jake, you’re the best!” Demyx whined with joy as he hugged the horse.  
"Heh, you too boss. XD" Jake replied, standing up and brushing off extra hay and manure marks off of his coat.  
“So, Demyx. Did you finally make your decision?” I asked, but he still kept on laughing.  
"Um, boss?" Jake also tried to get his attention.  
“Oh… oh I loved that part where it bounced off the wall and onto your head, Jake!” Demyx continued laughing, rolling all over the hay and manure.   
I sighed, “DEMYX!!!” This time, I really caught his attention.  
“Um, yes?” he quired, standing up and brushing off the hay and almost smearing the manure marks on his white shirt.  
Just then Emily came in, with a saddle in her hand, and gasped in surprise.  
“Demyx! What have you done!?” she scolded in a calm way.  
“What? He started it!” he said, pointing at the horse, which now looked innocent to Emily.  
"Guys! Why did you have to do this!?" Demyx heard another whining neigh from the next stable. It was a young mare pony, franticly circling around her stable. Yes, not to mention other than Jake, that was Wonder. Right now she was upset about those two ruining her beautiful gleaming coat.   
“Sorry, Wonder.” Demyx apologized as he now tried to think of answering my question. He sighed, “Fine. I’ll come. When does it take place?”  
“Oh, tomorrow at 5:20. We still didn’t decide which mall it’s gonna take place in.” I answered, only to look at him now apologizing to Emily.  
“Sorry Emily.”   
“It’s fine Demyx, we both can clean it up.” Then she gave out a small kiss.  
Really!? Was he now ignoring my answer to the game he was invited to? No, it was his ADHD naturally. We all have to understand Demyx.  
“Demyx did you hear me?” I said one more time.  
“Huh? I think so. Maybe.”   
Oh, for Kingdom Hearts sake, can someone please insert a chip in his brain consisting of every reminder that he was supposed to remember?  
I took that as a yes, and waved bye to them and returned to my car, only to feel a buzz from my phone. Awesome! Axel replied to my text!  
*Saturday, 5:20? That’ll do. Oh yes I’m up for it. Oh and Lea told me that Saix won’t be joining in (he’s too busy in Astronomy) but Isa’s going too along with Shiya and Ezekiel. Also aren’t there any rules to the game? How do you play it? You never told me. :(*  
I immediately replied:  
*Cool, that’s fine. But for the rules, Kairi will be distributing those in paper form tomorrow so you should be able to see what the game is like. It’s awesome! We played it 4 times at Seaside Mall and 3 times at The Gardens Mall. Its super EPIC and FUN.  
See you tomorrow. :)*  
Clicking SEND, I hopped in my car and started exiting the community in Beavercreek (yes, I used a firestar (dark corridor) to see the son of Apollo and Poseidon.) I can’t wait for tomorrow’s game of the Super Hide and Seek Challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was kinda long. But yes Roxas successfully told Demyx that he join in the game. To see Demyx’s Horse Toy Car, simply copy this link (add the com to it.) www.alibaba /product-gs/956660384/Cartoon_horse_toy_car.html  
> (If URL link does not work, PM me and I’ll be happy to send it to you!) :D  
> Seek out the rules in the next chapter!  
> BYEZ!!!!!!


	13. Official Rules to TSHSTG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Super Hide and Seek Tag Game at Mall Of Co:pern:ica OFFICIAL RULES
> 
> Note: These rules are a little different from Seaside Mall and the Gardens Mall.

1) Since there are 4 levels, you can freely go around to ANY store you want or change stores unless some seeker SPOTS you in a store OR the Mall’s Hallways/Walkways.  
2) This is a TIMED GAME. So that means, IF a SEEKER spots ONE person BEFORE time is called, the hider then can join the seeker or hang out freely in the mall or go home. If a SEEKER finds 2 or 3 hiders, then the game is AUTOMATICALLY BROKEN UP and OFFICIALLY OVER.  
3) Every Hider and Seeker must have CELLPHONES turned on with them at all times due to the mall being huge and you can easily get lost there. You are not allowed to CONTACT anyone DURING the game is on, only at the END of the game. However, you are allowed to text to your team mates DURING the game.  
4) NO RUNNING AT ALL OR PUSHING PEOPLE!  
5) For HIDERS: You can be in a group of three and hide anywhere in the mall. (Optional)  
6) For SEEKERS: Go solo and seek out all Hiders in each group with colored wrist bands.

When and Where to arrive:  
The Mall of Co:pern:ica, Firestrike Avenue, near Twilight Town, Co:pern:ica 32433

5:20- Sign up and Attendance at Seaside Park.  
5:32- Arrive at MOC for attendance arrival then explain rules.  
5:35- 8:40~ 4 hours is the TIME LIMIT. If no people are found when time is up, then the main volunteer contacts everybody to the front entrances for which ever entrance is chosen at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those are the rules to the Hide and Seek Tag Game that Kairi (or shall I say I?) made it up and will be distributing the sheets that include the rules and the address and when to arrive and everything to the people who actually sign up for the game. In the next chapter Sora and the gang will actually play the game at The Mall of Co:pern:ica. So stay tuned for the excitement!  
> Byez! :D


	14. Ready or not! Here we come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

The next morning, I got out of bed in excitement. Today was the day. Today was the day for the biggest day for me and my friends. Today was the day for the Ultimate game of The Super Hide and Seek Tag at whichever mall was decided on Co:pern:ica. Getting ready, I slid down the stair railing to see Sora and Ventus getting a head start on their cereal, while grabbing milk from the fridge, I sat down and greeted my mother and my brothers.  
“Good morning Roxas, how was yesterday with your friend?” my mom asked as she slowly wiped a plate with a dishtowel in a slow circular motion.   
“It was alright. I got Axel and Demyx to join in the game.”  
“Sweet! More people!” Sora said in a jovial way as he skimmed over a drawing book and ate his cereal.  
“What game?” my mother quired in confusion, then she remembered the day we appeared on the news and with Vanitas cursing at them, thinking that we were doing gang activity. He was most likely in trouble, including us. But now she approved of us playing the game with trust and safety.  
“Mom? Don’t you remember?” Ventus said helpfully.   
“Yes, yes I remember, but are you going to play at the same mall or different?” she asked in quarry.  
Now, Ventus wasn’t sure on what to say next.   
Instead Sora decided to volunteer, “Well, we-…”  
I covered his mouth, “Mom, were still not sure which one but don’t worry, it’s not that far. For my decision, I assume we should make a bigger challenge for this game. I say we officially play in the Mall of Co:pern:ica.” I said proudly.   
“Roxas! Are you crazy!?” Sora almost dropped his pencil in dismay and faced me from across the table, “That’s the biggest mall in Co:pern:ica and you want us to all get lost there!? No way in the hell I’m gonna play there. Seaside Mall or Gardens Mall is a much better choice. Hmph.” He ended with a calm way of arguing and simply went back to his drawing.  
“Roxas, he’s right.” Ventus said, looking at me with an understanding face. “It’s kind of safer that we play in a smaller mall like Seaside, Gardens, or Bushley. Like he said, there is no possible way of playing our game there. It’s simply too huge.”  
“So what? You guys don’t wanna take the challenge then? Fine! I’ll tell Kairi that-…”  
“Mom! I was so close onto saving my game!” a voice cried in an arguable way. Great. It was Vanitas all along skipping steps as he hopped down the stairs in a tired way and finally sat down at the kitchen table.   
I tried to understand what his problem was. Then it occurred to me it was about his game.  
“What are you looking at, Roxas?” he muttered, grabbing a bag of bread and sliding a few slices into the toaster to heat.   
“Oh, uh, nothing.” I said, rubbing my toe against the tiles, having this un-comfy feeling that I should tell him about the game, but Sora decided to tell him.   
“Hey Vanitas. You wanna join us to play the The Super Hide and Seek Tag game at Seaside Mall or Gardens? Because Roxas changed his mind about those two and decided that we should all play at The Mall of Co:pern:ica.”  
While taking a sip of his orange juice and waiting for the toast to pop up soon, Vanitas immediately spat out some of the juice and looked at all 3 of us as if we were crazy. “What!? Are three retards expecting me to join you guys to play the game at a mall that we can easily get lost into!? No fucking way I’m doing that!”   
“Vanitas! Watch your mouth!” my mom scolded from upstairs.  
“Sorry.” He apologized.  
“Well, I think I want to try out new levels, so I’m with Roxas!” Sora immediately set his pencil down and placed his palm upon mine down in the middle of the kitchen table. Ventus looked at our hands and after about 1 minute, he also agreed with our (or my?) idea and set his palm down over Sora’s.   
Only Vanitas denied our idea.  
“You guys can cry like toddlers crying for their mommies at the mall. There’s no way I’m doing that.”   
I sighed. We had to get Vanitas by our side. I mean, he was in all of the games that we played in various malls in Co:pern:ica. Then we also need to get him into this.   
After breakfast, I had to wait until Kairi called us 5:20 to arrive at Seaside Park. Even though we had no hearts, my ichor was running through my body in excitement.   
So during the day, I decided to play a little Mario Kart Wii with Sora and Ventus. It was fun.   
“Ha! Sora you need to try harder than that!” I laughed.  
“Hah, it’s okay! I bet I can beat you in Melee!” he challenged, removing the game disc out of the Wii as the console now ate up the gamecube game.   
Ventus now set down his controller and hopped on his bed, hugging Clifford the big red dog.  
“Eh, I suck at Melee. Go for it, Roxas. Beat him up.” He cheered as he pet the red fur of his lucky plushie.   
“Challenge accepted, Sora!” I said bravely as I now picked up my GC controller, only for my eyes to spot my watch, the hands striking exactly 5:15.  
“Um, Guys, I just got a text from Kairi regarding us to arrive at Seaside Park for the game.”  
“Why Seaside Park?” Sora questioned as he turned off the Wii and got everything ready.   
“Remember last time Sora?” I said.  
“Oh yeah!” he suddenly remembered.  
“We made our attendance there to see if everyone arrived.” I reminded him.  
Sora just shrugged and accepted my reminder.  
“Yeah! Let’s go!” Ventus cheered as he slid down the stair railing and headed for the garage door.  
“Wait for me, Ventus!” Sora called, his backpack slung on his back as he, also, opened the door to the garage and hopped in Ventus’s (or my?) car and patiently waited in excitement as I arrived with three cell phones in my hands (just incase we have an emergency.) and got in with a calm way.  
The last person to come out was an unhappy Vanitas, muttering about our stupid idea.  
“Can’t believe you guys are actually doing this.” He muttered as he sat down next to Sora, who looked out of the window as Ventus started backing up the car and, closing the garage door, we headed down Dawn Street.   
“Hey, Ventus. You wanna hide in Sears again?” Sora asked as he looked to the right to see a stone sign that read Seaside Park in halogen blue.   
“Okay, as long as we don’t lose each other.” Ventus returned the answer as he parked beside one of the taxicars.  
As everyone got out, Sora excitedly ran ahead, leaving the 3 of us behind.   
“Sora! Wait!” I called, but then I sighed. He was always like that.   
Ventus chuckled, “Well, even also before the game starts, he’ll just have a lucky head start.”  
“Yeah, he always is like that. Perhaps he had a sugar rush?” I joked as we now entered the playground area of the park. Considering that half of Twilight Town had two themes to it. The Sunset theme for the clock bell tower and the colleges were, and then the tropical Floridian theme with the palm trees and various malls, schools, and even the beach.   
Even though I have never visited Florida, a friend of mine from Camp Half-Blood told me it’s nice and peaceful. I almost could say the same for Twilight Town.   
Yes, as I said again, it was finally the big meet for the Super Hide and Seek Game. All players were to meet up at Seaside Park where everyone would be accounted for and given their teams.  
I spotted a few kids from Bushley who looked quite excited for the game to begin.   
"Alright everyone!" yelled Kairi in the huge mass of people. Her, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Xion, myself, Ventus and Vanitas were all standing off to the side of the gathered players. They were ready to try and start the event but it was hard considering how many people showed up.  
"Well, you're off to a great start huh?" Vanitas said sarcastically. Kairi looked at him and frowned.  
"Hey, guys!" Riku tried.  
"This isn't gonna work." Sora said sadly.  
I sighed. Considering that there were so many people, I carefully eyed Vanitas. The others ignored him as he climbed to the top of the jungle gym on the playground.   
"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" He yelled over everyone. The whole crowd grew silent.  
“Darah rah duh di da, Vanitas is lovin it.” Some one from the crowd sang the Mc Donald’s I’m lovin it theme with his name in it. Maybe it was one of his friends, knowing that he works there.  
Immediately, Vanitas scanned the group and said crossly, “Alright, who the hell said that? I'll kick you scrawny ass you little wringed neck mother fucker!"  
"Vanitas!" Ventus scolded. "Calm down!"  
"No, fuck him!" Vanitas said as he started to search the crowd for the person who might have said the earlier comment.  
"Which one of you skinny mother fuckers said that! Was it you, string bean?!" He yelled as he pointed at someone. Ventus shook his head with a look of panic on his face. He climbed to the top of the jungle gym and pulled on Vanitas's good arm.  
"Vanitas stop or we'll get kicked out of the park and won’t be able to do the game!" Ventus tried.  
"Hey, Vanitas," Terra yelled from below.  
"Terra, Aqua!" Ventus smiled.  
Sora climbed to the top of the slide nearby and started yelling and waving his arms to get the crowd’s attention. He had his phone up to his ear and was smiling widely.  
"Hey guys guess what!" He yelled.  
"What?" yelled back some of the people in the crowd. Sora stood quietly with his phone up to his ear, listening.  
"We're gonna get ready and start our game!" He paused again and listened. "But first you all have to go over there to where Kairi is standing. That chick with the papers and her phone out! The one with the red hair!"  
People looked over each other to see Kairi waving the papers above her head. She started talking into her phone and when she stopped, Sora started.  
"You gotta go over there and tell her you name and she'll mark you off the list and you can play!" Sora smiled. He slid down the slide and ran over to Kairi, hanging up his phone in the process. When he reached his small group of friends there was already a huge group crowding around Kairi.   
"Hey, hey!" Riku said, trying to usher people away from her.  
"Guys form a line, geez!" I frowned.  
"Guys, I won’t be able to help you if you don't get in a line!" Kairi yelled. Everyone tried to form a line quickly but many ended up having to go to the back.  
The line went by somewhat fast. Lucky for them the list had been printed in alphabetical order instead of by who signed up first. No one who's name wasn't on the list and everyone who was on the list showed up.  
"Okay, first off," Kairi started. "Our total number of contestants is 85! Those who are between the ages of ten and thirteen need to be accompanied by someone who is at least fourteen! You should already have someone of age with you!  
If you don't please come over to use and we will help you out." No one came over in the next three minutes so they decided to move on.  
"Now we will decide who the seekers are! Since there are 85 people, including us, the people who created the event, we will need fifteen seekers! Each one having to find 20 people! If you'd like to be a seeker please step forward! If no one wants to seek then we will all be the seekers."  
"It's the news!" Naminé exclaimed, pointing towards the parking lot of the park.  
"Great." Riku mumbled.  
"I got this." Vanitas said, shoving his sleeves up to his elbows and making his way over to the news van.  
"Vanitas," Terra called after him.  
"Vanitas wait!" Ventus yelled. He ran after him and tried to talk him out of doing anything irrational.  
"Alright everyone!" Kairi yelled again. "The news is here. We do not want them to be able to get any information about what we are doing or where we are going after this! Do not tell them anything! Now, back to business. Do we have any people who want to be seekers?"  
They all waited and looked around. No one came forward. Kairi shrugged and looked to Sora.  
"Guess you get to be the seekers!" He smiled.  
"Okay, the seekers will be as follows. Raise you hand when I call your name! Naminé, Xion, Olette, Zexion, Lexaeus and myself, Kairi.  
"The rules are as follows! You can find a hiding spot in any store that’s desired and you can move to a different one if you wish. You may not hide in a bathroom but you may use it. No damaging property, stealing or shoving people out of the way. Once you have been found, your marker will be taken away and you can freely hang out in the mall or go home. If you are the designated keeper of a child between the ages of ten and thirteen then you must stay with them at all times. If your child is the opposite gender than you and they have to go to the bathroom simply take off your marker and hold it off to your side. You will not be tagged out. If you are using the restroom and a seeker happens to be in the restroom with you, you cannot be tagged or counted as out. The seeker must ignore your presence and wait until they see you somewhere else. Remember you cannot leave the mall unless you have been marked off the list. If there is an emergency and you have to leave just go ahead and leave. If you can, text someone and tell them to tell us. The seekers know the rules and will follow them all.  
"Everything is and will be recorded so you can watch it later on the website! Now, please for an orderly line and step forward so we may give you all your markers."  
The line this time was formed easily and every person was able to get their markers based on their teams, red, blue, and green bandanas.  
"You're aloud to where the marker anywhere you like as long as it is visible and not in an inappropriate spot!" Olette yelled to the people. "The seekers will be wearing red bandanas! Once you are found you must remove your bandana and give it to the seeker. If you get tired of playing the game, simply stand out in the open or walk around till you find a seeker. Hold out your bandana and tell them you name.  
They will take your bandana and mark off your name. You are then free to go home or where ever you please. If you are found while hiding, tell the seeker your name and they will mark you off the list! Please remember not to run around the mall or around in the stores. If you see a seeker coming for you and you don't wish to be found, you can walk quickly away from them or hide else where. There will be NO RUNNING AT ALL!"  
"Man, they sure are serious with this aren't they?" Lea asked Isa.  
"They have to be. We could get in huge trouble for this." Isa said. Ienzo nodded in agreement and pulled on the back of Isa's shirt.  
"What's the matter?" Isa asked him. Ienzo held up his green bandana and pointed to his wrist with it. Isa understood and tied the bandana on him.  
"I wonder where Shiya and Ezekiel are." Lea said, looking around.  
"I wonder how the news found us." Isa frowned.  
“Um Isa, that happened last time, remember?” Lea reminded.  
“Never mind.” He said as he looked to his right to see a two familiar cars coming in.  
“Axel! Demyx!” I called over as I ran towards them in the parking lot.  
“Roxas! What’s up buddy!” he hugged me with joy.  
“Erm, nothing much. So, are you ready to play it or what?”  
“Definitely!” he exclaimed as we now saw Demyx walking over to us.   
“Man, I could’ve hung out with Jake.” Yawned the horse lover as the three of us started heading to the group.   
“You don’t wanna take the challenge?” I asked sadly as he now summed up his mood and changed his mind.   
“Fine, I’ll see how it goes. Remember Roxie, I can get tired very easily so don’t make me be the seeker.”  
“Yeah right.” Axel almost wanted to laugh. “Don’t regret it. Every time we reunite with the Organization, you’re just too lazy to fight that you have to make your water people do the job for you when you play your sitar.”  
“Well, it was all thanks to Percy for introducing me to Camp Half-Blood. At least I got some movement there.” Demyx shrugged.  
“Guys? Look. Kairi’s handing out the rules in brochure form.” I said, as we trudged over to her.  
“Hey, guys.” She smiled as she gave out the brochures. “Here are the rules to it. It should be easy to play once you know what it says.”  
“Thanks Kairi.” I said.  
Rules seemed easy. Even for Axel. I was not sure about Demyx though. Even if he’s ADHD, maybe he can’t understand everything but I’m sure he’ll get it. :)  
Everybody was now looking over the rules due to some of them being slightly changed and talking about the game in boisterous way.   
Not knowing that Shiya and Ezekiel arrived, they were now conversing with Lea and Isa.   
“I’m so ready for the game guys!” Shiya exclaimed as she now high fived her best friend then gave the returning ones to Lea and Isa.   
“Yeah! Now we can be in teams again and you girls have to be seekers again.” Lea confirmed as he crossed his arms sarcastically.   
“Aw, man!” Ezekiel complained as she now gave a laugh and playfully punched his arm.  
“Hey! What was that for?” Lea said, also laughing.  
“Just joking. Fine, we’ll be seekers again.”   
Shiya held out a hand for another high five.  
“Awesome.” Isa said as he now turned to Kairi trying to get their attention.   
“Guys, form a line!” Olette shouted over the talkative crowd.   
This time Vanitas decided to zip their mouths.  
“ARE YOU GUYS DEAF OR SOMETHING!!!??? SHUT THE HELL UP AND FORM A FREAKING LINE. IT’S SO SIMPLE, JEEZ!”  
The whole park grew quiet as the Bushley kids thought in fear as if he was the king at this game.  
“Ventus, go take care of your brother.” Riku whispered as he sent him off to see Vanitas murmuring why did even I come here in the first place?  
“Vanitas, what’s wrong?” Ventus asked as he slung one arm around his neck.  
“Nothing.” He lightly pushed him away and stood next to the crowd in disappointment.  
“Okay, guys!” Kairi called. “As you people know now that some of the rules are different from here than the ones from Seaside Mall and The Gardens Mall.   
As people voted for which mall we were to play in, a few people on the website actually requested The Mall of Co:pern:ica. Now don’t get panicked. We all know that it’s the largest mall on the planet and we had big hit votes for this mall on our website. If you don’t feel comfortable to play the game, then you can hang out in the mall independently or go home. Plus everyone is required to have their cell phones turned ON. Just incase the game is over and nobody is found, me, Namine’, Olette, or Xion can contact everybody on the list and call you guys to the entrances. Everybody clear with that?” she said loud enough for eighty five kids (including us) to hear.  
“GOT IT!!!” the crowd responded.  
"Alright everyone!" Olette yelled. “If you have a vehicle please drive it and anyone you can fit in it to the mall. When you get there you must wait by the main entrance so we can do a roll call and make sure everyone is there. If you need a ride please stand over here with the seekers!"  
It was simple enough giving directions. Actually finding people who were nice enough to give rides was different. Lucky enough Riku and managed to let his rich ass family let him borrow the limo and the driver. He took a few strangers and a few people he knew. Sora opted out of the limo ride and decided to ride with us. Kairi, Naminé and Xion rode with Aqua and Terra and Hayner and Pence drove themselves plus a few others. Lea took Shiya and Isa took Ezekiel. Axel and Demyx went solo in their own cars.  
The ichor inside me sparked with excitement.  
This was going to be the most fun day of my life!  
~X~  
A huge 4 story mall with glass windows reined the skies as we turned right into the parking lot from Firestrike Avenue. Yes, this was The Mall of Co:pern:ica (MOC), the largest mall in Co:pern:ica. The main dominating stores known as Nordstrom, Sears, Macy’s and Saks Fifth Avenue marked the four corners of the mall. Honestly, I have been here with my mom and my brothers once when I was 6 spins old. We were shopping at Journeys Kids when all of a sudden my mom left the store and in a panic I tried to follow, but I suddenly lost sight of her. I almost cried while going back to the store. When one of the store employees heard my wailing, they immediately rushed over and knew what my problem was. Thankfully, my mom passed by the store and then came back to find me. I’m telling you. That was the scariest day of my life. But now I’m 17 so I now know how to be independent without my mom around. Even my brothers knew that.   
Anyway, as soon as we parked, everybody gathered to the entrance of North Garden to where Kairi was as she was giving out our teams:  
Team Red:  
Terra  
Aqua   
Ventus  
Vanitas  
Sora  
Riku and 21 others

Team Blue:  
Roxas (me)  
Hayner  
Pence  
Demyx and 21 others

Team Green:  
Lea   
Isa  
Ienzo and 21 others

Seekers:  
Kairi (main score keeper and contactor.)  
Namine’  
Xion  
Olette  
Axel  
Shiya  
Ezekiel  
Zexion  
Lexaeus

Kairi brought out a 3D model of the rotating mall on her pink laptop, “Since there are 4 floors, make sure you stick together with your teammates and constantly switch stores! You can text to your teammates if some of you are split up. Once again, don’t panic! This is just a game taking place at a huge mall.”   
“Remember to follow the rules and have fun!” Olette yelled. “You all have 10 minutes to find your spots! AND REMEMBER! NO RUNNING!”  
Half of the teams decided to use a dark corridor (firestar; thanks to Zexion) to teleport all the way to the opposite entrance from North Garden. Standing on South Avenue behind the Radisson Blu Hotel, Ventus texted and let Kairi know that they were on the other side of the mall. She immediately nodded towards the remark and returned the message by calling Ventus back and telling him the signal to start the game.   
"Ready, set, GO!" Sora yelled. The whole group speed walked into the mall and the seekers stayed outside to wait for the ten minutes to pass.   
"Your father doesn't approve of this correct?" Zexion asked Lexaeus.   
The taller male nodded.  
"Why are you doing it then?"  
"I can't make him proud all the time. He's here."  
"Your father?"   
Lexaeus nodded.  
"What about your brother?" The orange haired teen then asked.  
"He's with Lea and Isa. I have enough trust in them now that they can watch over him."  
Once inside the mall, one team went to the left while the others went to right. Same with the other teams from the South Avenue side.   
The players were busy figuring out where to hide. Terra and Aqua decided to stick with Ventus and Vanitas. Of course they would split up at times to try and make it a little harder to find them but for the most part they were always together.   
"Let's hide in Sears!" Ventus smiled. The other three nodded. Since Sears was such a large portion of the mall they decided it was the best place to hide. I mean, there was Nordstrom, Macy’s, and Saks Fifth Avenue, but Ventus and Sora wanted Sears because they thought it was just simply the best. Now for me, it didn't matter because the 4 corner stores were about the same size. They were looking around and walking quickly to the other half of the mall before a voice stopped them.  
"Terra, Aqua? Ventus, Vanitas? What're you all doing here?" The four turned around to see an older looking man with black and gray hair. He had a few scars on the side of his face from his childhood.  
"Hey, dad." Terra said with a small smile.  
"Hello, Eraquas." Aqua greeted with a smile. Ventus gave a small smile while Vanitas gave a half wave. It looked more like him flinging his arm towards the man but Eraquas knew what it meant.  
"How's your arm been Vanitas?" Eraquas asked the black haired teen.  
"Eh, I'm getting around with it." He answered.  
"We have to go now. We're playing a game with some of our friends." Aqua said, slightly turning away from the older man.  
"A game?" Eraquas asked. "I thought you were too old for games Terra."  
"Dad, I was mad when I said that." Terra frowned.  
"I know, I know, well have fun and be careful."  
"Yes," Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas continued to Sears and went into the electronics section. They crept around in the aisles pretending to look at different things.  
Vanitas and Terra kept look out for the most part.  
~X~  
“Ok, Roxas. What’s the plan?” Hayner asked me once we wandered around the 2nd floor of the mall, still deciding which store to hide in.   
“Let’s hide in Journeys.” I confirmed.  
Hayner looked at me with an 'Are you freaking kidding me?' Meme stamped on his face, “Dude, there are 3 Journeys! Which one?”  
“What’s Journeys?” Demyx suddenly asked.  
“Um, it’s a retail store for teenagers that sells everything from apparel like shirts and hoodies to footwear like street shoes and hiking boots to skateboards and music CD’s.” Pence explained.  
“Never seen one in Fairfield Mall.” He replied.  
“So what do you guys say about it?” I said, keeping my hopes up to see if they accept my idea.  
“Roxas, I have a better idea.” Hayner said as he faced a huge map of MOC, displaying all of the floors. Once his hand moved from his chin in a thinking pose, he finally pointed to the fourth floor.   
His finger struck the theatre in the middle, and gave out a sly smile in our turn.  
“Shall we watch a movie instead?” he said.  
Watch a movie while playing the game? Multitasking wasn't that hard but okay, why not?  
“Watch a movie?” Demyx quired. “Sorry, I’m not in the mood right now. Just text me back when you’re done, alright Roxie?” he held up his I-Ocean X7 Android Phone.  
I smiled, “Okay! We’ll let you know when we’re done watching!”   
The Melodious Nocturne whistled as he trudged ahead, passing by Express and Hollister when he finally turned right into Nickelodeon Universe.  
I hope our team mate gets a lot of fun.  
The three of us trudged off to the elevator when Pence pressed the fourth floor while the doors slid shut.   
~X~  
“Alright, I think everyone is done choosing their hiding spots. Now’s our cue to move in and search for them.” Kairi signaled to the other seekers.   
“Awesome! Who should I search for first? Roxas or my brother Lea?” Axel asked, glancing at Zexion for a smart reply.  
“I think it would be better off to find your brother, Axel because it’s most likely he and his team mates are going to hide in a sports store like Champs or Finish Line.”  
“Oh my chapstick Zexion, you’re just the smartest member we have in the Organization. Thanks for the idea.”  
“My pleasure.”   
“Alright guys, it’s time to move in. Let’s go.” Kairi stated as the seekers now entered the mall.  
~X~  
It was up for Team Green now to decide which store they should hide.  
“Oh! Oh! I wanna go to Nickelodeon Universe!” Ienzo suddenly said. Standing at the side of the third floor, there was a big opening or hole that overlooked Nickelodeon Universe.   
“Sorry buddy, we have to hide in Aco-..” Isa got cut off by a Bushley team mate.  
“Oh yeah! I agree with him. It sounds so fun!” He exclaimed happily.  
Lea kneeled down and faced him with an explanation, “Listen kid, we came here to have fun, I know but we can’t be spotted by the others right?”  
The boy nodded.  
“Cool. Hey Isa. I got an idea.”   
But his friend was too busy looking at a text he received on his phone:  
Sent from Saix at 6:15 pm  
*Isa where were you? I been calling all day but you never seem to respond. Tomorrow I want you over to the Space Association of Twilight Town because we have a meeting to attend to. Never deny things about Astronomy! The Unicorns think it’s cool!*  
Isa immediately texted a reply:  
*Sorry bro, I have been busy playing a game at MOC with my friends. And yeah, thanks for reminding me. I’ll attend to it. Reply ASAP. :D*  
“Are you done now?” Lea asked, tapping his foot impatiently.  
“Yeah.” Isa replied.  
“So as I was saying.” Lea began. “I think it be best if we hide in Champs because I work at Finish Line at Seaside Mall and I have been trying to find a store like that here, but no luck.”  
“Alright, that’ll do.” Isa confirmed.  
The 3 of them including the kid from Bushley speed walked over to Champs Sports. Once inside the store, Lea and Ienzo checked out the Struggle gear while the Bushley kid swooned over Baseball bats and gloves. (Ryuga: That's my boy!)  
Isa was the only one to keep watch from the entrance. Patiently hiding behind one of the store’s vertical banners supported by a three tier stand, he quickly got a reply from Saix:  
*I don’t care and don’t call me bro. *cue angry face here*  
“Oh, well” shrugged Isa as he now looked over to the opposite side of the mall’s walkways, facing the Hallmark store, then he immediately hid behind the banner in shock.  
“Oh wow. Where could they be?” Shiya exclaimed as she and Ezekiel passed by Champs, not knowing that Team Green was actually hiding there.   
Isa sighed in relief and walked over to where Lea and Ienzo were.   
“Lea, we can’t hide in the same spot. We have to change stores constantly as Kairi said!” he reminded him.  
“You’re right, Isa.” Lea sighed. “Fine, which store next?”   
“It would be better if we answered that.” Two female voices giggled behind them.  
“What!? How’d you find us?” Lea said in disbelief. Ienzo now held his mouth agape in surprise to see how two teenagers much older than him found them in seconds.  
“We just passed by and heard you guys talking to each other so we decided to stop by and see what the chit chat’s about.”  
“Grrr… Isa! What were you doing!?” Lea suddenly turned to Saix’s brother.  
“What?” the bluenette inquired.  
“Weren’t you supposed to keep watch on the seekers and alert us so that we can hide in a different store?”  
“What can I do? Saix replied to my text so I had to write back to him!”  
Lea almost wanted to facepalm at Isa’s stupidness.  
“Anyway, let us give our bandanas to our lovely ladies here.” Lea said as he took off his gave it to Shiya. Isa did the same in disappointment and gave it to Ezekiel. The same thing happened with Ienzo and the Bushley kid.  
“Thank you very much!” Shiya said as she handed the bandanas to Ezekiel and pulled out her phone to alert Kairi that Team Green is fully found.  
“Anyway guys, have a good day!” Ezekiel waved as the two of them giggled and went to seek the other teams.  
Lea now stared at the floor in disappointment.  
“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Isa said.  
“Nah, you just only did the only mistake that never happened in our previous games.” Lea said as they now walked around, passing by many stores, and heading over to Nickelodeon Universe as Lea promised for Ienzo that would be their last resort after they got found.  
“So, what do you wanna do next?” Isa asked once they headed towards Nickelodeon Universe.  
As soon as Lea was about to reply, he bumped into his brother.  
Ienzo had to cover his mouth and giggle at the sight of brother and brother bumping into each other.  
“Aw man.” Lea stirred as he held his forehead, but then shook his head to actually realize it was Axel whom he bumped into.   
“Dude, I found you at last!” the pyro exclaimed, but Lea showed him the proof of already being found by raising his wrist. “Too late. The girls found us first before you could come and get us.” He said.  
“Is this true?” Axel couldn't believe it.  
“Isa? Tell him.” Lea said.  
“Yeah, it’s true. I was supposed to be looking out for seekers from the entrance when all of a sudden I had to reply to Saix. I know-..” Isa got cut off by Lea.  
“That was the stupidest thing to do ever in the game.” He finished, Axel took this by surprise.  
“Really?” he asked in awe, his mouth slowly forming into a laugh.  
“Bro why do you think this is funny?” Lea suddenly hissed. How could something stupid become humorous all of a sudden? IDK. You tell me (Roxas).  
Axel always seemed to laugh whenever someone does something stupid, like the time where I completed a puzzle that was actually 2-4 years (in age; I thought it was years, I mean actually years.) and as soon as Axel saw it, he started laughing on the floor. I completely got mistaken as soon as I realized it was for 4 year olds. (sigh) Yes, that was the most embarrassing thing I ever did. But it was Dyslexia, you have to understand.  
As soon as Axel calmed down, he suddenly stood up and awkwardly looked around the mall, not hoping to see if any people circled around him thinking that he was crazy. Thank Kingdom Hearts there were none watching the crazy pyromaniac laughing his butt off.  
Axel sighed, “Oh well, since you guys were spotted by Shiya and Ezekiel, why not join me for a little hunt to capturing Roxas and his team?”   
“Well, we were about to go to Nickelodeon Universe for Demyx but-….” Isa now got cut off by Lea AGAIN.  
“Isa! You idiot! Don’t tell him where our team mates are located!”   
“Well, sorry!” he apologized sarcastically.  
Lea sighed “Fine. We’ll come with you.”  
“Oh no, no, no. I was not thinking of Demyx, I actually want to find Roxas.” Axel said.  
“Okay, deal.” Lea confirmed as he gave out a fist pump to his brother.   
“By the way Isa, I think you’re mistaken. Demyx is on Team Blue not Team Green.” The Bushley kid pointed out.  
Lea facepalmed at Isa’s stupidness again. “Sometimes I wonder how you’re even my best friend.” He muttered as Team Green went to find Demyx and Axel ran forth to search Roxas.  
~X~  
Vanitas turned quickly at hearing the voice behind him.  
"Sora you idiot! Don't yell like that!" Vanitas said as he threw his hand over his younger brother's mouth. The force caused Sora to backup into Riku who made a grunt of annoyance.  
Vanitas straightened himself and removed his hand from the other's mouth.  
"I knew you'd look for us." he said.  
"Well who else would I look for?" Sora smiled.  
"Roxas?" Aqua tried.  
"I couldn’t find him earlier. He was with Hayner and Pence." Sora informed.  
"He's been finding every person he can." Riku said with a sigh. "They should have made him a seeker."  
"Where did you see Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Demyx?" a girl asked from behind Terra and Aqua.  
"Oh, they were in Spencer's." Sora said, mistakenly not knowing that they watched a movie in the theatres.  
Terra and Aqua moved to see who had asked the question. Xion and Olette were holding up six red bandanas in their hands, three to each of them. They wore large smiles as Olette waved two bandanas in her right hand.  
"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. He looked down to the pocket on his right pant leg and noticed his bandana was no longer hanging out of it. Riku checked his pocket and noticed that he was missing his bandana.  
Everyone else checked where they had had their bandanas and were not only amazed but shocked to find that their's too were missing.  
"How'd you do that!" Sora asked, amazed.  
"Xion is pretty tricky!" Olette smiled.  
"But what about Aqua's?" Ventus asked. "Hers was on her arm. How'd you get it?"  
"When Sora and Riku showed up and distracted everyone it gave me the chances to take the bandanas and not have anyone notice. I was careful not to make too much of a scene with it. I just moved carefully and took them without anyone noticing."  
Xion informed.  
"So, you mean you just moved slow and cautious right?" Riku asked.  
"Yes," Xion nodded.  
"That's amazing." Terra smiled.  
"Thanks," Xion blushed.  
"So, I guess that means we're all out." Aqua said.  
"Freakin'! Sora! This is all your fault!" Vanitas yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry!" Sora exclaimed.  
Vanitas wrapped his arm around the younger's neck and thus the struggle for freedom ensued.  
~X~  
“Dude that movie, Ghost Shark was so sick!” Hayner exclaimed once the credits began and Team Blue now exited the room and into the lobby.   
“I know. I liked that part where the shark came out of the fire hydrant and ate up all of the little kids!” Pence added with excitement.   
“Heh. Better watch out Demyx. The Ghost Shark’s gonna come for you!” I joked as I watched Hayner get refills on his popcorn and soda.  
“Speaking of Sharks, where is Demyx by the way?” Pence asked.  
Hayner shrugged, “Don’t know. Maybe he’s having fun at Nickelodeon Universe?” 

Unfortunately, Demyx was not at Nickelodeon Universe. He sat down at the food court, and started enjoying the fresh cooked lobster tails that he ordered from Bubba Gump Shrimp Company.  
“OMGS. This is so good! I wish Emily was here.”  
He continued to savor the flavor when immediately his phone buzzed on the table. Picking it up with his messy hands, it was a text that I sent him not too long ago:  
*Sent from Roxas at 7:12 pm:  
Hey Demyx, the movie’s finished. Where are you by the way? :/*  
Wiping his hands with a napkin, he replied on the spot:  
*Oh sorry, I just stopped by at Nickelodeon Universe but changed my mind and went to Bubba Gump Shrimp Company to eat lobster. :3*  
I sighed. He always liked to eat that stuff. We were now in the elevator to the 2nd floor, but then I pushed the button to the 3rd floor instead.  
“Roxas! What was that for?” Hayner argued.  
“Listen. I want to go solo because I want a quick sandwich from Starbucks. I’ll meet you at the 2nd floor at Journeys, okay?” I said, the elevator doors now opening and I stepped out as I waved good bye. Walking ahead, I turned my head to see the doors shutting my view of Hayner and Pence’s faces. Of course, on the way, I also had to tag Demyx along too, so I headed over to the food court in search of him.  
“Hiya Roxie!” Demyx greeted, “Did you or your team mates get caught yet?”   
“No, were just lucky to evade some of the seekers that were searching for us, especially Axel. I can sense he’s looking out for me now. C’mon, we’d better hurry over to Starbucks before Axel catches us.”  
“What? No! I’m not done with my lobster tails yet!” he complained, as I forcefully grabbed the back of his Team Dolphin shirt and walked over to Starbucks Coffee.  
Once inside, I placed my order on a ham and Swiss cheese sandwich as Demyx kept a look out. He immediately came over and covered my mouth with his hand as I faced the cashier girl who was giving out a look of confusion.   
“Don’t move.” He whispered.  
I wondered why he was doing this to me. Then the voice I recognized as my best friend just passed by the shop.   
“Oh Roxie!!! Where are you???” Axel called out as he continued walking towards the 3rd floor but then something caught his attention.   
“No way!” he whispered as he entered A.C.E.S Flight Simulation Center to try out a test flight. As I said earlier, Axel is all into planes. No matter what it is, it has to be Aviation related.   
Good news= We have a seeker distracted by a store. Our best chance to evade him and continue onto the 2nd floor.  
Bad News= Demyx pulled me into Dollar Tree, which had to be right next to the store where Axel went to.  
Great job, Demyx. Great Job.  
“Finally! I want this!” he exclaimed happily as we were in the toys aisle and he picked up a toy horse water gun and pretended to play with me.  
I sighed impatiently, “Demyx, we don’t have time! We need to go!”   
“No! I want five more minutes!” he begged like a baby as he pulled the trigger and said 'Pew Pew!' at me. Great. This was not the time to horse around! Waiting until he was done, I impatiently looked around until something unexpectedly caught my eye.  
Fake Beyblades. Again, I saw a few of them at Seaside Mall but never cared to buy one.  
Something about the package seemed really strange. Apart from the third party companies who make fake beys, like Top Set Rapidity and Tornado Clash Speed Top, I slightly recognized some of the characters at the lower corner of the box. I might have seen them somewhere, but where? Then it occurred to me. Those Subbing teachers from KHS are actually from these spinning top toys.  
“Okay Roxie, I’m done paying here.” Demyx said once he held up the bag containing his toy.  
“Fine let’s get out of here.” I said, walking over to the entrance, only for me and Demyx to stop in our tracks as a voice said, “So, Roxas, I finally found you.”  
Looking to my left, there was Axel.   
“Don’t be scared. Hand me over your bandanas.” He said.  
I sighed in defeat as me and Demyx handed our bandanas over to him.   
“Shall we find the rest of your team?” he asked.  
“Fine.” I said as I pulled out my phone and started texting to my teammates to alert them that I have been found.   
“Aw man, two teams have already been found!” Demyx complained as he told us the bad news that came from Kairi.   
“Really?” I said in surprise.  
“Yeah, now we have to be found too.” Demyx continued.  
We were now six stores away from the elevator to the 2nd floor. I promised Hayner that I would meet them at Journeys with Demyx but sadly Axel cornered us with no problem. Passing by Victoria’s Secret, I stopped abruptly and saw Xemnas swooning over a….. yeah, you don’t wanna know what it is. -_-  
Anyway, what was our superior doing at a fashion store where they sold feminine products? O.o  
He was always like that.   
We continued to the elevator when we happened to bump into our P.E teacher, Xigbar.  
“Ow, you kiddos better watch out where you’re going. Anyway, Roxas? Axel? Demyx? What are you guys doing here?” he asked, standing up.  
“Oh, I think you may know of this game but were playing it again, this time at MOC.” I replied. “Anyway (sorry if there a lot of Anyways in this story) but anyway, why aren’t you teaching at KHS, Xigbar?”  
I clearly gave the freeshooter time to think, “Well, it would've been nice if we take a little vacation during the first 2 weeks of school. We don’t even do anything there. It’s just boring introductions and freetime, so this is why we decided to come to the mall to shop around and hang out.”   
“Oh, I see. But our new teachers are trying to torture us!” I suddenly said as if it’s the most important news in the whole planet.  
“Really?” Xigbar whistled. “Then I advise you kids to stay at home and do nothing.”   
“Oh wait Xiggy! I have another question.” Demyx suddenly blurted out. “Where’s Luxord?”  
“Oh, Luxord?” the freeshooter pointed south. “He’s eating at Ruby Tuesday with his friend.”  
“Oh, okay!” he said happily as we all waved goodbye to Xigbar and finally reached the elevator.  
Once we hit second floor, from the huge hole that showed out Nickelodeon Universe from the first floor, I saw Team Green wandering around the roller coasters in search of Demyx. I guess they were mistaken by someone else (definitely not us) and actually thought that the melodious nocturne was riding the coasters and having fun.  
I ran ahead to Journeys, with Axel and Demyx closely following behind me.  
Once we entered, I saw both Hayner and Pence looking over a totally cool looking skateboard the store sold somewhat rarely. The other kids from our team would either check out the apparel they sold there or sit down on one of those metallic chairs and look bored.   
“Hayner.” I said, trying to get his attention.  
“Not now, Roxas.” He replied as he was too busy inspecting the skateboard with shining awe.  
“No listen, I have been caught!” I jerked him to attention and showed him my wrist.  
Hayner now stared at his wrist. “How?” he asked in confusion.   
“Well, Demyx pulled me into Dollar tree while Axel went to a flight simulator store next us. As soon as we came out, Axel spotted us right there. So, since one teammate is spotted, the rest have to give up too.”  
“Aw man.” Complained Pence as he also gave up his bandana in disappointment.   
“So everybody is found?” Hayner asked, once we entered out of the store.   
“Yeah, sadly.” I replied. “Kairi’s calling us to the main entrances to North Garden. C’mon.” I said, as we now headed towards the first floor of the mall.  
~X~  
“So guys, how did it go?” Kairi greeted us once we arrived in the parking lots of North Garden.   
“Tiring, but fun!” Demyx said. “I actually ate lobster there.”  
“Yeah, we were to be found last.” I reminded her as Lea dragged Isa over.   
“Kairi, you can’t believe it! Isa did the most stupid thing ever!”  
“What?” she asked.  
“Without keeping guard he actually was text-…” This time Lea got cut off by Isa.  
“Alright Lea! You don’t have to repeat it again!” he said as he let go of his mouth and Kairi taking this incident very amusing.  
She giggled, “Well, rules say you’re allowed to text to your teammates.”  
“No, he was texting to Saix!” Lea countered.  
“Really? Why did you do that Isa?”   
“Sorry, couldn't help it.” He apologized.  
Kairi immediately checked her watch, the hands striking 8:45 pm.  
“Alright guys good game! All teams have been found and all bandanas are to be returned to Xion-… Xion?”  
She looked around for the poppet.  
“I think she’s still in the mall.” Sora guessed.  
Few giggles aroused as Namine dragged Xion from the entrance. Guessing by her bags which read Justice and Sanrio, she actually went shopping instead of doing her job by being a seeker.  
“Xion! What were you doing!?” I said in shock.  
“Oh, sorry Roxas. I got distracted by my favourite mall stores.” She then blushed.  
Namine’ gave out a smile.  
“Oh well, guys. You’re now free to go home.” Kairi announced as we all got in our cars and drove home.  
~X~  
“So boys how did it go?” my mom asked once we arrived home at 9 for dinner.   
“Not bad.” Vanitas replied.  
“Aw man! It was too awesome!” Sora exclaimed excitedly.  
“Heh, we were to be spotted last.” I said as I took a bite of my macaroni and cheese.   
“Yeah and Lea told us that Isa did the biggest mistake ever.” Ventus brought out.  
“What was that?” my mom asked, as she sprinkled salt on her broccoli.  
“Okay, rules say you’re allowed to text to your teammates, but Isa instead texted to Saix.”  
“So he broke the rules then?” Sora asked.  
“Not entirely. He just didn’t see Shiya and Ezekiel (who were seekers by the way.) and Team Green was second to be found.” I explained.  
“Ohhhh, okay.” My mom simply said in that motherly way as if they’re not listening to you, but they just say uh-huh or yes.  
Sora took a bite out of his chicken, “You’re right, Roxas. MOC is a good mall to play in. Sorry if I was mistaken because I thought we’ll get easily lost there and stuff.”  
“Aw, it’s okay, brother. At least you guys dared to play my challenge.” I smiled.  
“Oh, Roxas, Sora, I almost forgot to tell you about this.” My mom handed two envelopes one to me and one to Sora. They were both addressed to us and as soon as we immediately opened it, there was a slight schedule update. Strange. TCPS and KHS entirely redid our schedule, this time with another class added to it.   
“Learning Strategies?” I inquired.  
Sora was saying about the same thing.  
“Why? You don’t like it?” my mom asked with worry.  
“No, no. It’s fine.” I said. I almost wanted to sigh in relief. Thank KH there was no sub teacher. It was an original normal KHS teacher.   
“Thanks mom.” I said once me and Sora ran upstairs for bed. My mom smiled and started collecting the remaining plates from the table to the sink.  
Once I took the top bunk and Sora took the bottom, we just laid there in bed, taking about how the game went today.  
“Aw man 4 hours of total fun and awesomeness was the best day of my life.” Sora said, snuggling in his covers as he now got comfy and warm.  
“Yeah” I sighed. “Me too.”   
Looking out the window, I spotted a star constellation. Leo. My symbol in astrology once faded as I drifted off to sleep.   
I can’t wait next month to play the game again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The LONGEST and MOST DETAILED chapter of the game. It was kinda fun to kill some time to play this game (Go ahead and try it out! It’s FUN!!!)  
> So, anyway, The Mall of Co:pern:ica is officially based on The Mall of America in Minnesota, USA.  
> Have never been there, want to visit there once.  
> But anyway, you know how movies have deleted scenes? Well, I have a deleted detail I really wanted to add but I couldn't do it. :(  
> It was at that part when Team Blue leave the Theatres and Axel comes in to find Roxas but when he says “Found you, Roxas!” someone in the audience shushes him. So, sorry if I didn’t do that.   
> So, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
> Seek out chapter 13!  
> BYEZ!!!!! :D  
> P.S there were a few mistakes, but oh well! XP


	15. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N originally from Fanfiction.net

Sorry for the hold up guys on this story. There was one chapter that I really DRAGGED for days and what I mean by dragging is that I just got too lazy to work on it. So I’m perhaps going to leave it undone for this chapter and move onto the next chapter.   
Oh and also, honestly. I’m starting to hate fan fiction (dot) N-E-T because there are several reasons why.  
1) They took away highlighting. I can’t do anything right there. :P  
2) The automated story grabber for fan fictions called FLAG is now not able to download any of my favourite stories from this website. I also have been arguing with Fiction press and it just won’t do any good.   
So there is another website that I found similar to fan fiction (dot) N-E-T. It’s called Archive of our Own (AO3) and it’s just much better than this website (in my opinion.) The format and display of your stories are much neater- no not neater, professional looking than this website. You can favourite stories (Kudos in their term.) and even write a review! The only thing is, I just don’t know how to PM on there, but the websites great! In order to sign up and make an account, I believe you need to get invited from a waiting line until they approve you the next day by sending you an email to confirm your account. Try it out! It’s awesome!  
Even though I’m slowly starting to hate this website, I will still continue posting stories here. :)

Free cookies for everyone!  
Falco276

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N originally from Fanfiction.net


	16. Redneck Talk and the Freedom Writers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Last night, I dreamt about playing the game again with my friends, but this time in a bigger mall, even bigger than the Mall of Co:pern:ica. It took place in an Earth location, this time in a place called ‘China’ wherever that is. The first few minutes turned out well with a few teams being found, but then as I was climbing the staircase, it seemed to never end until I fell backwards into endless darkness as it swirled around me. I immediately woke up to the SAME EXACT SONG. Seriously, don't they know any other songs?! Whatever. Anyway, yesterday’s game had now turned into a nightmare as I slowly got out of bed and shook Sora awake, who simply mumbled and refused to get up. Then, I had a better idea.  
“OUR NEW CLASS STARTS TODAY! AREN’T YOU EXCITED!!?!?!?” I shouted next to his ear.  
Sora sat bolt upright and hesitantly said, “Where?”  
I almost wanted to laugh, “Silly Sora, don’t you know that it starts today?”   
“Um…” he wasn’t sure on what to say next as he, too, slowly got out bed and got ready. I also did the same.   
“Roxas! Sora! It’s time for school!” my mom shouted from downstairs.   
“Coming!” Sora called back as he looked over his schedule with a confused look.   
“Hey Roxas, do you really know what learning strategies really is?”  
I shrugged my shoulders, “Don’t ask me. I actually don’t know. Never heard of it, too.”  
“Me neither.” He replied as he stuffed his schedule down in his backpack and, slinging it over his back, he scampered down the stairs in excitement. I calmly joined him at the bottom of the stairs as my mom came over and gave out our breakfast burritos.  
“Oh, one more thing.” She halted us before we could open the door to the garage. “You guys are going by bus today alright?”  
Sora smiled, “That’s fine.”

The time we arrived at school, me and Sora threw away our wrappers and headed over to the courtyard to hangout with Kairi and her friends.   
“Hey guys!” she greeted once we approached her. Namine smiled and waved at me. I smiled back. It was not like we would end up being best friends forever. She was just a friend that I just met her every morning. Anyway, Sora returned the greetings and always talked about a subject that happens every month.   
“Kairi!” Sora said happily, “So, ever find another mall we could play Super Hide and Seek?”  
Kairi thought about this, “Well, I’m not so sure. Olette messaged me over Tinychat and told me that they’re building a new mall near Bushley called the Dolphin Mall.”  
“But somewhat too far to go there.” I reminded her.  
“Silly Roxas.” Namine had her courage to speak up. “If we played in the Bushley Mall, then we can challenge the Dolphin Mall too.”  
“Eh, you’re right.” I realized, but then I decided to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said in the Author’s note earlier, this chapter will stay undone until I find time to officially complete it. This is just the start of redneck talk and the Freedom Writers (OMGS! That movie is so awesome and a must see! Trust me. If you’re lacking in school, this movie will change your life.)
> 
> See you until next time!
> 
> Falco276


	17. Angelique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> Anyway, Angelique belongs to MoonstoneWings!

After Learning Strategies class ended, that movie left me hollow with guilt. I mean it’s just a must see movie for teens who are really struggling in school or they just don’t care about it and go on their bad ways. And even change their hearts. (Well, we were Nobodies of course! We don’t have hearts!) But Sora also agreed that movie was quite a must see.   
Aside from the movie, Sora snapped me out of my thoughts and just reminded me about the KHS News, our school news that ran on air every Thursday in 4th period. It quitely deals with school events, sports, odd fan made commercials, and grand state exam prizes rewarded to students who rank high scores on their C-CATS, which is all hosted by Dr. Xenahort. (For KH’s sake I hope our principal is still there.)   
Whatever. Let's fast forward to class, shall we?

TIME WARP  
"ROXAS! ROXAS! ROXAS!"  
"What…?"  
"I—"  
"Ok class! I have announcement! Or whatever you want to call it…"  
Sora and I turned towards Ryutaro at the front of the room. He stood there with a girl, she was tall with straight honey-colored hair stretching down her back. She had piercing hazel eyes, and a dazzling smile.  
"We have a new student. Her name is Angelique," Ryutaro continued, "Please welcome her, and all that…. Yeah, take your seats as soon as possible please."  
So, it turned out that Angelique's seat was right next to Sora. Who knew?  
Anyways, she seemed pretty nice. Sora happened to be drawing again. So was I.  
But his drawings are much better and more interesting to talk about. So, he was drawing Sora (Akastuki from Beyblade), and Angelique glanced at it.  
I winced, bracing myself for the ever-appearing comment of "What is THAT?!" or  
"What the heck?" or "That must be a Pokemon character!" but instead, she exclaimed, "Oh! Is that Sora? So you must know Beyblade!" We both rapidly  
nodded our heads, smiling excitedly.  
"Yeah!" Sora replied.  
"But no one else does!" I added.  
She smiles again, "Cool! So you DO know who the teacher is then! 'Cause no one else seems to!"  
"Yup!" Sora replies.  
"Mmhmm!" I agreed, and then paused, "Oh! Wait a second! We should probably introduce ourselves! I'm Roxas!"  
"I'm Sora!"  
"And I'm Angelique!"  
We didn't have time to say anything more, because class started.  
"Today," starts Ryuta—I mean Mr. Fukami, "You need to get into a group of three and create a battling utensil. Describe it on one piece of paper with all of your names on it. I will judge them and the best one wins."  
I bet you can't guess who was in my group. A very eager Sora, an equally as excited Angelique, and… ME! And so, we got started.  
"A beyblade would probably be too suspicious… and un-original.."  
"Yeah… Hm, well we DO have an advantage; we know Ry- Mr. Fukami's preferences!"  
"That's a start… let's see, he likes fans…. Fortune telling… and… creeping people  
out…?"  
"Oh! He like's winning!"  
"Oh that helps. I'm sure no other person has THAT trait"  
"Well it IS important! That means we have to make a weapon that can potentially win a fight!"  
"Why would someone make one that couldn't?"  
"…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Hn."  
"…how about lethal fans?"  
"With blades on the ends!"  
"Sharp ones!"  
"Um… why would we have blunt blades, Brooke?"  
"I don't know… to K.O. them?"  
"Oh well… hey, wouldn't the blades need to be really light and flexible?"  
"Like Mercury!"  
"But isn't that poisonous?"  
"Yup! That's even better!"  
"The user would have to be pretty skilled…"  
"Meh"  
TIME WARP  
"That was fun!" Angelique commented as we walked out the door for class transitioning.  
"What's our next class?" she asked, peering over her schedule.  
"Science" I stated.  
"With Reiji!" Sora added excitedly.  
"Oh… that can't be safe!" she immediately said.   
"Nope!" I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! … btw, Mercury is an element. It is a metal, but it's squishy like clay.  
> But you can't touch it cuz it's poisonous. It's really shiny toooooooo… and awesome… Sora did a science project on it, not for Reiji, though.  
> Please REVIEW and seek out next chapter.  
> BYEZ!!!! :D


	18. Jack did something to the Art Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Science. With the one and only Reiji Mizuchi.  
We walked into the lab and were greeted by… Ryutaro? How did he get there before us?! Oh well. Reiji was next to him, anyways. Not exactly "greeting" us… more like staring at us to the point where we were feeling really uncomfortable. But, same thing, right?  
When we had all been seated Ryutaro spoke up.  
"Due to the apparent condition of Mr. Mizuchi here, not being trusted to stay in the room alone with children, I have been chosen to help… Supervise. Apparently I'm the only person who can, quote and quote, 'keep him sane' So… any questions?"  
No one raised his or her hand. Not even Sam.  
"Ok," continued Ryutaro, "Then open your textbooks to page 317 and read the chapter. Then answer the workbook questions. We will do the baking-soda-volcano experiment tomorrow or the day after, courtesy of Mr. Mizuchi…"  
There were a few cheers among the students, and then everyone went to work. It stayed quiet for….oh, I'd say… 5 minutes? Less? Interrupted. Of course. Nothing is normal here anymore. That's why it's awesome.  
"RYUTARO! HELP! THE BIN IN THE ART ROOM EXPLODED, YEAH!" Said the person who had barged into the room. More specifically, Jack.  
An art teacher bursting into the middle of science class? Really? Who would keep their class unattended? Heck no to the KHS teachers. Uh-uh. No way.  
Ryutaro sighed. "That's the kind of thing you go to the principal for! Or Damian, he seems to have lot's of time on his hands…"  
"That lady is scary! And you're the only person who didn't drink lot's of that 'coffee' stuff this morning!"  
"Zeo didn't either! Ask him! I'm busy!"  
"I don't know where he is.."  
"Eh, take Reiji. All he's just sitting in the corner ranting to himself about suffering or something."  
Jack agreed to this, and dragged Reiji out the door by the wrist. We all watched this either utterly confused or highly amused. You can probably guess to whom the latter applied to.  
“But while doing that.” He reached over to the projector and turned it on. The blue screen titled EPSON stared back at us. I assumed the projector was booting up until it showed Vodcast.org, the main website where it played the KHS news and not to mention every episode uploaded by one of our school counselors. “Your teacher told me to play this while doing your work.”   
Clicking the ‘play’ button, the intro began while it suddenly switched screens to 2 students (a boy and a girl) sitting at the news desk with an oil pastel painting of a screaming firebird’s face with it’s beak opened in flaming fury. I really didn’t pay much attention to the school events but for the video events? Yes. All along they were talking about the Huggie, which I assumed it was a parody of the Snuggie. In the first half of the parody commercial, it showed of 2 young girls at the movie theatre, both of them wearing Huggies.   
Behind me, I could hear two girls giggling loudly.   
“Are those 2 gay!?” Olivia Canter laughed along with her friend, making half of the class snicker with arousing bursts of laughter.   
The Pisces blader just shunned them with a warning.  
Falling silent, the news now showed- Oh gods. Something retarded like the Reversible Puzzle. REALLY!? Sora told me as soon as we get home, he’d take Ventus along with his Clifford Puzzle and start playing that game everyday. I almost wanted to facepalm for my brother’s idiotic idea.   
Then they showed the Twilight Town’s State Championship Athletic scholarship awards making KHS first in place. But something strange about that is Dr. Xenahort was not there to host the people who won the prizes. Instead there stood a (A/N: I apologize for not describing Dr. Ziggurat’s appearance. I actually don’t know how he looks like.) man holding the KHS news microphone and waving his arm towards a line of students who won the prizes. And you actually can’t believe what they were. A pair of Girly Toe Socks, all in different colors and mostly sporting pictures with cute frogs or pink hearts were dug up and worn by those rewarding students. Just to add to the fun of it, two girls were wearing them until one of them was defeated in mini volleyball, making one of them holler in victory. It suddenly got halfway cut off when it now showed 2 boys playing the trumpet with the Toe Socks as mittens. After that, a curtain fell over the same 2 girl’s legs, completely covering the rest of their bodies, when they sang “Mary had a baby, oh lord!” while they’re feet swung left and right. The final scene took place in the media center, where a bunch of students grouped around a boy who successfully flicked a piece of paper into the goal (formed by a girl’s hands) across the table opposite from him. The results ended with our librarian shushing them. She then pointed to the library rules, ending the scene with our grand title into the State Championships for Athletics awards.   
After that, another short commercial that showed of the Bald, a new way for hair removal and the Knork a whole new way to eat with a fork, a spoon, and a knife combined together (IDK how that’s possible.) and they made it so dramatic, I just lowered my head down on my desk in arrogance.  
My ears suddenly pricked up to the theme song trailer of the Romeo and Juliet school play that they performed for the KHS drama club in the Kathyrn Lingdren Theatre. But no. I was wrong by that hope. It was actually a ‘movie trailer’ to Spring Break, which was approaching a few more weeks to come. While being interviewed, some said they wanted to post at the beach, play lacrosse, rock out at a concert, and GTL baby? Yeah, one actually held up his shirt and exclaimed that in thrilling excitement. And lastly one of our own deans who claimed he’d glance at the new C-CAT test that was going to be made.  
When the trailer finally ended, I looked over to Sora who now had a radiant smile on his face. He really wanted to watch that movie for fun, even though I told him it wasn’t real.  
The next one was a senior yearbook ad. Or at least, he was in a hurry to get one before the deadline day occurred. Everywhere he went, ‘Who’s watching Me’ by Rockwell was playing in the background every time the yearbook was welcoming him by appearing randomly on the hallway floor with those goggly toy eyes, despising as if the book was stalking him down with prying eyes, wanting to know more about him. It even stared him down by hiding itself in his backpack and surprising him at lunchtime where he just simply stomped those eyes with his shoes. The final appearance took place in the Boy’s bathroom, where he was met by the sink. Ignoring it in fear, he raced down the hallways in panic and opened the door to a random classroom. Approaching the teacher’s desk, he slammed a piece of paper down and demanded for a senior ad. What would really happen if I got too late for a senior ad? Nah, it was optional of course.   
The next one was about a Basketball Bracelet ad where… okay, well, IDK if should tell this to you or not. Whatever. It’s not that special anyway. -_-  
The last video event to finally end the news was the Pep rally last year. I kinda felt sorry for Demyx, because juniors are allowed to attend the Pep rally of course, but from so much begging to get into the event, he gave up in final defeat and joined me in the cafeteria room in my sophomore year. Anyway, the pep rally this year which I currently attended to was fun and entertaining. It was amazingly themed with a glow in the dark show. (Last year was the acrobatic slam dunking basketball players that did amazing moves which I kinda sadly missed but luckily Axel recorded the whole thing and showed it to me through his phone.)   
While playing the song Ghosts n stuff by Deadmau5 ft. Rob Swire, it showed of a bunch of KHS cheerleaders, all wearing white ultra violet outfits, all of them labeled KHS and waving pom-poms above their heads and all around themselves. Then our firebird mascot came in, joining them to get the highlights more exciting. While all the racket of dance moves and waving pom-poms occurred, one of the dancers came in with a dark cube costume spotted with glowing yellow question marks magically rotating in a spooky circle as if it was hypnotizing the audience to have no memory of this Pep rally that ever happened. Blindly weaving through the cheerleaders, its speedy legs suddenly halted then turned and rammed into a wall. Falling back like an upside down turtle, the Question cube struggled to stand up by furiously waving its legs around. Half of the class chuckled as the Pep rally moved onto the flag wavers and a girl which the audience thought that she was levitating the glow stick around. Pff. In reality, she must’ve been holding an extra small metallic pole that supported the glowing stick… well? Not from falling, of course. Ending the highlights was an HD surprise to me. The credits looked so Mac-like because I assumed the KHS news staff always edited their recorded videos on a Mac desktop.   
I almost heard a light yawn from my left. Sora was still awake, his eyes glued to the screen with full attention.  
The KHS News officially ended off with the boy and the girl as news anchors signing off.   
Since Ryutaro didn't seem to care or notice our existence, we all congregated with groups of friends and barely anyone actually accomplished any work.   
The KHS news took up all of the class time, our attention mostly turned towards that.  
And so, I went over to where Angelique and Sora were.  
"When do we have art?" she asked.  
"We had it yesterday, so we'll have it again tomorrow!" Sora happily said.  
"Do you think the mess will still be there?" Angeluique wondered.  
"What mess?" I asked.  
"Well Jack messed something up and Reiji is going to clean it up. Something ought to explode." Sora explained, curiously peering over Angelique’s paper, hoping he got an answer right off the top of her head.  
"I don't know about explode, but it's bound to be interesting!" she exclaimed, slowly shoving her paper, allowing Sora to copy off of hers (In teamwork.)  
"Yeah!" he agreed.  
"What else is there today?" I asked, secretly covering my paper with my arm.   
"Hm… History, Math, Music, aaaand…. Technology!" Sora continued, biting the end of his pencil.  
"Oh! Who teaches those?” Angel continued asking, her eyes never left the paper.  
"Julian for History, Tetsuya for Math, and we haven't had the rest yet so we're not sure!" Sora guessed.  
"Awesome!" she exclaimed.  
I sighed. Boy, this was going to be another long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayz! Any ideas for who should teach Tech and Music? 3 I've got some, but it's not totally official or anything… Thanks!  
> Oh and also for the KHS News, it’s based on the Bobcat News from Boca Raton Community High School.   
> To see the actual clips from the news, go to I-Tunes and search for Bobcat News. A list of episodes will appear and click on any date to see these chosen clips:  
> May 26, 2011- Huggie Commercial  
> December 9, 2010- All state Athlete Toe Socks Awards  
> May 12 2011- Knork and Bald Commercial  
> March 10, 2011- Reversible Puzzle/ Spring Break movie trailer  
> October 21, 2010- Senior Yearbook Ad  
> October 28, 2010- Basketball bracelet Ad  
> February 3, 2011- Pep rally 2013 highlights  
> PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D  
> BYEZ!!!!


	19. The Beyblade World Singoff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> Yeah, music now! There were a lot of really awesome ideas for music, (Ryuga, Teru, Faust…) but I had to go with this one 'cause it fit the storyline a lot more! ^_^ Onward!

Science ended uneventfully. Or, as "uneventful" you can get while being taught by a fuming villainous psychic. And so, we made our way to the History classroom.  
Sadly, music is one of the only subjects that lack's its own classroom. Instead, it has its own chorus building where every student had their own music sheet 3 tier stands and Music teachers also seem to hate us. We've had five over the time I've been here.  
Sora and Angelique walked beside on the way there. Angelique still bore the same huge smile. She must really like music.  
"I can't wait to see who teaches music!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
"Me too! And we can be sure that it isn't Tetsuya!" agreed Sora, climbing down the stairs ahead of us.  
"That wouldn't end well… Especially with that song he sang yesterday." I sighed.  
"What did he sing?" Angel asked, confused.  
"Some really repetitive song about crabs!" Sora spoke up as if on that first day, he told me he liked it so much.  
"Oh, of course! I could've guessed that!" she agreed.  
"It went like this-" Sora was about to open his mouth when I intercepted and zipped it up.  
"You memorized it?!" Angel now gasped.  
"Yup!" Sora agreed as we now passed the media center and walked towards the hallway next to the office.  
"Oh joy" I sighed again.  
Ever heard the phrase "saved by the bell"? We were saved by the door. Because it opened. And there stood the one and only Zeo Abyss, much to the…erm…surprise, of Angelique. Her face was literally white. I waved my hand in front of her face and checked her pulse.  
"Hellooooooo? Angelique? Are you okay..?" I commented warily. She shook her head rapidly and the whiteness went away.  
"Yeah! I'm fine!" she replied, flashing us a nervous smile. As we walked in, Sora leaned over and whispered, "I think she really likes Zeo…"  
I mentally slapped myself. Ohhhhh now I get it… Angelique has a crush on Zeo! Wow, must be really awesome seeing her crush in real life!  
I leaned back towards Sora, "Like the way you like Reiji?" I asked with fake innocence, receiving a glare from Sora before we took our seats.  
Zeo stood at the front of the room, slightly nervous. I can't blame him; it's his second day teaching at a new school in a different dimension. I'd be pretty nervous too if I was suddenly teleported to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh (Which I know NOTHING about) and then had to teach a bunch of little kids how to use Yu-Gi-Oh cards. That's kind of the situation Zeo was in, but he got Music, so it shouldn't be too hard.  
"Ok… so you all met me in Science yesterday, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Zeo Abyss but please just call me 'Zeo'. I know virtually nothing about music, but I had an idea. What if we did some sort of sing-off? There would be solo's for each person, and everyone should participate, so I can get a better idea of your voices. Sound okay?"  
There were some cheers and a lot of consent around the room. Other people seemed nervous. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE singing, just not in front of people!  
Plus, no one knows any of the songs I do. Except for Sora.  
The first person who sang was a girl. She's known for being really good at singing and acting. She sang "Change" by Taylor Swift. I'm not a particularly big fan of Taylor Swift, mostly due to the fact that all her songs get stuck in my head one way or another, but that was one song I could handle. Don’t get me wrong here and I’m not kidding. Axel told me once that every time at the start of World History class, Xemnas always played Taylor Swift songs so loud that it could be heard from Building 5 or 8 in between. I always found that so obsessive in our Superior, that one time, on our way to grocery shopping, he forced me and my fellow Orgy members to listen to ‘I knew you were trouble.’ and ‘22’ very loud, that half of the members passed out from the obnoxious torturing voice that blasted through the van’s speakers. I thought that was my last day of living as a nobody. Then de:construction. :(  
But no. That will never happen to me.  
Anyway, as soon the song was finished, everyone cheered and clapped at the end.  
Next up was Sam. You can leave it to him to make a joke out of something. Zeo already had an impression of him, for he had witnessed the Reiji-shoe incident, but had no idea of the extent of the de ja vu that had happened before and after that.  
Sam thought that it would be a wonderful idea to sing Katie Perry's "Fireworks".  
The class got a kick out of this, but I don't think Zeo was very impressed.  
Third, was me. Great… I considered singing the Beyblade theme song- Wait. Beyblade? Why not Kingdom Hearts? Like, Simple and Clean or Sanctuary, or even KH by Memories and Jersey? But that would probably lower my below-zero reputation. I wanted to freak everyone out and sing some random Japanese song, but I only know three lines of "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku. So, I sang one of those really creepy songs you can find in Reiji tributes on YouTube that Sora attempted to show me once. It was "Where Butterflies Never Die" by Broken Iris. So much for the reputation thing.  
In short, I failed, on to the next person.  
Angelique was up next. She seemed pretty confident, but still withered under the  
gaze of Zeo. I gave her a reassuring smile. She sang "Dream on, Dreamer" by  
Cascada. One of the most awesome songs in the world. (In my opinion.)

"The autumn rain is falling down  
Through the clouds, hits the ground  
Wash away, traces in the sand  
Yesterday, so far away  
You disappeared, love was here  
I close my eyes to be with you again  
You're still alive, the world is in your hand  
Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive  
Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning  
Round and round you go  
Don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive  
(We're alive)  
I write your name, across the sky  
I'll be with you til the end of time  
Don't wake me up, I'm reaching for your hands  
I'll never go to break your heart  
No matter if you're near or far  
Just close your eyes to be with me again  
You're still alive, the world is in your hand  
Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive  
Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning around and around you  
Go, don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive  
Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive  
Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning around and around you  
Go, don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive…"

When she finished, everyone pretty much just stared at her in awe. Including Zeo, who eventually regained consciousness and spoke up, "Well, you're a hard act to follow, so good thing you were the last one today! Everyone give a round of applause for the people who went today. Everyone else will go tomorrow. Yeah… class dismissed! That’s what I'm supposed to say, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I'm horrible at romancy stuff and crushes. Zeo was a bit OOC that chapter, his personality isn't very obvious in the first place, though. Next up is Technology! ^_^  
> Darn, 4 Reviews! Not Enough!!!! *cue fuming face here.*  
> Oh and also, anyone remember chapter 14? You know, the one with the Hide and Seek Tag game at The Mall of Co:pern:ica? Cuz the official theme song of that chapter is “Break Your Heart” by Taio Cruz.  
> PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :(  
> BYEZ!!! :D


	20. Dragons don't make the Best Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> Kaaaaaaaaaay… Yeah, so, here's a new chapter! :D  
> I do not own Pixie.

We walked to the Technology Lab, passing the Science Lab where Reiji was traumatizing the 9th graders accompanied by an annoyed Ryutaro. While we waited, we congratulated Angelique.  
"Wow! Angelique! You're REALLY good at singing!" Sora praised.  
"Thanks!" she replied happily.  
That was about as far as we got before she was pelted with a barrage of compliments from the rest of our troublesome classmates. Heh, what do you know? Maybe she won't be considered weird for hanging out with us!   
Our classmates didn't get too far either, because the door mysteriously opened on it's own with one of those haunted-creaking noises, emanating a dark aura and causing an awkward silence to form as everyone stared at the door.  
If Axel saw this, he would start to freak out and think that Mrs. Pacilli had now become a menacing witch.  
"WELL?! Come in already, will ya?!" the fierce voice growled.  
The class filed into the room in silence, and took their seats at a computer. For some reason all the lights were off except for the dim Christmas lights on every plane hanging from the ceiling. And the windows were closed with the blinds down. Everyone couldn't help but glance nervously at the shadowy figure that sat at the front of the room.  
After an uncomfortable length of time that consisted of Mr. Dark-Shadowy-Figure staring at us with glowing red eye (I'm not lying, they were GLOWING), the person finally stood up, and all the lights turned on dramatically so we could finally see what he looked like. There stood a tall man with spiky white hair streaked with red.  
He wore a black tank top and pants. A white coat hung loosely around his shoulders like a cape, the sleeves fluttering in the non-existent wind. On his left arm was a gold dragon gauntlet, and his forehead bore a similar gold tiara-thing. He introduced himself, too, if you still aren't sure who he is.   
"Ok, listen up! I am Ryuga Kishatu!" he told us, smirking as we stared at him uneasily. I glanced at Angelique and Sora, both who were failing at suppressing grins. We're great at not standing out, no?  
…more silence…  
~X~  
I'm starting to get the feeling that Ryuga has no clue what to say to or do with 37 eleventh graders, considering he can't give his "L-Drago is the awesomest Bey and the one and only left rotating Bey so I'm going to PWN you" speech. He needs more conversation topics. And social skills.  
"Now! Turn on your computers and draw something on that thing called 'Pixie'!”  
Wait. Pixie? Me, Sora, and Angel had no idea what he was talking about. Shouldn’t he go right into technology talk like designing your own bottle rocket or building rubber-powered propeller planes?  
Maybe it was just his first time teaching. Plus, as Vexen said, you should always respect your teachers (including substitutes) every time.   
No one complained. We all did just that. On the computer, I started drawing an UNINJURED dragon. In purple. Remembering the random comment that Ryuga said in the beginning of class, what was all that talk about “L-Drago?”   
Pff! Don’t ask me. Sora’s the Beyblade expert here. Anyway, unlike Jack, Ryuga is someone you probably wouldn't want to fall out of favor with. Unless you're Sam. Then, you have a major streak of failure to uphold.  
"Mr. Ryuga? Aren't we a little old to do this?"  
CRASH!  
Everyone's gaze was greeted with the sight of Sam laying on the ground under a highly damaged chair, courtesy of a shiny, spherical, black, river stone. Thrown by none other than Ryuga.  
"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, kid." He growled, taking a seat by the desk and glaring hard at us in turn.  
Everyone went back to what they were doing, and I think Sam stood up for the rest of class time because he didn't have a chair anymore.  
(sigh) And the rest was uneventful. -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuga is awesome. And one of the main villains. Peace!


	21. Villans are Stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Sora and I led Angelique to The-Table-With-All-Our-Friends-At-It. But first he ran excitedly towards the entrance of the school, where outside, stood a Kona Ice truck with a long line of students patiently waiting for their ice-cream. Of course we were not little kids because arriving every Tuesday and Thursdays, Kona Ice after all gave out the best ice cream ever including Sea-Salt. Oh and also, just to fit in with the tropical theme to the truck, it also sported a series of characters including Kona the penguin and his island friends. (Get the free app to know more of his story.) And also not to mention Caribbean music plus with the Little Mermaid theme playing through the speakers of the truck.  
“So, what’s all this about?” Angelique asked, peering ahead at the truck, her face now stamped with an exciting gasp.  
“Well, I and Roxas always come here to buy ice cream.” Sora explained, jumping up and down in a jovial way. “And the best part is you get to create your own flavor wave!”  
Angel now stared at him in awe, “Hhh! Really!?”  
“Yup!” he said, as we all moved a few steps forward.  
“You know Angel.” I started. “If you were here last year, you could’ve known everything around KHS.”  
She sighed, “Yeah, that could be fun. But I was in Riptide Wave High School back then.”  
“Hmm, yeah.” I agreed as it was our turn to buy ice cream. Angelique paid 3 munny to the guy and in return he handed a white crystal glistening snow cone and told her that you can choose any flavor and enjoy. Eyeing curiously at the cone, I saw her pick the sunset orange flavor and take her first lick in one sweep of her tongue. It was now Sora’s turn to make his own flavor wave. And I knew it. My brother always likes to make crazy combinations by manically mixing every flavor (including sea-salt) and continuously savoring the flavor in a wistful way. I really hope that 5 minutes later he doesn’t end up with a bellyache, causing us to leave school and head home together along with Ventus- Wait. Ventus? Since when did he arrive during lunch?  
“Hey Roxas! Sora!” he waved at us while approaching with an Economics textbook clutched in his arms. Angelique also gave out a suppressed smile and a half wave.   
“Ventus! Where have you been!?” I said happily as we hugged each other in joy.  
“Forgot that I was a senior?” he smirked.  
“Um, well, almost.” I said blushed nervously.  
“So, who’s your new friend?” Ventus asked as he quickly ordered a sea salt Ice cream. 2 of them to be exact and gave me one in a generous way.   
“Oh, meet Angelique! She recently transferred to KHS from Riptide Wave High School. And best part is she knows Beyblade too!” Sora jumped around the place in excitement.  
“Sora! You don’t have to explain all that!” Angelique laughed as she used her arms to stop the ever hyper Sora from jumping around.   
“Nice to meet you, Angelique.” Ventus proceeded to shake hands with her.   
“Erm, thanks.” She blushed and looked at me, mouthing confusingly "Is he your brother?"  
I nodded.   
I can already commingle and read her mind just by wondering how many siblings do I have?  
I decided to tell her that another time.  
Anyway, Ventus raised up his arm, and stared at his watch in a hurry, “Listen Roxas, I have to quickly finish up this Economics test here.” Holding up his textbook, he gave us a returning smile “See ya later, Roxas. Bye Angelique and Sora!”   
With that he headed off to Building 4, climbing the stairs in a hurry to the second floor.   
As we now returned to The-Table-With-All-Our-Friends-At-It, there, all of our friends congratulated her on her singing. Still, they probably were a bit hesitant, because she WAS hanging out with US after all. You never know if a person is sane by "normal people" standards if they are acquainted with us.  
"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"  
It was at that time that I remembered we had forgotten to warn Angelique about the "Lunch Supervisors".  
"I NEED YOU TO BE QUIET WHILE YOU EAT!"  
Perfect Role Model, that Captain Capri. -_-  
"Again, there's a microphone, idiot," droned a clearly bored Damian.  
"THAT IS IT FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENTS!"  
Cue furious Damian bashing.  
Angelique bent over to Sora and I and asked, "So…. Tobio and Damian do Lunch…?"  
We both nodded.  
"Oh, alright the—"  
Angelique was cut off by the intent gaze of a certain-villain-with-a-lollipop, causing all three of us to stare back uncomfortably. Yikes, villains do love cutting us off, don't they?  
"Uh… Hi!" I exclaimed. Tobio nodded sharply and then walked off.  
"That was awkward…" Angelique added.  
"At least he didn't yell at us for not eating…" I replied.  
After that, Damian and Tobio didn't really bother us all that much. Soon enough, Lunch was over and it was time for recess, in which Sora and I talked to Angelique about Beyblade characters.  
"So, what are your favorite characters?" she asked us as we walked around the courtyard in circles for the fiftieth time.  
"Tsubasa!" I stated. “His Eagle is awesome.”  
"I don't know. I like Ryutaro and Reiji a lot, along with a bunch of other characters!" Sora explained.  
"I bet yours is Zeo!" I exclaimed (I've been doing a lot of that lately… maybe I should widen my emotional-horizons…).  
"Yeeeeah… how'd you guess?" she asked  
"Cause your face turned white when you saw him!" I pointed out.  
"Oh… that.." Angelique blushed.  
"We were guessing you had a crush on him," Sora added.  
"… I guess you could say that! I mean, so would you if you saw Tsubasa, Roxas, or… I don't know if it's possible to have a crush on Reiji, but still." Angelique stated, with a nervous smile on her face. Sora stuck his tongue out at me, for multiple reasons.  
We talked about random stuff for a while, until we came to an isolated part of the courtyard with no other kids around. It was the corner of a building with a really really big tree next to it. We aren't supposed to go past there, because then the teachers wouldn't be able to see us. (But, I guess we could've, since no one was watching us. Who would trust a villain to care for students, anyway? Nevertheless, it was a good thing that we didn't go past there.) Just as we were about to turn around and continue walking the other way, we heard voices.  
"Gah! Why is that lady-statue staring at me?!" Sora yelped.  
"It's a statue." I said, then I remembered the only statue we had in the courtyard was a dark bronze metallic firebird screeching ahead with it’s flaming metallic wings spread in typical Co:pern:ican fury.  
"I KNOW THAT!" he sighed.  
"Riiiiight…. Anyway, has anyone gathered any information?" Angelique asked.  
"Hn. I found that two people know who we are." I informed.  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
"They never stated their names." I said mysteriously.  
"Ok…. Anyone else?" Sora suggested.  
"I've found fanart of Ryutaro…" I said.  
Cue amused snickering.  
"Where…?" Sora was now alarmed.  
"Someone was drawing it." I said  
"Do you know who it was?" Sora demanded.  
"No." I calmly replied.   
"Great… well, it looks like time's up and we're supposed to take the kids back to class, or something… Everyone go back to your assigned room!” Tobio announced.   
Cue Sora, Angelique, and I running out of there before anyone saw us.  
Once we had gotten into a populated part of the courtyard, we stopped to catch our breath.  
"Were those the teachers...?" Sora panted.  
"Yeah, look, they're walking out from behind there now!" I announced.  
"Oh… what were they talking about?" Angel asked.  
"Sora and I, from the sound of it…" I listened in.   
"That's not good.." Sora said dreadfully.  
"I suggest we keep it a secret that we know who they are, agreed?" I said   
"Yeah…" Sora said.   
"Agreed..." Angel confirmed.  
"Because I can't imagine going through the trouble of explaining to them that they're characters on a show we watch…" I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue end of story! Heh, I used that phrase a bit much… Along with the dot  
> dot dot (…). Anyhow, next up is History!


	22. Jack still hasn't fixed the Art Room Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Everyone went back into the classroom to get their stuff for History, and withered under the bored gaze of Ryutaro. We then walked to History; which was conveniently on the 2nd floor in Building 4.  
Julian was waiting for us with the same expression on his face as he always has. Which was kind of intimidating. So we sat down in silence. Julian opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the opening of the door and complaints of a very tired art teacher.  
"JULIAN! SOMETHING EXPLODED IN THE ART ROOM AND I NEED YOUR HELP BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL LISTEN TO ME!"  
I sighed. There was the Peacock blader again.  
Julian sighed, "Can't you clean it up yourself? I'm busy."  
"No, of course not!" Jack exclaimed, and then hesitantly added, "Well, maybe I could've at first, but then Reiji tried to help and everything got even more messed up!"  
Has he really been asking for help THAT long?! Seriously, what kind of substitute teachers are they!?  
Julian thought for a moment and then replied, "Why don't you just take the kids and have them help you clean?"  
Jack's face lit up at this and, with regaining his spirit, he told us to follow him. So we did. Because you never know what will happen if you disobey the villain at the wrong point of the story.   
For some reason, I don't think Julian had a lesson plan for that day. Or maybe he didn't want to talk about himself dying.  
When we got into the art room, we saw that it truly was a mess, and it wasn't a stretch to say that something did indeed explode in it. Paint was practically everywhere, and there were overturned tables and chairs. There were paintings of snakes all over the ceiling and walls, demonstrating how helpful Reiji was. The floor was piled high with paint splattered markers, crayons, and colored pencils. It seemed that Jack's idea of "cleaning" was putting all the matching stuff into big piles on the floor. Which, by the way, was not how things worked in the usually organized art room with supplies spread out evenly on each of the tables.  
I leaned over to Sora and Angelique and whispered, "Did he launch his Bey in here, or something?"  
They both shrugged.  
I looked at Jack and found that he was glaring intently at me. If you remember our first encounter with Jack, you'd know why. I hoped he didn't hear what I said.  
Fortunately, Sam was there to save us from any awkward situations!  
"Um… Mr. Jack? What did you DO to this place?!"  
Jack then directed his glare towards Sam and threw a mismatched marker towards Sam, who promptly ducked so the marker hit a bucket on the sink behind him. Water happened to be in the bucket, along with a sponge. The water sloshed a bit and flew out of the bucket, along with the sponge, onto the only right-side-up table. The water carried the sponge over to the edge of the table, and pooled around the random bottle of maple syrup. Then, something happened that none of us expected (actually, none of us had expected anything that had happened over the past two days, but that's beside the point). The water, syrup, sponge, and just about everything else, floated into the air with a purple sparkly aura. Then there was a flash of light, and everything was back to normal and clean, with tiny whit effect sparkles making cheesy "ding ding DING" noises.  
Everyone stared silently for a while, a bit weirded out, before Jack broke the silence.  
"Oooookay…. You guys can go to your next class now…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh… Math next! 3 Well, kinda, I think Tetsuya was fired though~


	23. THE CAKE IS A LIE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)

Angelique, Sora, and I walked across the courtyard with the rest of the class to math. Everyone could hardly wait to see our incredibly crabby teacher again. We reached the door of the math room, only to find it locked. Not to mention all the lights were off and it didn't appear that anyone was in the room. So we all just kind of sat there, not sure what to do. Until Ryutaro came and told us.   
"I guess no one informed you: Along with Reiji, Tetsuya is ALSO not trusted to be alone with students. Especially this far from the main campus. And, since there was no one sane enough to teach with him, your math class has been temporarily replaced with a food class located in the culinary arts building."  
So that means I won’t have any Algebra 2 now? :(  
Remembering the first time we received our schedules, I slowly realized that Hayner will be joining me in the same period. Wow. I really want to know his reaction towards the new teacher.  
"Do we get to eat food in food class?'  
CRASH!  
"I suggest you all hurry and get there, your… teacher is not fond of waiting, apparently," Ryutaro tells us, retrieving his fan from the newly formed pile-of-books and Sam.  
So, we went all the way back to the Culinary Arts room, which was conveniently placed on the exact opposite side of campus. We got into the lab and found an incredibly bored-looking blonde boy sitting on the edge of a smooth metallic table swinging his legs and eating sea-salt ice cream he got from who-knows-where. No psycho snake maniacs in sight. Speaking of Reiji, we never DID find out where they put him during food class…  
Nevertheless, our classmates were appalled at the aforementioned blonde so-called-teacher. He looked like a second grader, at best, from Sunrise Elementary School or Ocean Bay. Angelique, Sora, and I exchanged knowing glances. Our classmates weren't THAT far off. I mean, Yu is pretty close to Kenta, age-wise. And on Kenta's wiki page, it states that Kenta is ten years old, and is in fifth grade.  
"Uh… excuse me? Do you know who the new 'food class' teacher is supposed to be…?" asked none other than Sam.  
Cue popsicle hurtling at Sam's head.  
"I am your Food teacher! Mr. Tendo! So go sit down!" exclaimed an annoyed Y— Mr. Tendo.  
Hayner suddenly came in, an appalling expression stamped on his face, “That’s our food teacher!?”  
“What? You got a problem with that!?” Yu argued.  
Hayner muttered something that I couldn’t clearly make out and calmly sat at the lab table.  
We all did as we were told, and once we were seated, Yu informed us we'd be making cake. Cake. Thanks to the Math-class-mix-up-dilemma, our class time had already been chopped in half. So, there was NO WAY we'd have time to bake a CAKE. Besides, we only have a microwave in the lab, As far as, I know, we don't have an oven on school campus. Actually, there is one in the kitchen in the gym, but  
I wasn't about to suggest that. Class would be over by the time we got started. And, the cake is a lie.  
All of the needed supplies had been placed on each desk. I'm not sure where they got three pounds of sugar for all 36 students, though.  
"Alright! Pour the… milk into the bowl first! Yeah, the milk! As far as you think is necessary! Now… flour! …Half of it! Yeah! And pour all the sugar in! All three bags!  
And… oh yeah! Eggs! Eggs next! Crack… three of them! Put the shells in the empty sugar bags! Then throw them away! Now take the wooden spoon and stir it!"  
What was he clearly trying to say? Can’t he explain it a little slower like Xaldin does?  
Yu seemed to be having a great time doing all this. He just darted from table to table, very confident in his direction giving skills.   
This went on for a while, until we got to the "dump everything into the tin, smooth in out, and stick it in the sun to bake" step. At that point, a tall teen with long silver hair decided to walk past.   
Couldn’t it be? It’s Tsubasa! Honestly, that’s the only character that I really like in MFB.   
"Yu… what is this?" he stated, eyes closed and index finger and thumb holding the bridge of his nose.  
"It's cake!"  
"…what kind of cake…?"  
"…uh… sugar cake?"  
"You just made that up on the spot."  
"No!"  
"Hn. Why are they sitting on the ground?"  
"To bake! DUH!"  
"… how long does it take to bake?"  
"How should I know?!"  
Tsubasa walked into the lab, and came out with a bunch of shiny aluminum foil and pizza boxes he got from who-knows-where. (Perhaps Imageneered?) He set each one up to make one of those homemade-oven-contraptions-you-see-in-Curious-George.  
"What does THAT do?"  
"Makes them bake faster"  
"Oh… Oh yeah! I knew that! You just didn't let me get that far!" Yu accused.  
Tsubasa turned to us, "I think you're supposed to go back to your classroom now…"  
On the way back, I walked backwards and stuck my tongue out at Sora, " Told ya so!"  
So then we went home, slept, and did non-existent homework!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two: over! I think last period might be different each day so I can use more characters! Like Dan and Reiki! And Faust!


	24. Vacating Empty Chairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> YAAAAAY…We're almost halfway through the story, I think! Welcome to day three! I am such a fail~! -_-

Some people despise school. I don't. I find that it's a WONDERFUL escape from life at home. So that's why I feel that it will be much more interesting to tell you about what happens at school. That is what this story is about, anyway.  
So, I walked into the classroom and was greeted by Angelique and Sora, who had somehow gotten to school before me, even though I live much closer. Actually, I'm not quite sure where Angelique lives. Never bothered to ask. Then again, it puts both people in a pretty awkward situation if you just randomly ask—  
"HEY THERE ROXAS! WHERE DO YOU LIVE?!"  
I backed away from the scary burgundy-haired artist with blue lipstick. His face proceeded to stay very close to mine. Jack's eyes grew pretty wide too—which is saying a lot for an anime character. By the way…. Does THIS count as child abuse?  
"Jack… please leave the students alone…." Ryutaro said calmly.  
Hurray! Thank Kingdom Hearts! Saved by the psycho fortuneteller with PURPLE lipstick!  
So after Jack was banished from the classroom, all the students sat down and waited for Ryutaro's orde—comman—aaaah…. Assignments…? Yeah. Assignments.  
"Okay. You are all going to take out the vocab books that I'm pretty sure you have, and go to unit… 5. Rewrite the story you wrote on Monday using all of the words!"   
Great.  
If you recall, Ryutaro was referring to the first assignment he gave us. The story I choose to write like a NORMAL person. Sure, I'd managed to write it fairly well. But it wasn't interesting in the slightest- to me at least- and I really didn't want to have anything more to do with it. Then again, it probably isn't the best idea to disobey an evil villain (I just realized that "evil villain" is kind of redundant. I've been using that phrase a lot, though…).  
Angelique raised her hand and told Mr. Fukami that she hadn't been there on Monday. He gave her permission to write a new story using the vocab words.  
Lucky.  
I finished the assignment with somewhat ease. Ryutaro then told us to share with other people and peer edit and what not. Bet you can't guess what people I shared with.  
Angelique—who had written surprisingly fast—wrote her story about how much she liked to sing. I guess it's really easy to write about stuff you're passionate about.  
Sora wrote a story about some OC's she has. Good idea.  
When aforementioned people finished reading my story, Sora looked a bit amused.  
"You cannot 'vacate' an empty chair," he said, smiling faintly.  
"Yes you can!" I replied.  
"'Vacate' means to leave!"  
"…How was I supposed to know that?!"  
"'Vacate' is one of the vocab words!"  
"…So?"  
"The definition is in the book!"  
And that is how we spent the rest of writing class. And I don't care what anyone says, you CAN TOO vacate an empty chair!  
Then it was time for… break. (Read: Break)  
Angelique, Sora, and I, all sat down on the curb eating chips, crackers, and cheese. Respectively.  
"Will there be any new teachers today, you think?" Angelique asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Something tells me Yu won't last too long…" I commented quietly.  
"Me?"  
"No. Yu. Y-U. Tendo." I corrected her.  
"Oh… yeah, I guess so…" she quietly agreed.  
"But then again, the same thing could probably be said about all the rest of them, minus a select few." I added.  
"HEY! We have art today!" Sora said happily.  
"…good observation…" I encouraged my brother.  
"Art is fun!" He smiled cheesly.  
"Yeah!" Angel agreed.  
"I bet Jack is still the teacher." Sora hoped.  
"Why?" I asked. That teacher surely gave me nightmares. *shudder*   
"Cause no one else likes art!" Sora continued, crossing his arms sarcastically.   
"…Y'know, if you think about it, that IS pretty sad. That Jack is the only character in Beyblade that likes art, I mean," Angelique pointed out, a playful smile on her face.  
"Hey! That gives me an idea!" I exclaimed quietly.  
Sora half-glared at me, "Is it the same idea I have?"  
"Probably!" I told him, smiling widely.  
"What is it?" asked Angelique.  
"We'll ask Jack—"  
"-If art is fleeting or eternal!" Sora finished my idea off excitedly.  
"…Why?" she asked confusingly.  
"It's been an ongoing debate between us." I nodded.  
"Oh."  
"What do you think, Angelique?" Sora asked.  
"Umm… I'm not sure!" she replied, her smile now slightly sheepish.  
"That helps…" I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh… I've been reading too much "Okay For Now". I sound like the old  
> Lucas. If you get my drift.  
> Grr. These chapters are so short. …Ah well, quality over quantity, right?  
> Anyhow, congratulations those reading this! You have survived the apocalypse that supposedly occurred yesterday! Good for you! As you probably have noticed, I did not! I am dead!  
> Gah, Ryutaro's personality was right at the beginning, but he's been becoming all emo as the story progresses. That's one thing I need to fix. I'll add that to the list.  
> Random meaningless fact that will probably do you no good in life whatsoever: The word "fleeting" is the 664th word in this chapter! :D


	25. MORE EXPLOSIONS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> Nyaaaa… I wanedt to finish this by January 21st, but but obviously that didn't happen~  
> Meh~ Onward to science!

Much to everyone's relief, there were no signs of any explosions coming from the science lab as we walked towards it.  
Yet.  
If you remember, the project for either today or tomorrow was to be building a baking soda volcano.  
Upon entering, we noticed the things-that-were-supposed-to-be-cakes sitting on the back counter. Evidently, Tsubasa's method of baking worked. But then again, no one really knew what cakes are supposed to look like when following the directions we were given.   
Reiji stood at the front of the room, and Ryutaro was somewhere in the corner watching, bored. At each sleek black marble desk, there was a test tube with some odd-looking vinegar (I wasn't quite sure what was wrong with it, though) in it, and what probably was supposed to be baking soda in bags that looked suspiciously like the sugar bags that had been given to us the day before.   
Something about us didn’t seem right. I realized that there were two new students that Ryutaro was nevertheless caring to introduce and Reiji was away playing the Kellogg’s Krave Krusader game on his I-phone. Later I got to know that they’re names were Roxio “Roxie” Hernandez (a somewhat short Hispanic girl that to me, she looked like she survived a pack of gangs from the movie Freedom Writers) and Kensley De Jesus (a tall chubby boy who looked quite nervous when he looked around, an odd itch occurred. Jiggling his moustache and straightening his glasses seemed to calm him down from being very hesitant.)  
Upon taking our seats, Reiji explains to us, the directions. Or rather, reads them off a paper.  
"Ssspoon three sscoops of Baking Sssoda into the ssmall funnel—"  
Okay, the way the Serpent Blader talked right there. All along I think I told you that I was a son of Hermes. But Reiji also seemed to join me at Camp Half-Blood when he told me that he had the same father as me. Great. He was also a son of Hermes, too. But the way he talks is slightly not normal for a demigod to talk like that. I’m guessing that a long time ago, he must’ve been raised with a bunch of Lydian Drakons and that’s how he adapted their accent.  
So weird for a psycho snake guy to talk like that.  
Anyway, Sam nervously raised his hand, "Mr. Mizuchi, we don't have funnels or spoons…"  
BONK. SPLAT!  
"There. Now you have both. Everyone elssse, go get sssome from the counter."  
Poor Sam.  
After retrieving said materials, we followed the previous instructions given to us.  
Reiji continued reading.  
"Take the scisssssors and cut the pointy part of the funnel,"  
We all looked around nervously. No one really wanted to get hit in the head with scissors. Not even Sam (gasp). Luckily, some of us had some in our pencil bags, so we shared. But that didn't really help fact that the direction made no sense in the first place.  
"Huh….. I ssskiped a sstep. Oh well!" Reiji says, smiling faintly. "Aaaand.. dump the baking sssoda into the vinegar!"  
What!? Was this guy Dyslexic too, other than being ADHD? Proof is he just said it. Yeah, so much for having these mental disorders invading every demigod. -_-  
I stared at the vinegar a bit more. Was vinegar supposed to be fizzy? Bubbly? Isn't it supposed to smell a bit less… sugary? Same goes for the baking soda… But whatever, Reiji supplied this for us, so it MUST be right! …right?  
I took the baking soda and funneled it into the test tube of suspicious vinegar. I waited…. And waited… And waited….  
Nothing happened. I thought these reactions were supposed to be fast. Looking around at my classmates, I noted that they hadn't gotten any better results. Reiji started around, obviously annoyed. Without warning (though you probably could of predicted it if you really tried), he grabbed the nearest test tube, put his hand over the top and proceeded to shake it really really hard and rapidly. Bubbles started to form in the test tube, and when he finally stopped, and took his hand off, the built up pressure was set free and there was a loud "POP" sound before a fountain of bubbles spewed from the top. Reiji, obviously satisfied with this result, nodded and told us to do the same.  
If you haven't figured it out yet, the vinegar wasn't vinegar… it was soda... or pop… whatever you want to call it. Most likely, it was something clear like Sprite or Ginger Ale. And the baking soda most likely was the sugar we'd used the day before.  
As you probably know, shaking soda makes it explode. So does putting Mento's in it.  
Evidently, sugar works as well.  
The majority of our classmates looked around hesitantly, not sure if they should obey the psycho snake person, or endure the consequences of not doing so. Some, were overjoyed at the thought that they could create an explosion, and did so immediately. I just looked around the room at people's reactions. Sora was cracking up again. Angelique was smiling like crazy—though I've never seen him without a smile. Sam was still on the floor, nursing an injured head, due to the earlier incident with the spoon. Ryutaro was in the corner of the room with headphones on, turned towards the wall. Headphones. Ryutaro had headphones. Not to mention, they weren't even plugged into anything.  
I looked to the chaos of the lab, and then back to Ryutaro. I probably should get his attention, even if chaos is amusing.  
Standing up, I walked over to Ryutaro. I held my breath and tapped his shoulder.  
He turned, and before we made eye contact, his eyes widened, and he immediately took off the headphones and but them around his neck, got up, and walked over to Reiji. He grabbed Reiji's collar, and dragged him towards the doorway.   
My classmates tried to clean up as fast as possible. Ryutaro was a bit scarier than Reiji when it came to discipline.  
"You guy's can probably go to your next class, now…" said a voice from the back of the classroom. We turned, and saw Tsubasa standing against the back counter, glaring at the things that were supposed to be cakes. We obliged, and were glad someone bothered to tell us these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaay! Tsubasa! Let's see... next up is… ART! Hurray! If you haven't noticed, I really like art…


	26. Narnia is an awesome place to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> Hello! Guess what?! I figured out that you can type directly into FanFiction instead of importing Word documents, when updating stories!(Actually, Babyfruitstyles told me, but still) Convenient, right? Wish I'd known that sooner...  
> Anyhow, for Lent, I've decided that I'm going to try and work on this fanfic every day! So that means I'll either be posting everyday, or posting longer-ish chapters somewhat more frequently. Hopefully. If you don't already know, Lent is a time in the church year where you give up something or do something extra. 40 days and 40 nights, not including Sundays.  
> I don't own Narnia.  
> AND I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE A LINE THINGY UNDER THE A/N! (also 'cause Babyfruitstyles told me...)

The walk to art was fairly short, but made tedious because of the heaps of Science binders and journals we were carrying. I'm not sure why we brought them. We never use anything for our classes when they're taught by villains.  
We were, again, greeted at the door by the clown-like purple haired artist. He smiled creepily at each student. Except Sora, Angelique, and I. He glare-smirked at us.  
"So! Today, we are drawing our houses!" Jack exclaimed when we were all seated.  
Confused murmurs arose.  
Drawing houses didn’t really bother me much. I mean it was okay, but can’t he go into something much more challenging like the 5 pt. perspective or Popart?   
"Just think of what your house looks like, you go there every day so it should be pretty easy, and draw it!" Jack happily exclaimed.  
"Mr...Jack? What if we don't want people to know where we live...?" asked none other than Sam.  
"Make something up, then! Just make it sound realistic!" Jack replied as Sam nursed a newly formed bump on his forehead.  
Unfortunately, Sam had a point there. It may not be the best decision to tell a villain where your house is, unless you're looking for trouble. Especially if said villain had forcefully asked you where you lived a few hours before, and the group of villains said villain is affiliated with is currently trying to figure out your identity. So, I decided to do as Jack suggested, and make something up! These people are from Beyblade after all, they'd probably believe me if I said I lived in China, or something.  
I'd actually be surprised if they knew where they were.  
I then started drawing with the pencil and paper that had conveniently appeared at my desk via Sora, I assumed, while I'd been zoning out and plotting.  
First, I drew my "house". It was big-ish. Brown. Kind of English-style. There were lots of windows, and it was two stories high. A brick pathway led to the front door. After coloring all that in, I finally got to the fun part. The background.  
The tree's behind the house were filled with pink cherry blossoms. The blossoms were blowing in the wind in the shape of a human being. Tree Nymphs! Jack wouldn't care if my house were in Narnia, right?  
I drew a lion behind some trees.  
After finishing, I put my name on the back of my paper and went to see what Sora and Angelique had drawn.  
Sora had drawn an awesome Alice in Wonderland house with a twisted and stretched frame and a bunch or clocks everywhere. Playing cards were falling out of the windows, and the doorknob had a face on it. The Cheshire cat's facial features appeared in multiple windows, as well as a girl who supposedly was Alice reading in a rocking chair. The white rabbit was running up the crooked red brick pathway.  
Apparently, he'd blown the whole "realistic" thing out of proportion. Literally. But then again, it would be awesome and fairly likely that Jack would take this for a legit house.  
Angelique's house was exceedingly normal compared to ours, which is probably  
good. For her. Especially when we're trying to stay under the radar.  
It was a one-story house with white house with brown outlining the windows and roof. The whole drawing, though simplistic, had a really cute and cottagey feel to it. (And trust me, I don't use the word "cute" all that often!) There were even little black music note's coming out of one of the windows.  
Angelique told us that this was not what her actual house looked like.  
Darn, I wish I had a house with music notes flying out of the windows!  
Just then, Sora and Angelique came over to look at my drawing.  
"Is that Narnia...?!" Angel gasped softly.  
"Yup!" I agreed.  
"Cool!" Sora exclaimed in awe.  
"Hey look, it's Aslan!" Angel pointed out.  
"No, it's Alsen!" Sora corrected.  
"Uh… I think it's 'Aslan'…" I re corrected him.  
"Oh well…" Sora didn’t care about the name anyway.  
Jack was a bit suspicious when he came to mine, but disregarded the unreal parts as products of my imagination. Which was very true. But that didn't change the fact he still hated me.  
If he thought mine was a bit of a stretch, you can imagine his disbelief when he saw Sora's. Actually, you don't really have to imagine it; I'm going to describe it for you, anyway.  
He stared at the drawing for a bit, eye twitching.  
"So…this is your…uh… house…?"  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Sora, not meeting his eyes directly.  
He was much more pleased with Angelique's drawing. Didn't pay much attention to it, though.  
As for the rest of our class, he was a bit disappointed. Apparently he's never seen so many bad artists in one place. Especially ones who openly admit it. But then again, they should be grateful. At least they can draw a straight line (with a ruler).  
Some people (like me) can't draw a straight line (or bother to get a ruler) to save their life.  
And thus ended Art class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay… I really hope I can post these a lot sooner…  
> Next class is…. P.E., I believe! Huh… haven't thought of anything for that yet… maybe Enzo will conveniently go missing, or something. Then I can add someone else! Amazing, huh?!


	27. Faust has a Pointy Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> Sooooo… I've reverted back to typing stuff in Word, 'cause it's easier... I'll probably just copy and paste it into Fanfiction after so I can add lines and things… yeah!

Walking down to the courtyard, it was hard to avoid the gossip flying around about our previous period. Not being one for that kind of thing, I will not narrate it.   
Upon reaching the courtyard, we were delighted to find it utterly deserted.  
Seriously?! Why doesn't anyone ever tell us these things! But then again, these are the Garcia's we're talking about. There's a pretty good chance they're just hiding somewhere to see how long it takes for us to notice.  
Apparently, some of my classmates had a somewhat similar thought process and were searching the bushes and trees. I decided to join them, and soon, everyone was scattered about looking for said Garcia's. The faster we found them, the better.  
Technically we weren't supposed to be unsupervised during school hours.  
Contrariwise, who was going to call us out on it, anyway?  
I wandered over to the bushes near the softball field, and started pushing branches away idly. My head was down, but soon short upwards when it hit something. Stupid wall… I thought, rubbing my head. Much to my disappointment… embarrassment… surprise… the thing I had bumped into was in fact, not a wall. Or a pointy heat radiating wall, for that matter. Not that Faust generates that much heat, or anything. But surely more than a wall does…? I guess that depends on what's behind the wall…  
If you didn't get the cryptic riddle hint I dropped there, I'll spell it out for you. The person in front of me was Faust, long silver hair (Sephiroth style), pinkish-red headband thing, giant white coat, pointy nose, and all.  
"Hello," he said in a monotone voice, staring blankly at me. "I am filling in for Selene and Enzo today."  
“Um.” Still a bit stiff, I nodded, and brought him to the center of the courtyard, where everyone eventually gathered. Faust repeated what he had told me, and also mentioned something about Enzo and Selen getting bored with their jobs as P.E. teachers. He also introduced himself, but that was more towards the beginning.  
"It says here," Faust starts, "that we are to be playing 'paddle ball' today…" He gestures to a cart of tennis balls and rackets that we'd somehow failed to notice earlier. To demonstrate, he took a blue paddle and a neon tennis ball, and proceeded to hit the ball up and down, obviously entranced by the notion.   
"Uh… so… do we get with partners, groups of three, or something?"  
Faust's attention turned away from the paddle, effectively causing the ball to bounce off at an odd angle, hitting Sam in the face. Talk about bad luck… maybe Sam should stop asking questions… Or maybe he could just stop talking altogether!  
What a miracle that would be! But then this story would have no comic relief... Or rather, one less form of comic relief.  
"Yes. That is a reasonable idea. Groups of three should work. There are 36 of you, I believe." Faust guessed.  
Sora, Angelique, and I got into a triangle, as many other people had done. We each had a paddle, and I carried a tennis ball.  
I wasn't the best at this, but serving came easier to me than some things. So, I did so. After many attempts, we beat the record Sora and I had made the week before. 5. This time, we had 7. Not to be confused with Seven; a name Sora will call himself occasionally.  
We got into a rhythm and were consistently dropping the ball once we got to 7 hits. Angelique started humming some tune I didn't recognize, but I assumed it was an aria from some opera. Or the newest song on the radio I'd end up despising for the next month. Either one works. I looked over at Faust. His face was one of death.  
Not meaning he was dead or anything, just that his face was emotionless, unmoving, and overly pale. Nothing new there. While I'm at it, did you know? "Shi" means death in Japanese!  
I snapped out of my trance when the tennis ball hit my head rather hard.  
"Aww, we only got to three that time!" Sora expressed.  
"Nice shot… I didn't know you could aim…" I said back to him, rubbing my forehead, which I'd hit earlier on Faust's pointy nose.  
We returned to hitting the ball in a triangle. I got bored again.  
"Can we give the ball a name?" Angelique broke up the silence.  
"Sure!" Sora agreed happily.  
"Yeah!" I smiled, thinking that this idea just sweeped our boredom entirely off of ourselves.  
"What should it be?" Angel curiously asked.  
"Tobi!" Sora exclaimed randomly.  
"But there's already a bunch of Tobi's!" I pointed out so suddenly.  
"Good point…" Sora agreed.  
"How about… wait a sec, doesn't it need a gender, first?" Angel thought out loud.  
"That's kind of a long name…" I sighed.  
"Uh, no that wasn't a suggestion, Roxas…" she shook her head no.  
"Oh! Well, I usually come up with a name first, and the name determines the gender… or I disregard gender completely, and name it after some character!" I explained, Angel was now surprised.  
"How about a beyblade character!" Sora exclaimed happily.  
"Okay!" Angel laughed.  
"Not a villain, though…" I sternly said.  
"Why not?" Sora questioned confusingly.  
"Because if we name it after a villain, chances are, they'll appear!" I exaggerated, as if I was telling them a ghost story that’s gonna frighten the whole school.  
"Oh yeah… so… Sora, maybe? He doesn't appear too often…" Angelique suggested quietly.  
“Hey! But not named after me!” my brother Sora assured.  
"Yeah! Sora needs more recognition!" Angel suddenly realized in awe.  
"Alright, Sora it is!" I confirmed happily.  
"Hey… has anyone been counting? We haven't dropped the ball for a while now…" Angelique pointed out. Wow, we were now Paddle masters as Sora now named our group.   
"Oops, no…" he frowned.   
"Snap…" I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay… Naming inanimate objects that don't move is fun… you should try it! Then you can say hi to them when you walk around in circles at recess!  
> Kyoya: No one does that except you…  
> Falco276: How do you know? Are you a stalker?!


	28. Typical Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.
> 
> Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)  
> Nya… stupid time management skills… Anywho, thanks to all you awesome people who proved Kyoya wrong in the last chapter! Apparently I am not the only person who names inanimate objects! Take that, Kyoya…  
> Lunch!

Faust let us out of PE at exactly the right time. On the dot. Guess he is the kind of person who would be really punctual.  
So, we all went to the classroom, got our lunches, said hello to Ryutaro who waved his fan at us (Not sure if he was waving in a friendly way, or just to get us to leave him alone…), and sat down in the lunchroom or courtyard. (Where ever you wanted eat.) Oddly enough, there were no villainous midgets in sight! Or maybe I just couldn't see them over everyone's heads.  
Everything looked fairly normal. Normal. Since when is this week normal?! All the students were seated and talking about student-y stuff, the tables were pretty straight, the walls were the right color, the large circle and the square plant pots were placed where they were, and finally two suspicious looking red and blue clothed twins leaned against the wall—wait, what...?  
My eyes lit up and I nudged both Sora and Angelique, pointing to the far wall.  
There were two twins, roughly the same height. One had a blue shirt and orange-ish hair, and was banging lightly on the microphone, trying to figure out why it was so short. The other wore a red jacket and had blonde hair, and was holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, shaking his head.  
"It's Dan and Reiki Sodo!" Sora realized.  
"Yeah!” Angelique agreed.  
"Dan is the red one, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah… I think so… like Bakugan Dan." Sora informed.  
"What do you think happened to Damian and Captain Capri…?" Angelique wondered.  
"They probably got fed up with this job…" Taking my best guess, maybe they actually did quit, thinking that it was too much to handle a whole population of over 3,000 students that crowded about the courtyard.  
"Should we help Reiki? He seems to be having problems with the microphone…” Sora suggested, helpfully glancing at both of the Gemios Bladers to set up with the stage.  
"Great minds think alike! Dan seems to be thinking the same thing…" I suddenly realized.  
Sure enough, Dan was now adjusting the mic to a taller notch, much to the irritation of the more rash, and debatably less competent, brother.   
Tapping the mic once more, Dan tried to speak into it, but was pushed away by Reiki.  
"Hi! We are your 'Lunch Supervisors'! I am Reiki, and that guy over there is Dan! Not the other way around, got it?!"  
The students got silent pretty quickly. A voice from further down our table, guess who, mumbled something inaudible to us. Not one to think before acting, Reiki promptly grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be Dan's head, and attempted to throw it. Angered by his failure, he grabbed two pieces of some kid’s sushi, stuck one in his mouth, and threw the other one at Sam.  
Dan decided to take the mic before things got too out of control.  
"Don't mind us… just pretend like we're not here. As long as you don't take notes off of Reiki's behavior, you should be all right," Dan announced, receiving a glare from his twin.  
Needless to say, Dan was a little too late. A full fledged food fight had already started down at the end of the table where Sam was (If you haven't figured it out yet, most chaos leads to him), and was making its way down the table, at the same time spreading to the whole room. Sora, Angelique and I looked around in both shock and amusement. Multiple sandwiches flew above our heads, some hitting the ceiling—obviously not accidently. Yogurt splattered against the walls, and half of the students were getting pelted with grapes. Reiki looked proud of himself, and Dan had returned to shaking his head in disbelief. The noise level had rose sufficiently, and the walls weren't the right color anymore.  
"How are we going to explain this?" I asked, ducking as a bag of chips narrowly skimmed my head.   
"Who said we had to explain it?" Sora replied.   
"Yeah… but we're bound to get chastised for this sooner or later…. All the classes, not just us…" I remarked.  
"What about the syrup?" Angelique brought up.  
"Huh?" I clearly wasn’t paying any attention.  
"Can't we use the syrup to clean everything up?" Sora volunteered to share his idea with us.   
"Oh yeah!" Angelique agreed.  
"Do you think anyone will notice if we disappear for a few minutes?" I said, hoping that they’ll like my idea.  
"Doubt it…" Sora said.  
We ran out the doors and down towards the art room. It wasn't that far away. We stopped abruptly at the door, and knocked politely. Not that Jack cared or anything. The door was locked.  
The door opened after a few seconds to reveal none other than Zeo Abyss. What the heck was he doing here? Looking closer, I saw that the Art Room was once again in a state of disorder. No wonder.  
"Uh… hi! How can I help you?" Zeo asks us, setting down a small bag of baby carrots that he was snacking on. Well, Sora and I at least. Angelique had gotten all red-faced and most likely wasn't hearing too well.  
"…can we borrow your syrup?" I ask enthusiastically, before stopping and realizing how awkward that sounded.  
But before he could even stand up, a husky jumped out from under the desk, startled me, and knocked me down as if I was his owner. Wearing a Lakers Basketball jersey, the dog now happily licked my face as I tried my best to push his drooling mouth away while laughing with joy.  
“I forgot to warn you guys that I own a dog.” Zeo said awkwardly as he pulled it’s collar away from me.   
I could really now tell that Angelique was totally speechless while her face now gushed with squealing excitement, “OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A DOG!!!”   
Sora and I blushed towards Angelique’s behavior, softly hugging the dog as if it chose her to be it’s owner instead of the Byxis Blader.   
“Yeah, Tetsuya always likes to meet new people.” Zeo smiled as he offered Angelique to feed a small baby carrot to the adorable husky.  
“Wait, you named him Tetsuya?” Sora now questioned him in confusion, finding the name as a little reference to the creator of Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura but not exactly him. Who knows? There are a lot of Tetsuyas everywhere.  
He continued watching Angelique, who was now cooing with the dog. “Just a little reminder to tell you guys that the crab lover quit from being a math teacher.”  
Way to go TCPS! Keep doing that with the other sub teachers too! (Except for Julian.)  
“Aw man! But I loved his song!” Sora complained sadly.  
“Well, anyway,” I said, returning to the subject. “Zeo? May we borrow your syrup please?”  
"Suuuure… I think I saw some over here… may I ask why you need it…?" He inquires, leading us to the counter with mild difficulty due to the piles of stuff.   
"Because we need to clean up the lunchroom!" Sora said desperately.  
"…Ooookay then…" Zeo replies. Not planning to question our motives any further, he opened multiple drawers and cabinet doors in search of the sweet maple sauce.  
For a good 3 seconds, I spotted a pentagram tattoo almost fading on his wrist before it was quickly got covered up by the sleeves of his shirt. I almost never knew that the fox blader used to practice his evil ways by reading a Wicca book that sat on Mr. Wagner’s desk. Wait. I almost did a double-take as my brain tried to process what was happening. The first time we approached him I could’ve sworn that it first was an art book before it turned into that. Shuddering at the thought, Tetsuya snapped me out of what just happened a few seconds ago, by barking happily and placing his forepaws on my right leg.   
“Woah there.” Zeo got hold of the husky’s collar before Angelique got a chance to approach the cute adorable pet. Opening a drawer, he found the bottle and handed it to us.   
“Um, thanks!” I waved the syrup in a short farewell as the fox blader returned the wave and resumed reading his art/Wicca magic book while softly petting Tetsuya with an evil smile.  
We ran back to the lunchroom and arrive out of breath. Nothing had really changed, except the color of the walls again, and the room may have gotten the tiniest bit messier. Maybe a little more. Okay, it was a whole let messier.  
We rushed back to our seats and poured some syrup on the table. We waited… and waited. Nothing happened. Sora poked it. Still nothing.  
"Maybe it needs a chain reaction like last time…?" suggested Angelique.  
"Good idea!" I said, and reaching to grab my fork. Before I got a chance to do anything, another bag of chips came flying out from behind me, knocking over the syrup and causing everything to go up in sparkly smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone's food was gone. I guess that was a minor setback…  
Having nothing to eat, they let us out to recess early. Sora, Angelique, and I returned the syrup to Zeo and demonstrated how it worked.   
"Thanks, I guess. That was kinda interesting to observe…" he told us, "Oh and I'm not quite sure I got your names, mind telling me?"  
We were a bit hesitant, but Zeo is trustworthy, right? To Sora and Angelique, yes. But to me? Not at all. Bringing up that horrible image of the last second fading pentagram tattoo and the Wicca book that he was currently reading, my brain refused to wipe those images away. I returned to being my normal state and re thought on what he just asked us and wanted to know.  
Sora nudged my arm and whispered, “He wants to know our names Roxas!”  
“Uh, right.” I hesitated nervously, “I’m Roxas Hendricks.”  
“And I’m his brother, Sora!” he exclaimed excitedly.  
"And… uh… that's Angelique!" I pointed towards her. She was once again speechless as I could tell her that she really wanted to play with Tetsuya all day long.  
“Sweet! Well, thanks for telling me your names because I need to leave Tetsuya in my car. He might seem thirsty.” Grabbing the leash, and securely hooking the dog’s collar, Zeo waved goodbye as he exited the art room. All of us exchanged nervous glances as I looked at Angelique, her face now frowning. I really hope she wouldn’t cry at the sight of Tetsuya leaving.  
The bell rang, a sign that we should start heading to our next class at the right time. Sora and Angelique walked towards the door while I simply stared through the window.   
There, I could see Zeo walking the dog down the parking lot towards a blue Toyota Celica. Unlocking the door with his key fob, Tetsuya happily jumped in with hot pursuit. I couldn’t quite see what’s happening next, but there was something that the Byxis blader did that no other Bey villains as Sub teachers even dared to do (except for Ryuga) and the sight of that also chilled down my spine in trembling fear.  
I almost thought I was hallucinating.   
Giving me the evil red eye look, Zeo appeared, not as a tall young nobody- wait. Nobody? Yeah, sorry for mixing up with KH. But anyway, he appeared not as a tall young boy who had the passion for Basketball and Beyblading, but as the only monster that our enemies, the Ix will try to take us Fain away.  
I stared right into the blood reddish blueberry eyes of an anti-dragon, darkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really don’t know how Zeo got into his occultic ways. Actually, there are connections that lead to the fox blader being in his evil ways. Every time you see after a slam dunk or the ball swoops in the net with a swish, the popular victory pose made by basketball players is the okay hand sign, where your index finger and thumb forms into a circle while the rest stand out straight. But this sign is not okay. It actually resembles 666, the number of the beast. There is another thing, but that’s KH related. So, that’s why the fox blader is into this.  
> Now for Zeo’s husky named Tetsuya, that’s really inspired from a husky shimeji really named Tetsuya! No kiddingz! (lolz, he’s climbing my screen right now!)  
> So, my thought process while writing this: I'm out of ideas… oh! Dan and Reiki need to appear! Lalalala… should there be a food fight? Or is that too typical? Hmm… I need more words, so yes! Oh wait a sec… recess need's to be in this chapter too… but my oh-so-patient sister is rushing me… I hope this doesn't sound too rushed…


	29. History dosen't repeat it self, It Rhymes

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.) I'm really inconsistent… Hn.**

**History is next~!**

**According to the beyblade wiki, Julian is 18 in Metal Masters… Is it just me, or does he look older?**

We were all a bit tired on the way to History. Makes sense. We don't usually run all over campus during Lunch. Unless we're told to make a poster in the Art Room.

That's another story, though.

Julian opened the door to let us in. His face bore the usual bored scowl that could unnerve anyone who looked at him. But for some reason, he seemed even more irritated. That couldn't be good… or maybe it could. Who knows?

Upon taking my seat, I noticed the source of Julian's irritation. In the swivel chair at the front of the classroom sat the infamous inventor of the Sugar Cake. Yu Tendo. Oh wow. Really? He has to appear in history class for KH's sake! But then I wonder if Tsubasa is taking over. Hm. Maybe. But anyway, his legs were swinging back and forth, for he could not touch the ground with them.

Julian glared at the blonde.

"Can you leave now? I have a class." He asked, gesturing to the door.

Yu shook his head violently. "Nope! I don't wanna!"

Julian rolled his eyes, and decided to start the class regardless, hoping Yu would get bored and leave. He was a half right.

"Many groups of barbarians invaded Rome, aiding its downfall. The government started to corrupt, and it there was no longer a sense of pride in—"

"I'm BORED!"

"Then go away."

"No!"

"…"

"…"

"… As I was saying, there was no longer a sense of pride in being Roman—"

"Who would want to be Roman, anyway? That would stink! Being Japanese is totally better!"

Needless to say, my classmates were a little confused by this. The sugar-loving blonde didn't look Japanese in the slightest. Except his exceptionally large eyes that serve as the only thing normal human beings can associate with anime and Japan.

"I'm Italian," Julian points out.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with being Roman?"

"…Nevermind. Can anyone tell me why there was no pride in being Roman?"

"Cause that'd be boring!" exclaimed the green-eyed boy.

"…Yu?"

"Yeah~?"

"Go away."

"No!"

"Go bother someone, then."

"But they're all busy!"

"And that differs from me how…?"

"…You were closer!"

"…Aren't you supposed to be helping Ryuga?"

"Yeah, but he's scary!"

"…Ryutaro found cake in the freezer. You better go find him."

Yu's eyes lit up as he jumped out of the chair and ran through the door into the hall. Whether or not Julian was speaking the truth was yet to be determined. The elder blonde let out a quick sigh of relief before focusing his attention back towards us.

"Sorry about that, back to Ro—"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK came the sound from the courtyard door, opposite the one Yu had exited from.

Julian glared at the door. "Someone open that…" Sam complied, only to get squished as the person on the other side slammed the door open.

"JULIAN! CAN YOU HELP ME FIX THE ART ROOM AGAIN?"

What was this like? The 20th time for another messy art room again!? I can now imagine that Mr. Wagner never came to Xemmy to say about his alarming situation such as a messy art room. I mean. C'mon! What could possibly go wrong in that art room as if it's possessed by a bunch of heartless as spoiled toddlers, making a mess here and there? Even Sora would doubt that.

Anyway, Julian sighed, "How in the world did you mess it up again in such a short amount of time?!"

"Well ya see, there was this kid who deci—"

"It was a rhetorical question; I don't want to know. Anyway, please leave I'm in the middle of a class."

"Ah, come on…"

Zeo appeared from behind Jack, "Uh… Jack…?"

"Just a second Zeo…"

"Jack…"

"I'm in the middle of something!"

"Yeah, but I already got the Art Room straightened out!"

"Huh? Why didn't you say so! Never mind, Julian! Bye~!"

We all stare blankly as the door slams. Julian holds his breath, afraid to let it go for fear of…

_Knock knock knock…_

Julian sighed again, more heavily this time. No use suffocating, anyway.

Sam looked at him, "Should I…?"

"… go ahead…"

The door opened a bit slower this time. In stepped a man in a suit. He had shiny glasses and brown hair with a yellow lightning blot shaped strand hanging in front of his face.

According to Sora, this must be the Wolf Blader from the Dark Nebula that most fans (including us) call him a noob. Yes. A Noob. Even to my surprise, Ryuga hates him too.

"Oh. Hello Doji. Class, this is Doji. A boss-of-sorts for all the new teachers you have this week." Explains Julian; obviously not to thrilled with the newcomer. Doji, nevertheless, smiles creepily at us. Creeping out the rest of the class, as intended, but amusing Sora, Angelique, and I.

"Hello, I've heard much about you from your principal. I hope you are adjusting to your new teachers. Now, I was just passing through, and I have somewhere to be, so farewell."

And with that, Doji left as quickly as he came.

Julian looked more tired and irritated than he did at the start of class.

_Knock knock knock._

"Don't you _dare_ open that door."

**Tired. School night. End of Spring Break. Doji failure. Comedy failure. Everything else failure. I'm going to bed.**


	30. Dallops of Whipped Cream, Plastic Knives

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

… **New chapter! Yay! I've been obsessing over Star Trek a lot lately; so don't be surprised if characters start to sound like Spock… Not that I'm a capable of even pretending that my vocabulary extends so far as to match that of… Dang. Guess it isn't just vocabulary…**

**On a different note, we are coming up date I started the story last year! Is it bad that it takes me a year to write a story that takes place over the course of one week…? And I don't think I'm too close to finishing, either…**

It turns out that the last person to knock was a school adviser person telling us we were late for our next class. Julian nearly facepalmed. After all, we'd had such a productive class period. Regardless, we moved quickly to the Science lab, where the last period of the day was supposed to take place. Hopefully.

We walked in, only to discover the lights were off. Now I couldn't help but think

that there was something _very_ familiar about this. Maybe—

"Stop gawking and get to your seats!"

I winced. _Oh… right… Ryuga…_

The class came to the conclusion that disregarding Ryuga's advice would result in highly unfavorable cir—Ah, whatever. We took our seats.

Ryuga started speaking again.

"Today you will be having Food Class again," he stated. "I'm here because Yu cannot be trusted with cooking. Or anything, for that matter." Ryuga then paused, realizing how unclear that sounded. "Y-U Yu. Or as you call him, 'Mr. Tendo'"

Ryuga sighed in annoyance, "Anyway, we are going to—"

The light turned on suddenly. We all blinked rapidly at the sudden change in lighting, while turning our heads to see who had flipped the switch.

At the door stood the one and only Yu Tendo, dragging around a large bag of… whatever was inside the bag.

"Ryuga! Why'd you turn the lights off again?! I could barely see my feet!"

Ignoring the blonde, Ryuga continued his directions, "We are going to frost the… what did you call them?"

"Sugar Cakes!" yelled and indignant Yu.

"Right… You are going to frost the Sugar Cakes with the frosting Yu brought."

"Uh… Mr. Ryuga… we didn't bring any frosting… were we supposed to?" Sam nervously asked.

"Not YOU Yu, THAT Yu!"

"Oh..." he lowered his hand.

Ryuga sat back in his chair, eyes closed, obviously fed up with us. Yu took this as a sign that he was free to do what he wanted.

"Okay! Everyone grab your cake from the counter and bring it to your desk!"

As we did this, Yu placed a bag of what we assumed to be frosting in front of each chair.

"Alright! Everyone open your bag, and then pour frosting on the cake!"

We were a bit confused, but knew better than to try to argue.

"Oh! We need knives to spread the frosting around! Ryuga, do you have any knives…?!"

Before Yu finished his sentence, Ryuga had shoved a bag of plastic knives he had retrieved from his coat pocket into Yu's face. Sora, Angelique and I exchanged semi-concerned faces. We didn't say anything, for fear of invoking the wrath of

Ryuga, but the message was pretty clear. Why in the world does Ryuga carry plastic knives around? It is Ryuga, though… but still. Wouldn't the school confiscate them?

At least they're plastic…

Yu handed those out to everyone as well, but instructed us not to use them.

"Now come up to the front and get food dye to dye the frosting with! Squirt a bunch of dye onto the frosting, and spread it around a lot!"

Needless to say, we found Yu's directions slightly fallible. Starting with the fact that he then proceeded to instruct us to pour nearly half the vial of food dye onto the cake. As far as I'm concerned, three drops produces a lot of color. The amount we put on made the frosting super dark and runny—which looked kind of cool at times, but the people who choose colors like blue and purple ended up with almost black frosting. Which is still pretty cool. My cake was a very vibrant yellow, Angelique had a dark crimson red, and Sora had decided to leave his white.

The other flaw in Yu's plan is the way he told us to mix the dye and frosting.

Whenever I make a cake, I usually mix the frosting in a bowl. Not directly on the cake. But I guess it still works.

While throwing away the empty bag of frosting, I decided to look at the label. It said "Whipped Cream." I guess there isn't too much of a difference, so it didn't really matter. I'm still not sure what store sells whipped cream in bags, though…

Yu seemed very pleased with the outcome of the cakes. He was about to give another direction, when Ryuga announced it was time for us to go.

Yu's enthusiasm didn't damped in the slightest, "Okay! Bye! Don't worry! I'll decorate your cakes for you!'

That's reassuring… But at least he won't poison them, or anything… Hopefully.

**That wasn't so bad… I hope… Anyways, I will start narrating what happens on Thursday next chapter! Oh… and does Yu have a nickname for Ryuga? I can't remember… Yeah… suggestions for classes are welcome!**


	31. Trouble with Tarot

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.) Yay, I'm finally updating again~! It's a miracle! I've been doing a lot of**

**deviantART lately, because I just got an account (same username), and other then that, I've been pretty busy…**

**This chapter is being written and uploaded from my phone, so the formatting might be a bit off... Not to mention spelling...**

**If any of you watched the latest episodes of metal Fury, you most likely noticed that Ryutaro got some screen time! He didn't say anything of course, but I was going crazy about how awesome it was that he appeared. I was disappointed that Reiji wasn't there though… they never told us what became of him! I mean, even Teru (Or as my sister likes to call him, "ballerina dude") got a few cameos in Metal Fury! And he only starred in, what, two episodes?! Speaking of Teru, I really want to put him in this story, but he's not, and never was, a bad guy…**

**Disclaimer: Ryutaro's first few lines were not my idea... copyright Sora's sister, I believe… And the picture idea wasn't mine either... Sora actually drew it! I might link to it if anyone is interested...**

When I got home, my mom asked me if I had any homework. She was a little suspicious of the fact that these "new teachers" had given us absolutely no homework all week. I was mildly surprised as well. These are stereotypical cartoon villains! Wouldn't they want to torture kids by giving them hours of meaningless work to go home and occupy their time with? Not that I have a problem with homework… or the lack of it, for that matter.

And as usual, nothing interesting happened until I got to school again.

I got into the classroom somewhat early, unpacked (I wasn't sure why I'd packed anything in the first place—we had nothing due), and sat down. Ryutaro sat at the desk near the front of the room, fiddling with what looked like a deck of cards. But I could tell they weren't regular cards.

Sora sat down beside me, and Angelique beside him.

"What are those cards Mr. Fukami has?" Angelique inquired in a manner that I cannot note, for finding the correct adjective has already hindered the progress of my story for nearly a week, as it is. No thanks to Marik, either.

"I think they're Tarot Cards…" I replied.

Sora piped up, "Tarot Cards? Aren't those like… fortune telling cards and stuff?"

"Yeah…" I confirmed, "Figures Ryu- Mr. Fukami would have them…" I still wasn't too used to calling these characters by their last names. And since some of them never told us their first names, it would be difficult to come up with an excuse for how we knew them.

So we all sit down, completely at the mercy of the cartoon villain in front of us bearing mysterious objects that we are yet to understand the relevance of. But then again… isn't that how most days start? School days, at least…?

"Good Morning class!" Ryutaro announced, uncharacteristically happy. He received a steady murmur of greetings from various people around the classroom.

"Did you sleep well?" He continued, this time getting more than a few odd stares from the students he'd greeted. After a considerable amount of silence, one boy in particular decided to voice the thoughts of the majority of the class.

"Soooo…. What exactly are we doing today, Mr. Fukami…?"

A Tarot Card was promptly chucked at Sam's face (And accurately, at that… Throwing cards is pretty tough! I've tried!)

"I will not proceed with today's lesson until everyone tells me how they slept!"

…Did you know we have crickets in our classroom? Yeah, me neither…

The faces among my classmates were generally blank, with the exception of Sam, (Who was rubbing his forehead that still had a mark he had gained from a Tarot Card to the head…'The Fool', to be exact) and Sora, who was trying very hard to suppress her laughter.

Ryutaro sighed in somewhat of a disappointed manner, and waved his hand dismissively, "Never mind, I'll just explain the assignment."

The purple haired man strode over to the desk on his left, and picked up the deck of Tarot Cards, displaying them so the class could see what they were.

After explaining the point of the cards, he told we would each receive a card and would study it. We were then to write create a character that "embodies" the figure on the card, and write about them. It was an interesting assignment… especially coming from Ryutaro.

"I will give you all a card, except Sam, who already has one," Ryutaro told us, gesturing slightly to Sam who was still rubbing his forehead and staring at the card that had been thrown at him in bewilderment. The psychic then shifted the deck of cards to one hand, and started throwing them at our desks rapidly.

Granted, most of the students didn't see this coming and ended up searching the floor for their stray Tarot Card. As was the case with me. Sora and Angelique, I noted, had caught theirs just fine by slamming their hand down on it as soon as it came sliding onto their desk. Again with throwing cards! Seriously! How does Ryutaro do that?!

I sighed, my hand finally landing on the paper rectangle leaning against the wall that I assumed was mine. Bringing it back to my desk, and flipping it over, I saw that it was Kingdom Hearts- Oh wait, Sorry. _King of Hearts_.

Wait a second… The King of Hearts isn't in a Tarot Card deck! That's just a playing card! And besides it's Luxord's favourite! Why was I chosen for the King of Hearts anyway? It would make much more sense if our superior owned it. Yeah, so much 'luck' for being a Nobody. After seeing this, I decided to go up to Ryutaro.

"Mr. Fukami…? This card isn't a Tarot Card…" I pointed put, showing him the card.

He glanced at it before answering, "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I ran out of cards, so I had to borrow some from Jack. You can just use that one."

I nodded, then walked back to my seat slightly confused. There were 118 Tarot Cards, and 36 people in our class… how did he run out? Maybe he was just using the Major Arcana… Oh well.

Staring at the card some more, I decided that if I were to make a character based of this, I'd have to be careful not to make it's personality be to similar to that of a different character. Especially a Beyblade character. Or course, that's easier said than done.

As a matter of fact, any way I looked at the card I thought of Gingka. Real inconspicuous.

I finally settled for a character design after thinking for a few minutes. The King of Hearts was a happy person. He smiled a lot, which annoyed certain people he spent his time with. His name was simply "The King of Hearts," until a better name comes up, but he is called King for short. This King beared no relation whatsoever to King from Beyblade, of course. Like I said before, King liked to irritate people—especially the King of Spades. This usually resulted in him being heavily injured.

How the hell do I know so much about Beyblade? IDK. Ask Sora.

"Okay, you can share your characters with the people around you, now!" Ryutaro announced, making me look up from my paper. I turned to Angelique and Sora to see what they had written about.

Angelique had received the Star, an actual Tarot Card, and had written about a girl who was a bit shy but had lots of hidden talent. She was, to be blunt, a star.

Ankha traded her original card, The Magician, with the guy sitting next to her so she could obtain the Tower. Also an actual Tarot Card, and despite how harmless it sounds, was one of the creepier cards in the deck. It usually depicted two people falling from a burning tower in the middle of a Thunderstorm. Sora, being his usual self, had even gotten around to drawing the character, as well as describing it.

The drawing even had colors labeled on it. There was a boy, donning a tunic that was half red, and half blue. A line of the Roman Numeral XVI, the number of the Tower Card, made up his edges and sleeves of the tunic had a dentil moulding-like pattern, similar to that of the stone tower-top crown that sat on the left side of his head. In his left hand, the boy held the Tower Card, while his right arm was corroding away. Sora explained him to be a soft spoken boy with a love of architecture, and a fear of storms and fire.

That was more thought out than Angelique's and mine put together...

"What card did you get?" Angel asked, curiously glancing at my card.

I smiled faintly, "The King of Hearts…"

"Lucky!" she smiled brightly, whipping the card in front of my face.

My face now screwed up with confusion, "Wait, that's not a Tarot Card!"

Sighing, I explained Ryutaro's dilemma and then my character I'd made up. In retrospect, I was kind of glad Ryutaro only used the Major Arcana, and then face cards from a normal deck. I really didn't want to be stuck designing a character for the Three of Pentacles or the Knight of Wands…

Ryutaro had us all turn in our character sheets, and then go out to break. Looking around I saw that I wasn't the only person without a legitimate Tarot Card. The purple haired psychic then sent us away to get ready for Science, where our fate was at the mercy of Reiji. And Ryutaro himself, I suppose.

**Yay… done… I'm going to try and get these chapters out sooner…**

**I don't know about you guys, but I really like Tarot Cards… and cards in general… Oh! You should try throwing them! It is pretty hard! But that guy in "Now You See Me" could do it… and evidently Ryutaro can as well, so it must be fairly possible!**


	32. Crab Soup! Crab in Reiji's Way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

**This fic is long overdue for an update.**

**A few updates.**

**But let's try one, first.**

**Thank you to Darkness Levianthan for some inspiration!**

Since the whole volcano thing in the Science Lab was a bust, most of us were fairly surprised to see that Reiji hadn't been fired yet.

But no, he was still there. Granted, Ryutaro seemed to be keeping a tighter watch on him then he did previously. That's good, I suppose. And a bit depressing. I mean, aren't classes so much more interesting when things don't go as planned?!

We sat down at the tables, each holding one shiny, silver tray, a scalpel, and some gloves. There was also an entirely inconspicuous tray with some crab-shaped organisms on it, but that couldn't have possibly been connected to the stuff on our desk.

Wait a minute! Wasn't this supposed to be a Chemistry Class, not a Biology Class!? This doesn't make any sense!

This could only end badly. :(

When everyone was seated, Reiji spoke up. "Everyone put on… ssome glovess"

We did so, and soon, Ryutaro went around and gingerly placed a crab-shaped organism on each tray. Somehow, I don't think this was his idea.

"Today… we will disssect crabss…!"

The class exchanged some nervous looks. Reiji paid no heed to the obvious tension in the room, and proceed excitedly to instruct us.

"Now, take the sscalpel and cut a sstraight line down the center of your crabss belly…"

My group consisted of Sam, Sora, Angelique, two other guys, and myself. The scalpel was immediately handed to Sam, because he apparently has experience with these kinds of things. That, and he isn't very good at "123 Not it." (Or whatever the game's called…)

But before Sam, or anyone, could do anything, the window in the back of the room shattered, and everyone looked up to see what has caused the sound. Most people could've guessed who it was without looking, though.

"YOU MURDERER CRABS! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER MESSED WITH MY CRABS!"

Reiji's ever-present grin widened as he looked at Tetsuya (WTH!? He was not fired yet!?), who was now sprawled across all the sugar cakes (That were somehow still there), covered in frosting and broken glass. Someone should tell him not to make a sandwich with it.

"Murder? Me? I didn't kill anything!" the crab Blader lied.

"Liar! You killed the crabs for a Scien—" Ryutaro fiercely hissed.

"I didn't kill them" Tetsuya now played as an innocent crab.

"Yes you di-" Ryutaro tried again.

"They're sstill alive~" Reiji pointed out.

Everyone turned in the direction of out table as Luko let out "Ack!" of surprise. The crab had latched onto his thumb, and from the looks of it, didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Luko's really bad at Not It.

Ryutaro grabbed the phone at the front of the room, mumbled something about a nurse, and hung up. Within moments, a teen with long, spiky green hair stormed into the lab, grabbed Sam by the ear, and dragged him to the office.

Needless to say, Ryutaro got mad at Reiji. The crabs were given to Ryuga to deal with. I'm not sure what exactly he did with them, but I did hear some tire-screeching and car alarms from the street beside our school. The glass got cleaned up, and the window was temporarily replaced with plastic wrap, courtesy of Yu. Not sure why he had so much of it. No one bothered to do anything with the sugar cake, which now had Tetsuya-shaped imprints on it. Speaking of the former math teacher, it took at almost a fourth of Ryuga's strength to restrain him. That's almost as much strength as he used to defeat Hikaru!

Also, I'm not sure how Kyoya Tategami became the school nurse.

**Yeeeah… I'm going to try to update more. The chapters might be short like this, but I'll try to get them out more frequently… hopefully.**

**This is what happens when I ask my sister for ideas.**


	33. Psychic Paint and Masamune Stampedes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

**I'm not very good at the whole "updating" thing, am I?**

…

**Also, Fanfiction isn't letting me log in, so this might be posted significantly later than it was written. Not that that makes a difference, or anything.**

**Oh well! Time for Music class!**

**THERE IS ALL IN E HERE!**

After our exciting adventure in Science class, most of us made our way to the History classroom for Music class. Most of us, meaning everyone except Sam. We didn't see him until the next day. Kyoya probably got fed up with him and sent him home.

How else would one explain the presence of a certain green haired teen in the classroom whispering angrily at Zeo?

We all sat down, and most of the class took to staring at Kyoya's hair. Something about it being green and gravity-defying. Really, they shouldn't be surprised. Practically every teacher this week had gravity defying hair in some unnatural color.

After a few minutes, Kyoya finally turned and noticed us. He glared at no one in particular, and stormed out through the hallway door. He tried slamming it, for dramatic effect, but the doors at the school are specifically designed to not slam. So Kyoya's attempt came out as more of an awkward stumble and a few kicks at the bottom of the door. He was pridefully limping for a few minutes after that.

Zeo broke the awkward silence following Kyoya's exit with a cough.

"…Uh… Good Morning! Today we are finger painting!"

Everyone stared at Zeo incredulously.

"No, really! I'm serious! Kyoya," Zeo said, gesturing to the door, "says that he needs us to finger paint using blue paint! And I didn't really have anything better planned, so we might as well!"

No one had a problem with this, regardless of how suspicious it sounded. We're just 11th graders. We're not planning on committing any major crimes any time soon, so it shouldn't be a problem that two seasons worth of TV show villains have our fingerprints, right?

Zeo supplied a few gallons or blue paint and a desk-sized piece of paper for each student, courtesy of Jack. Obviously no one had told Zeo not to trust 11th graders with paint. Or anything, really. But as long as we don't commit any major crimes, it's fine.

The class started fairly well. Most people used the paint to make their paper have the least amount of white possible. Others barely did anything. Sora, being as artistic as always, decided to make this cool design where all the blue dots started on one side and faded to white. I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but he is the neatest person I've ever met. Nothing he ever does makes a mess. So tell me, how the heck does he do finger painting without his hands getting slightest bit dirty?! Seriously, does he use psychic powers to paint, or something?! There isn't ANY paint on his hands! Some things, I'll never understand… (sigh.)

Angelique painted a very nice scene involving flowers and butterflies. And unlike some people, her hands actually had paint on them. That is good.

I, being the exact opposite of neat, painted some sort of explosion. An eternal explosion, mind you. In about three minutes, my hands were completely blue. I even managed to get paint on my nose. I haven't had the slightest idea on how that happened, though… but still. It might make Jack (and Mr. Wagner) think it's still artistic, even for a novice.

My classmates thought the idea was pretty cool, though, so some of the boys started putting war paint on their faces. The idea caught on, and soon everyone had some sort of blue mark on his or her face. Zeo tried frantically to stop the rising chaos, but to no avail. I almost felt bad for him. But if he can deal with Masamune, he should be able to deal with us. I'd mentioned multiple times to Sora that our classmates are akin to a stampede of Masamunes. I think Zeo can attest to that.

**ANOTHERLINE**

**It's so weird, writing myself as an 11th grader. Darn it I wish I was back at his school why'd I haft a move!**

**Anyhow, next up is Technology! … I think….!**


	34. Lions, Dragons and Chalk! Oh my!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

… **Right! So, technology… technology… technology… yeah! That's what this is!**

Since Zeo is so good at controlling eleventh graders, we all went to the technology room with blue paint all over our faces. Needless to say, Ryuga wasn't very happy with us. Or Zeo, for that matter. Then again, when has Ryuga ever been happy?

Anyways, Ryuga decided that the best way to get all the paint off us was to have go stand on the field and turn the sprinklers on. So we all did just that. We stood on the field, while he turned on the sprinklers. It got the paint off (after all, it was only that Crayola finger paint stuff), but also succeeded in getting our clothes thoroughly soaked. As most people know, water and technology don't really mix, so going back to the computer lab was no longer an option. Or any room, for that matter. Ryuga might be psychotic, but that doesn't mean he can't be a bit sensible. Wait… that doesn't make sense. Oh well.

Thus, Ryuga was left with only one option; to keep us outside. None of the class argued with that, because we'd much rather be outside than inside. What we did outside, however, was still up for debate. Ryuga wasn't being very helpful- at least, I don't think sitting on the curb, sulking, is usually considered helpful. I could be wrong.

Sora, Angelique, and I had taken to sitting a safe distance away from Ryuga, whilst inconspicuously watching his every move. It wasn't very interesting, because as I mentioned before, he was just… sort of… sitting there. Sulking. The rest of the class was doing various things, but the majority was just standing around talking.

Luckily, plot found its way to us before the end of the period.

"…Mr. Ryuga? What's Zeo doing over there?" Sam nervously asked, fear in his voice that meant maybe another dark sphere to his head.

Ryuga looked up at this remark, and noticed Kyoya and Zeo on the courtyard with what looked suspiciously like a barrel of chalk. Ryuga walked over to them, out of earshot, and conversed with them a bit. Then Zeo turned to us, and started waving his hands over his head, as if to beckon us over to him. The class gets the idea, and runs over to where Kyoya, Ryuga, and Zeo are.

"Okay, class! New plan! We're going to draw this," Zeo holds up a piece of paper with a diagram on it, "on the courtyard! So everyone get some chalk and start drawing!" Zeo finishes, motioning to a barrel of chalk. We study the drawing a bit more. It looks like a zodiac wheel, except the animals around the sides are different, and there/s a big compass at the center instead of a yin yang sign.

All the students grab some chalk and separate to different parts of the courtyard. Sora, Angelique, and I go over to where the tenth grade classrooms are, and start working on the part of the wheel with a snake on it. The wheel part of the not-zodiac wheel had already been drawn, so we just needed to fill in the squares with the correct drawings.

"What exactly is this? It looks kind of big an ominous…" commented Sora, as he started drawing the snake's head.

"It looks like a Zodiac wheel!" Angelique guessed excitedly.

"But which zodiac? Chinese or Western?" I asked, thinking that both of them could be referred to as the same.

"Chinese, maybe?" Sora shrugged, drawing out some Chinese characters to the wheel.

"The snake's in the Chinese Zodiac… but that diagram also had Cancer and Pisces on it! Those are from the Western Zodiac…" Angelique added, labeling her Western Zodiac Wheel with her name on it.

"What about the wolf? The wolf isn't in any zodiac…" I protested softly, glancing at both of their wheels in confusion.

"Oh yeah… huh" Sora wondered about what I had just said right there.

We left the conversation at that, and continued drawing our snake (maybe for the sake of Reiji; whether he's still there teaching science or not. Or rather watching _Legend Of Korra_ and eating a bowl of Kellogg's Kraves was more like it.) We were still kind of confused, but supposed we'd figure it out later.

I winced a bit when I thought about how the rest of the wheel would end up- our class wasn't exactly made up of professional artists. Or even mediocre ones, for that matter. The result should be interesting.

I looked over to the center of the courtyard where Zeo, Ryuga, and Kyoya were doing something with their own chalk. Presumably drawing the compass rose from the diagram.

"Hey… who do you think is better at drawing, Ryuga or Kyoya?" I asked.

"I think it'd be amusing to see either of them draw… but I guess Ryuga would be better… he has more control…" Sora replied, giving the most logical answer he could.

"Really? I think Kyoya. Ryuga just doesn't seem like the drawing type." Angelique pointed out.

I thought for a few seconds before coming up with a prediction.

"I think they'll both fail epically."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" Angelique agreed happily, her eyes never left the sight of Zeo.

Well, I guess that the Byxis blader would be best choice in drawing. Rather disturbing for me than Angelique. Oh, Kingdom Hearts, I hope he's not drawing a pentagram right now. -_-

**A wild plot point appears!**

…

**Yeah, so what do you guys think? Who'd be a better drawer; Ryuga or Kyoya?**


	35. Symmetrical Lollipops

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

**Lunch~! Oh, and in the last chapter when Sora said he thought Ryuga would be better, I actually got around to asking him, and he said Kyoya. Oops. ALSO! The consensus in the reviews seems to be a tie between Kyoya and "both fail epically"!**

**I don't own Clorox wipes.**

"Technology" lasted a lot longer than it should have, since no one was actually paying attention to the time. We dried off, though! And we succeeded in drawing a giant chalk wheel in the middle of the courtyard. No big deal. I really hoped that none of every student heading to their next class would find our wheel very strange, although you could say it looks quite artistic and detailed (If Jack was there to see it.)

Sora, Angelique, and I finished our snake fairly quickly. With minimal criticizing from Sora. And when I say minimal…

The rest of our class did an amusing job, to say the least. We had a crab (Cancer) that looked crazed, two fish (Pisces) with creepy Goldfish smiles, a wolf that looked like a dog with a top hat, among other things. Somehow those descriptions sounded oddly familiar.

Having nothing else to do, we inconspicuously walked over to where Zeo, Ryuga, and Kyoya were drawing. Including everyone else in the class. Which, I guess, it might've been the popular decision due to the fact that there was some intense rage radiating from the center of the zodiac wheel.

We squeezed through the crowd to see Kyoya and Ryuga glaring daggers at each other. Not actual daggers, mind you. I'd probably have to change the rating for that. Anyways, Ryuga and Kyoya were both radiating Purple and Green auras, respectively. You know. Those colorful fiery looking things that surround the bladers when they're in the middle of a heated battle? Both of them were standing over what probably used to be their drawing, but was now just some big nebulous blob of scribbled-out lines, with an rather annoyed Zeo in the center trying to scrub it away with a sponge. If you're ever looking for centerpiece ideas, I'm sure a Zeo will look just as good on the center of your table.

Zeo looked up, noticing the crowd that had gathered around the intense staring contest that had going on above him. He sighed, before looking at his watch and panicking slightly.

"Ah! You guys can go to lunch now! You're a bit late…"

The class reluctantly walked to the lunchroom. Staring contests are so much more interesting than whatever else we could do. And this one had rainbow flames!

After sitting down, Sora told us he had a theory about the zodiac wheel.

"It isn't a zodiac wheel! At least… not really! 'Cause all the symbols are the facebolt logos of their beys!"

Angelique and I both mentally facepalmed ourselves for not seeing that before. Well, Angelique mentally did. I did it physically.

"So what's it for, you think?" Sora asked, curious to correct the dumb statement he had just said.

"I'm not sure… but it has something to do with Zeo! His bey is Byxis, right?" I pointed out, hoping to see from the looks of my friend's faces that they would really agree with me.

"Oh yeah! And the symbol is the compass rose, like the one in the center!" Sora realized.

The rest of the people just sort of stared at us oddly before turning back to their conversations.

I turned to reply to Sora's revelation, only to see Tobio really close to my face.

"Um… hi?"

Tobio backed off a bit before scowling and throwing Clorox wipes at all of us.

"Seriously, what class did you have before this?! Everyone has chalk all over them!" He exclaimed before walking away to throw wipes at the rest of the class with deadly accuracy.

"That was close…"

"I think Tobio has OCD or something."

"Yeah, that'd make sense."

**I need to get better at this updating thing. Really. Anywho, hope that was okay! Next period is the wild card class again, so suggestions are VERY welcome! (And then we're actually done with Thursday! Wow!) Well, actually, maybe P.E. Don't know, but please REVIEW! :D**

**Also, FanFiction did something odd to the copy paste in Doc Manger. It's confusing me...**


	36. It's Martial Arts, not Freetime.

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or KH.**

**Note: Parts of this written content in this story are not made up by me. That credit goes to Kirameki87. Also for Roxas having 3 brothers and a hard working mother (also including the KH teachers and students in the cast.) are not made up by me. Give that credit to Xyphate (Yes, refer to KH High School Times). The whole idea for KHS to have firebirds as their mascot is actually made up by me. Here is the replacement cast. (This happens after KH High School Times.)**

**So, I was just kidding about the wild card class which happens to be reading with Ryutaro! XD**

**Let us switch to P.E class where, even though Wang Hu Zhong is not part of the DNO or Star breakers, OR HD Academy for that matter, the Brazialian team has yet mysteriously gone for another vacation, so it's up for Da Xiang and the rest of WHZ to teach martial arts in P.E! :D**

**Note: This is their first time teaching at KHS. Hope they won't get fired by TCPS.**

So it turned out that oddly P.E was next, although reading was next on the schedule, I, Sora, and Angelique quietly walked towards the doors to the gym, where we purposely crossed over to the Zodiac Wheel drawing in chalk that took up half of the courtyard.

Sora and Angelique stopped abruptly by the drawing, their faces taking turns of sudden surprise as I walked ahead, caring nonetheless about the stupid wheel anyway. I really didn't gain so much interest in what year of the animal you were born, because that sounded too silly and stupid to believe in anyways. I was walking 3 ft. ahead when I turned around to see Sora kneeled down and rubbed his fingers against the sun beaten scorching concrete floor.

"Look, Angelique." He pointed out. "Looks like maybe someone smeared the chalk linings on the wheel."

"Oh yeah. It looks like whatever he or she thought it was, it maybe looked like it was fun to destroy class property, right?"

"Yeah." Sora agreed as he stood up and walked toward me. "So what's next?"

"Our schedule says it's supposed to be Reading and L.A, but strangely it's P.E next."

"Oh." He bluntly said as he looked up to see Angelique walking towards us.

"Alright, lets go." She signaled with a wave, beckoning to follow as if she became the leader of our trio or friends group lately.

Once we entered, the gym doors were to our left while the locker rooms were to the right. In the middle that separated both boys and girls was the Coach's room. Coach Xigbar. Always when class started, he would either greet us in the gym as soon as we came dressed freshly in our gym clothes or we would wait for him until he came from his office.

This time, I knew the Freeshooter was not there at all, since all of the KHS teachers we almost knew and had were free for the first and second semester while on break under the confirmed order from TCPS.

Peeking through the window of the locked door, I expected Enzo to be playing computer games on the widescreen IT. (Haha! That monkey!)

But oddly, there was no Xiggy. (and no. I did not get the nickname giver adaptation from Demyx.)

Instead, no one was there except for a beautiful high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim draped on the chair, not to mention another coat, rather a shirt which was teal in color with yellow crests marking the shoulders of the cotton fabric, was carelessly thrown across the desk along with a kimono hat and some I-ching Chinese coins hiding under the hat. Sora should obviously know which of these clothes belonged to which character.

"What are you staring at, Roxas?" Sora suddenly piped up, almost making me jump out of my skin in fear.

"Sora! Don't scare me like that!" I hissed sternly as I allowed him to take a peek.

He then reeled back in fear as if he'd just seen a scary ghost peek back at him.

Softly gasping and placing a hand to cover his mouth, he leaned his mouth toward my ear and whispered something that was supposedly non DNO, Starbreakers, or HD Academy related.

"It's Wang Hu Zhong." He whispered in surprise as he immediately ran towards the gym doors.

"What's with Sora?" Angelique playfully giggled as she joined by my side.

"I don't know. He peeked into Coach Xigbar's room and immediately knew it was the Chinese blading team substituting for Garcias." I shrugged in reply, as we both calmly walked towards the gym, curious to see what they were gonna teach us. Oh boy. I hope it's not karate or even worse, Beyblading. Sora would immediately join in and try his best to defeat the Zurafa blader with his customized top which was really in reality as a toy.

As soon as we entered the gym of KHS, our looks on our faces suddenly turned around.

There he was. The long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. The large, green eyes and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim which was now replaced with a gray martial arts training top. A pair of loose white pants, end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial arts shoes complete his clothing.

After about a few slow punches, and fast kicks in the air (and not to mention the 'Hiyas!') He suddenly noticed us with his large dark emerald green eyes, sort of like Axel's.

"Hello there, class." He greeted while bowing down respectfully, "I'm Da Xiang Wang. You can call me Coach Wang or Da Xiang for short. Beware that me and my blading team here are substituting for Team Garcia and this is our first time teaching at this school. Please be respectful to your teachers today for I believe this is P.E. class and today we're going to show you some basic martial arts moves. This could be useful in your daily life for this is a good way to start up your day and become defensive against any danger around you."

The class nodded in understanding as the three of us found it very typical of a group of Chinese sub teachers trying to teach us martial arts. Well, at least for Angelique who looked very paled at the sight of Chao-Xin, sitting by the bleachers, currently in a dazzling conversation with his favourite students.

"Omg, so you're part of a professional sports team!?" Jenna's eyes glinted with hope as she squealed in fan girl excitement.

"Well, yeah. Beyblading, right?" the virgo blader smiled, showing his flashy teeth, but then he decided to keep it shut for he remembered that time when Da Xiang punched him hard in the jaw for accidently flirting with his sister. But that indeed happened a year ago, so visiting the dentist occasionally was quite a nightmare.

Jenna Clark and Ashley Krugler scooted towards him a little tighter and looked up at him with sparkly eyelashes and non stopping blinks.

"Beyblading?" Jenna playfully scoffed. "I never heard of that before, but I think you'd be perfect for Struggle! No, I mean it!"

"Yeah!" Ashley agreed. "We'd had so many close match follow ups on our varsity team, I think you could beat Olympic Heights or Riptide Wave!"

Chao-Xin looked confused now, "Struggle? I never heard of that sport, ladies, but tell me. How do you play it?"

While Jenna and Ashley were too engrossed on explaining the rules of Struggle to the virgo blader, I turned my attention back to Duh Shyang, whatever his name is, demonstrating perfect techniques such as grappling and striking.

"Grappling stipulates how much the style actually uses grappling techniques such as throws, joint holds, take downs, chokes, and all body movements to attack. However for Striking, it's different. It basically stipulates how much the style actually uses striking techniques such as blocks, elbow strikes, knee kicks, punches, and kicks."

His clear basic detailed explanation of martial arts ended with a student moaning in pain on the basketball floor. Yes, you probably know who it is by now. Sam was now rubbing his cheek as he yet nursed another bump that magically popped out of nowhere in appearance.

"Heh, whoops!" he nervously blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with an effect of an anime tear that appeared beside his conspicuous hairdo.

With Chi-Yun and Mei-Mei helping him up, Da Xiang volunteered for a student to come up and demonstrate it with him. It turned out that Sora was the Bey fan here, so I and Angelique closely watched closely as Sora punched with all his might towards the Zurafa blader's hands, only for his own to flap around in constant pain.

"Heh, I didn't warn you guys that I am strong, right?"

"Ow, dang. You do have some iron steel hands right there, Da Xiang. I can't wait to see you punch the gym floor. Then we'd be flying off of the ground with your 'Crushing Blast.'"

"I'm afraid that Zurafa can only do that special move. Heh, I wish I could do it." he thought about it closely before replying, "But then your school would fire us if I actually did that. You know what? Come and attend BeylinSchool. That way you'd learn anything you'd want." Smiling, he offered a hand and Sora agreed to shake it. "Ha, only if my mom would allow!"

Everybody in the gym shared a laugh.

"Alright, then Sora. Show me some kicks." Da Xiang helpfully continued, tying to get the younger to think about a certain kick.

"Uh, I can't think of any." He honestly shrugged.

"Okay, it's alright then. Does anybody know any basic kicks?" he asked out loud. None of them raised their hand except for Jenna, who waved it in emergency just to get his attention.

"Hm, one of Chao-Xin's girls wanna demonstrate it with me, huh? I think I better pick the spiky blonde guy here."

Wow, why did he pick me? I mean, I was not necessarily a fan of karate or martial arts although Ventus taught me a few moves.

"C'mon Roxas! You can do it!" Angelique whispered excitedly.

Okay, just a round house kick won't be that bad. Sure why not? I'm curious to see how either Axel or Demyx would demonstrate a round house kick towards Mr. Wang. Probably the pyro could get it perfectly while our Melodious Nocturne would twirl around clumsily and kick someone else in the head instead. Yeah, ADHD for him.

The Zurafa blader adjusted my standing position while saying, "Always remember to be positioned when performing a roundhouse kick, okay?"

I nodded in understanding. Slightly twisting my body to the right, and my foot placed in front of the other, as I stared and focused my target for his right hip.

"Whenever you're ready Roxas." He smirked as he continued staring back at me, hoping that I would clearly mess up on the spot.

"Hiya!" I wailed as I twisted my body and raised my right leg in the air juxtaposed to my target, only for his hand to cleverly snatch my foot, making me wobble out of slight balance. The class gave out a surprised gasp (including Angelique and Sora who gave out an encouraging thumbs up.) I smiled in return, but then it suddenly changed to look of shocking awe, not even believing in how he did it in the first place.

"H-How did you do that?" I asked in sudden amazement.

"Timing is the answer to everything, Roxas. You just have to find out when it strikes. Just like a snake." At the mention of snake, I still wondered if Reiji was not fired yet. I had to find out when science approached.

Shaking my hand in congratulating me for what I had just done, he dismissed me back to my seat and announced that we had 5 minutes left of class, so it turned out that we naturally brought up the speech of the roundhouse kick.

"Roxas! You were great over there!" Angelique said, hugging me softly.

"I really wondered how he caught your foot at such an amazing speed!" Sora said in awe as he now climbed down the steps from the bleachers and skipped towards Da Xiang, who was quietly conversing with Chi-Yun and Mei-Mei.

"Heh, just something that I learned from Ventus." I blushed nervously as I saw my class filed into a line formation, excited to see what Da Xiang, Chi-Yun, and Mei-Mei were handing out.

"Are those fortune cookies?" Sora questioned, as he looked ahead at the Zurafa blader ruffling some kid's hair in encouragement of his behavior.

"Looks like it." Angelique replied quietly as she curiously peeked at Sora's slip of paper.

"Whay are hu so cuvious!" he said playfully through a mouthful of the crescent shaped vanilla cookie.

"Just looking." She laughed in return as she felt a tug by Mei-Mei.

"Thank Ou fo bei'in good fuday!" she smiled, "Here ou goh! Chinese fortone ookie for ou!"

"Uh, thanks." She nervously smiled, wondering how she needed important speech therapy if she were to live on this planet.

Finally, I approached Da Xiang, who simply smiled at me and extended out his hand to reveal a fortune cookie for me. "Um, why thank you."

"You did well, Roxas. Someday if the BeylinTemple is imageneered, I'd have to invite you and give you some serious training. Perhaps you could bring your friends along too and we'll invite you and your friends to our restaurant. Hard work needs well earned rest. Take care buddy." He too, ruffled my hair, which is strange because Sora told me that Chao-Xin is the only one on the team that usually does that to who ever he hangs out with. But really, if it really were P.E subs between team China or Brazil, then I'd pick Wang Hu Zhong just because they're kinder and not so pushy other than Garcias. (With the exception of Faust, of course.)

And mostly, those kind green eyes of his make me want to see Axel again. I don't why but he seems very responsible for the leadership of his team and I really feel like he's training hard (whether in blading or Martial arts) and he's proud of his team.

I felt as if Da Xiang was the nicest, kind sub that was ever replaced with Xigbar, of course. He never got very challenging on the basic kicks part. He allowed me to take my time on the kick and softly and accurately block of all of Sora's punches. He even encouraged me on the kick and invited me someday to train at BeylinTemple and even have a good buffet at their restaurant.

Glancing at my slip of paper from the cookie, it gave out a proverb that read: _Joy comes from adventure today. Time to shake the world._

On the back it gave out a Chinese word for sugar which was _tang_. And some lucky numbers for me to win the lottery next time.

The bell suddenly rang, snapping my thoughts apart from my head. In reality, we were late. We had to quickly change our clothes from gym to casual then rush off to our next period.

"C'mon Roxas!" Sora called out as he yanked my hand for I never left the sight of the Zurafa blader. Honestly, I'm no homo but he reminded me of Axel very much, please don't tell me why.

Once we were out of sight, the doors to the gym slammed shut and Team Wang Hu Zhong prepared to go home.

"No way in the hell I'll go to Algebra class!" Ashley announced as she sat on Chao-Xin's lap, "I can go on talking to this guy forever!"

"Yeah! He's so cute! I think he's much better than Xemmy!" Jenna agreed.

Ashley gasped, "Omg! Jenna! You wouldn't actually say that in front of him, would you?"

"Are you freakin serious? Hell yes!" Ashley countered as Chao-Xin blushed at the awesome convey between the two said juniors.

"Uh, thanks girls but you have to go to your next class." Da Xiang reasoned as he stood in front of them, arms crossed in a friendly manner. "Chi-Yun will write you a late pass, okay?"

"Okay." Both girls sadly mumbled as they picked up their fortune cookies and pink slips respectfully and left.

"So, what now?" Chi-Yun asked, as they all walked towards coach Xiggy's office.

Opening the door, Da Xiang heaved a sigh, "Well, we could either go back for some more training at the BeylinTemple or go have a fun feast at our restaurant. Sound okay?"

Mei-Mei shrugged, "lokay."

After they got changed into their blader clothes, Da Xiang picked up his keys to his Dodge Journey off of the desk and smirked at his teammates in return, "Ready?"

They all nodded in understanding and headed off towards the courtyard.

Pausing by the firebird statue that was placed in the middle, he looked up skyward and closed his eyes as a form of commingling.

_Roxas, the key to your weapon is in your body, not with the blade. Joy comes from adventure today. Time for you to shake the world._

**Yay! It was so awesome to see Roxas try out some basic martial arts kicks with Da Xiang! And for Wang Hu Zhong teaching P.E instead of Garcias, I just came up with that from my head. I mean team Brazil is truly annoying, so why not let team China get a chance?**

**Annnnd….. I think History with Julia is next! Oh gosh. Did I almost say his seme/parody name? XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really don’t want the greatest high school on Co:pern:ica to be a disaster :(  
> But, oh well! *Yao Ming Meme* The newly hired Beyblade villains as ‘substitute teachers’ are going be fired at the end of the week according to Twilight County Public Schools. AWWW YEEAAHHH!!!! :D  
> Yes! Seek out chapter 1!  
> Byez!


End file.
